Remnant: The Second Take
by ZacFF
Summary: Jaune Arc Atlas Special Agent. Almost died due to a mission gone wrong. Presumed M.I.A/K.I.A By The Atlas Military. Somehow ends up in Vale. Who knew what kind of things he would get caught up on just by helping a little girl in red. Jaune Arc, Former Atlas Military Special Agent. Now Jaune Arc, All Purpose Professor. Find out what happens on his Second Take. Professor!Jaune
1. Pilot

Rain. Rain was falling down on cloudy skies.

A field. A field was seen covered with blood and corpses.

Three People. Three People were seen at the middle of the field.

One was on the ground, Pleading for life.

The other two were standing. Contemplating the last decision.

Until one of the two, Pointed his cane at the one on the ground.

And shot him

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Jaune shouted as he sat up his bed, covered in sweat.

Jaune was a rather masculine man. Well, as masculine as a 22 year old could be. Wearing pajamas that were stripped blue and white. with blonde hair and blue eyes. One could say he was handsome. He was in his Vale apartment with a few furniture. A Television, a Dining Table and a few other necessities when it came to furniture.

As Jaune stood up he decided to take a shower. Proceeding to take off his clothes, he took a look at the clock in the process.

 _'Huh, still early in the night. I should not have slept in the afternoon. Jaune you idiot.' Jaune thought as he stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on._

 _'Maybe i'll take a stroll through town'_

* * *

\- That Night -

Jaune was walking through town. Wearing nothing but blue jeans and a grey hoodie. He was enjoying his time. Until he heard someone fighting.

Curiosity got the better of him as he turned to look. As he looked, he saw a girl. The girl was a fairly skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradated to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, and red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit also had a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appeared as a large silver brooch and was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also had bullets and a pouch attached.

The girl was fighting a figure that had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs that covered his right eye. Black eyeliner that traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His also had a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. With what looked like a cane as a weapon.

Jaune immediately recognized the figure.

 _'Roman.'_ Jaune thought as he gritted his teeth. Now that Jaune knew who was good and who was bad. He was thinking of helping.

As Roman was about to fire away on Red, _'Shit!'_ Jaune catapulted to the girl now dubbed as "Red" using his semblance.

Now let me explain. Jaune's semblance is to control wind. Meaning he could do just about anything he could do with wind.

That meant Jaune made a very strong gust of wind in order to get there in time. As he hooked the side of Roman's face, he slowed himself down and stood up.

 _'Fucking perfect!'_ Jaune thought as he took a look at Roman and then looked at Red who's eyes were shut. Then, slowly they opened, surprised that the incoming bullet never came. instead of a bullet, she saw a very handsome guy looking at her. She blushed.

"Hey Red, you okay?" Jaune asked at the seemingly red faced teenager.

"Wah- huh- eh- ye- Yes!" Red exclaimed before calming down. "I mean, i'm okay. And my name is not Red! It's Ruby! Ruby Rose."

"Sure thing Red." Jaune said as he saw Roman standing up. Jaune put his hood on his face. "I'd Introduce myself but seeing as our mister suit and mascara is standing up, i guess we should fight."

Ruby nodded as she also saw the orange haired man stand up.

Upon standing up, Roman held his cheek with his hand. _'Ouch, that hurt. Still i did not expect that. The last time i had a hit that hard was... no... that's impossible, he's dead.'_

"Well little Red, I have to go now. We might continue this next time." Roman said as he fully stood up. "Although i have to ask. Who hit me?"

Ruby pointed to the hooded man beside him and Jaune nodded. as an airship seemed to appear by Roman.

"Look i don't know who you are, but i will make you regret it." Roman laid his threat to the grey hooded one - Jaune. As sirens seem to now be heard.

"Until next time!" Roman laughed as he went up the bullhead.

As Roman got up to the bullhead he cast a look back and saw a sight he thought he would never see.

Jaune Arc.

 _'What!? No way! I killed him!'_ Roman panicked at the one he could never defeat by himself.

Jaune and Ruby both turned to their backs and saw a woman.

The woman appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl that hanged down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Jaune immediately recognized this woman as Glynda Goodwitch.

The woman flicked her riding crop and along flew various things at the bullhead which seemed to have stopped because of a line of fire, dust and glass. And the bullhead went out of sight.

Upon seeing both of the people who fought Roman Torchwick, her eyes widened at recognition when she saw the person with the grey hoodie.

 _'Jaune'_

 _'Glynda'_

The two stared at each other for a while. Until she cut off and spoke.

"You two, come with me, there is someone who wants to speak with you." Glynda said as she walked off leaving no room for argument. All the while casting long glance at Jaune.

 _'You came back!'_

* * *

A room. A dark room with only a desk with a single lamp in the middle of the room.

To be frank it looked like an interrogation room.

To be even more frank, it _was_ an interrogation room.

Ruby Rose was at white desk, seated by a chair. As the door opened she saw the same blonde woman from before, only now accompanied by a white haired man she immediately recognized as Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, A Prestigious Huntsman and Huntress Academy, training huntsmen and huntresses to fight creatures of evil known as Grimm.

Ozpin looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features and black eyebrows.

He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

As Ozpin went near Ruby, he pulled out a plate of cookies and plated them right in front of Ruby, who started eating said cookies.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as he gained her attention.

"Yes?" Ruby weakly said as she shakily looked at Ozpin.

"You have, silver eyes." Ozpin said as he looked interested in her silver eyes.

"Uh yes? I mean, i was born with them." Ruby said

"I see." Ozpin replied "Where are you studying?"

"Signal Academy!" Ruby proudly said.

"Signal taught you how to use a dangerous weapon such as a scythe?" Ozpin asked.

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby said as she ate a plate of cookies.

"Hmm i see. I only know one teacher who uses a scythe. A dusty old Qrow."Ozpin though.

"Thash mah unlhe!" Ruby said with a mouthful of cookies. Due to a harsh look from Glynda. She swallowed and answered. "That's my uncle! Uncle Qrow!. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now i'm like Hiyah!"Ruby said while she was making kung-fu noises.

"Now Miss Rose. Do you know who i am?"Ozpin asked.

"You're Ozpin! The Headmaster of Beacon Academy. My sister is about to go there! I just have two more years and i can also go there!" Ruby cheerfully exclaimed.

"I see. Why do you want to go to Beacon and become a Huntress?"

"To kill Grimm"

As blunt as Ruby could be. Ozpin and Glynda were shocked. The two exchanged looks and nodded.

"Well Miss Rose, How would you like to come to Beacon this year?" Ozpin said gaining a shocked look from Ruby.

"Really!? Wait-, really?" Ruby exclaimed

"Of course! Well, if you do not feel that you are ready then-"

"NO! I mean, no. I would love to come to Beacon this year!" Ruby exclaimed. Undoubtedly excited.

"Well then Miss Rose. See you in Beacon." Ozpin said as Glynda opened the door for Ruby to exit.

"Uhm Mr. Ozpin?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Please take it easy on Mr. Grey Hoodie. If he hadn't came i would have been dead."

As Ruby left the building. Ozpin and Glynda shared a look. And went to the next room. Where another interrogation room was. And in it was one Jaune Arc. Sitting on a chair with his hands cuffed behind him.

"Oh, hi guys! haha long time no see. I guess." Jaune laughed as he was suddenly speared to the chest. Table be damned, as Glynda launched herself at Jaune with tears.

"You idiot! Where were you!" Glynda cried.

"We looked for you! I looked for you!"

"I know."

"I thought you were dead."

"I know."

"We could never find your body."

"I know."

"You were gone for 5 years."

"I know."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR!" Glynda exclaimed as she cried on Jaune's shoulder.

As Glynda kept on crying on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune and Ozpin could only wait for her to calm down.

Glynda Goodwitch was what one could say was the reincarnation of professionalism, tied with a certain ice queen. She was strict, but also caring to a fault. Some people relate her to a strict boss with a lot of responsibility and independence. But those who knew her personally, would relate her with a pirate captain.

She'll take care of you to a certain extent, but if you mess with her you're walking the plank.

But the Glynda Goodwitch that had speared Jaune across the table was a different story. This was Glynda Goodwitch withher mask off. Even if she was strict, even if she was a professional, it still didn't erase the fact that she was still a woman at heart. A woman who's heart was freed from its masking of emotions.

Jaune only held her closer as he let Glynda unleash all her tears on his hoodie, it was the only way he saw that could help Glynda.

He dreaded to imagine what she had gone through when he disappeared.

As Glynda finally calmed down, she got off of Jaune's lap and stood up.

"Jaune, you have no idea how good it is to see you. I apologize for everything." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin you have no need to apologize."

"No, Jaune my boy. I have every need to apologize. I should have seen the enemies upon us." Ospin said as he went to bow his head.

"I thought i told you. You don't need to. Sure i almost died but here i am aren't i?" Jaune said as Ozpin stood up. "Also these cuff are worthless. These cops ain't arresting shit in these."

As Jaune was stretching his arms Jaune stood up to stretch and then sat back again.

"So how are you guys doing?" Jaune asked.

"We are fine Jaune. I am still the current Headmaster of Beacon while Glynda is now my... assistant of sorts." Ozpin said as he scratched his head at the last part.

Glynda coughed. "Deputy Headmistress."

Ozpin stood straight. "Right, Exactly" Ozpin said as Jaune sweatdropped.

"Also speaking of Beacon..." Ozpin said as he went closer to Jaune.

"How would you like to expand your knowledge with the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

* * *

-Somewhere-

Roman Torchwick was somewhere. It looked like a comfy room with television, a couch, a dining table and a large fridge.

At the dining table was a woman. A woman with half brown and half pink hair with a brown eye on the right and a pink eye on the left. All the while eating Neopolitan ice cream.

"Hey Neo" Roman said as he just flopped down the couch like a dead body.

Neo saw that Roman was too tired. So she swallowed some kind of liquid and almost vomited. And she spoke.

 _"Hey Roman. You looked tired."_

"Yeah, No shit sherlock." Roman said as he stood up and faced Neo. "Look Neo, i have something to tell you and i don't know how to bring it up so i am just going to say it."

 _"What? Are you going to say you love me? Aww, Sorry Roman but i don't think of you that way."_ Neo tried to joke. But as she saw her father figure look at her seriously, she knew this was not the time.

 _"What is it?"_

"Jaune Arc is alive" Roman said as he dropped the bomb.

Neo dropped her ice cream spoon in shock. Her old boyfriend was alive. The same one she thought _they_ had killed.

Neo, recovering from her shock spoke. _"How was he, was he well?"_

"Hah. He was good enough to punch me in the face. exactly like 5 years ago" Roman said as he took a cigar and lit it.

"This shit just never gets easier does it."

* * *

 **AN: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR MY FIRST STORY "REMNANT: THE SECOND TAKE" I THOUGHT ABOUT, WHAT IF AT SOME POINT, JAUNE WAS A BADDASS AGENT AND WAS ALSO A PROFESSOR. SO WITH A LITTLE BIT OF THIS AND A LITTLE BIT OF THAT AND THEN BOOM! THIS HAPPENED! ANYWAYS, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I ACCEPT ANY KIND OF REVIEWS, ALL OF THEM ARE HELPFUL. ALTHOUGH IF IT IS ABOUT MY WRITING STYLE, THEN I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT, I'M JUST ABOUT GOING BY MY GUT WITH THE WAY I'M WRITING (OR IS IT TYPING?). ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THERE ARE MORE TO COME. SO STAY AWESOME AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY. SIGNING OFF, ZAC_FF.**


	2. New Friends, Past Memories

"Why!" Jaune shouted as he crawled through the grass.

Everything happened so fast. First, his squad was sent on a mission for something along the lines of a White Fang attack on a train. Next thing he knew, he was blown up along with other Faunus and most of the Atlas Teams that were sent. And that brought us to now.

Where he was held gunpoint by two of his best friends.

"Why Roman!" Jaune shouted. After all the things they have been to. After all the missions. After dating Neo. After having his first drink of booze with Roman. After all the situation simulations Jaune had experienced. Nothing would have prepared him for this.

Nothing.

"I'm sorry Jaune." Roman said. But one could see rings of tears by the corners of his eyes. "I didn't want to do this. But i have no choice."

Neo was crying the tears in her eyes. Turned Jaune turned to look at Neo, Hoping for some kind of mercy from the girl. But, Neo only looked away and closed her eyes and covered her ears. Just hoping for everything to be over.

 _' I'm sorry Jaune. I really am.'_ Neo thought as she continued to cover her ears. It pained her to do this. Betraying her first love like this. Betraying the one she had her first date with. Betraying the one she had her first kiss with.

It pained her to betray her first friend outside of Roman.

Her (Boy)friend.

"Jaune i'm sorry, but i have no choice." Roman said as he only looked at Jaune. It pained Roman too. He was going to kill the one he had shared a drink with. He was going to kill the only one he approved of dating his daughter figure, Neo. He was going to kill the one that had defended him in time he should have died.

He was going to kill his Best Friend.

"You know that there is always a choice Roman." Jaune said as he was trying to stand up. But failing halfway.

"I'm sorry Jaune, There isn't this time." Roman said as he pointed his cane at Jaune.

"You know there is Roman!" Jaune exclaimed. "You're just too afraid to take it"

"I'm sorry Jaune. I really am." Roman said with tears in his eyes.

Jaune could only closed his eyes.

*BANG*

* * *

Jaune was back at his apartment. Cleaning the room and packing his things for Beacon Academy. Jaune finally finished packing and changed his clothes. Jaune was now dressed in a Black unzipped hoodie, a White Undershirt, Denim jeans and black boots. He stopped and looked at the mirror.

 _'This is why im hot~'_ Jaune thought as he recalled a song that he listened to.

Leaving one last look at his apartment. He closed the door. All the while a picture frame was revealed. Consisting of Roman, Neo, Jaune and A white haired woman. Smiling and doing face at the camera. Below the frame, something was captioned.

'Team SANT _( Saint)_

-x-

As Jaune was walking he turned to look at his watch.

Big mistake

Why? You ask?

Well, as Jaune took a look at his watch, he bumped into someone. As Jaune turned to look he saw a woman.

She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore some kind of "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. As for armor, She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which was able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. As for Weapons, she had some kind of Spear/Rifle hybrid and a Shield.

"Hey, are you alright?" The woman kindly asked as she helped Jaune stand up. "You looked like you took a pretty hard fall there"

"Yeah, Thanks i'm fine." Jaune said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "sorry about that. Anyways, My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. What's your name Miss Beautiful?"

She blushed. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha Nikos was a well known person in Mistral. She graduated at the top of her class back at Sanctum, and was now enlisted at Beacon Academy. She won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four times in a row. Thus setting a new record. She was always treated for her moniker "Goddess Of Victory" or "The Invincible Girl" She wanted to be famous. But now, she wish she hadn't. Being famous meant that nobody would let her act like a normal girl. She was always treated like a celebrity. She was never treated like a normal girl, just like she wanted.

When she bumped into a guy that was looking at his watch, she thought that the same thing would happen again. To her surprise, the man acted like he had never seen her before, so much that he had to ask for her name. When she gave her name, she braced herself for the compliments, the praise and the requests for autographs that she always hated. But again to her surprise, something she never expected happened.

"Really. Nice name. Fitting for a beauty like you." Jaune flirted. "Anyways, i best get going. I hope to see you again Miss. Nikos!" Jaune said as he ran off to a certain direction leaving Pyrrha stunned.

 _'Did he just,'_ Pyrrha thought as she looked at the direction in which Jaune ran off. _'Did he not know who i was?'_

All this time Pyrrha was hoping for someone to know her for her. That 'someone' just appeared in front of her in the form of a blond muscular and handsome man. As she went off to the Bullheads for beacon in a much happier mood.

 _'I hope me meet again. Jaune Arc'_

-x-

Jaune was walking towards the direction of Beacon's Bullheads. That is until he received a text. Jaune opened up his scroll. The contents of what was inside made him sprint off to a direction opposite of the Beacon Bullheads.

 _From: Tukson's Book Trade_

 _Subject: X-Ray and Vav Series Bundle Collectors Edition Now Available_

 _Hey Jaune! Your comic books just came with the whole series in a full bundle with a Dust-Ray Commentary of the Illustrators and The Author.  
_ _I'd better get here fast if i were you, someone might get word and get it off my shop.  
_ _And please. When you do get here, please do not barge in shouting for comic books._

 _PS. Better Hurry._

And so Jaune hauled ass off to the direction of Tukson's Book Trade all the while shouting.

Tukson was Jaune's source of comic books and entertainment. When he first met Tukson, he was being robbed, now they were friends and he _made_ Tukson sell comic books.

"X-RAY and VAV! HERE I COME!"

* * *

Home to Every Book Under The Sun. That was the motto of the Books Store, Tukson's Book Trade. It was a rather small library with a few couches set for reading. There were more than 10 bookshelves to choose from, Ranging from every genre including Action to Romance and there was even erotica.

Regardless it gave a very soothing atmosphere

*Bell Sounds*

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, Home to Every Book Under The Sun." A man known as Tukson greeted.

Tukson was a tall muscular middle aged man. He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He was the owner and founder of Tukson's Book Trade.

The woman who entered was a woman. She was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon was tied with a large bow on the top of her head, She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

She went to a certain bookshelf and brought out a certain book. The books cover was a Pair of what looked like Ninjas, A Shinobi and A Kunoichi. It was Entitled 'Ninjas Of Love' A smutty book. But _some_ would call it 'Adult Literature'.

"You _do_ know that we have other books that don't have smut you know?" Tukson asked the girl. The girl in question just put the book on the counter.

"What part of 'Adult Literature' do you not understand." The girl said.

Tukson laughed. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Good to see you Blake." Tukson said with a smile. It was good to see his frequent customer.

"It's good to see you too Tukson." Blake answered.

"So Blake, Whats the occasion?" Tukson asked. It was weird that she had a weapon on her, unlike before.

"I am now listed at Beacon and i'm headed for the bullhead later on." Blake said

"Wow! That's nifty!" Tukson replied.

Then, Tukson turned serious. "You're there to hide behind Ozpin, Aren't you."

Blake, realizing there was no need to lie, only nodded.

Then, Tukson Slammed his hand down the counter, surprising Blake.

"I told you Blake! This is useless! you cannot keep hiding and running forever."

"I don't know what else to do! I'm not safe wherever i go! I don't know who to trust!"

"Then make friends at Beacon! You are bound to have Teams!"

"Then what do i do! I'm a Faunus and so are you!" Blake said pointing at her bow. "You know how Faunus are treated!"

At that, there was a moment of silence. Nobody could deny that Faunus Discrimination was a thing. Because of the White Fang, Faunus' were often treated like animals. Until a voice spoke.

"Then you have no choice but to trust."

Blake and Tukson looked back to see Jaune, leaning on the wall looking at them with his hood up.

"Jaune..." Tukson said. "I didn't notice you there."

Jaune scratched his head. "Well you did say 'Not to barge in' haha"

"You!" Blake exclaimed. Angry and terrified that some else knew her secret. "Who are you!?"

"Well Miss. Bad in Black." Jaune said, making Black tense at the nickname. "My name is Jaune Arc. Professional Badass, Certified Ladies Man, and Comic Book Enthusiast."

"Back to what i was saying." Jaune's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Miss, You have no choice but to trust in your teammates. They will risk their lives for you. And they trust that you will do the same for them."

Blake looked down."What if when they find out. What if they don't accept me? What if i end up alone again!" Blake exclaimed

Jaune's eyes softened. "Look, you are going to a huntsman and huntress academy. They are supposed to protect and defend, regardless of gender."

Blake seemed to understand.

"I know you don't plan to reveal everything yet. But when you do, make sure you aren't too deep down the rabbit hole."

"But what if they change their opinion of me?" Blake asked. Somehow this guy broke down her doors in less than 2 minutes. And somehow, he had a soothing atmosphere around him.

"Then, i guess it sucks to be you then." Jaune said. Making Blake and Tukson fall to the ground in a comedic manner, making Jaune laugh.

And then back to seriousness "Seriously though. They won't. A wise man once said 'Race discrimination is like choosing coffee. The Easygoing choose White, The Hardworking choose Black, and finally, The ones who enjoy flavor choose Brown.' so don't be afraid. It's how you were born. Plus i'm kinda jealous for your night vision."

Blake finally gave in and smilled at Jaune. "I guess. My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna." Blake offered her hand.

"And my name is Jaune Arc" Jaune said as he shook her hand.

Blake and Jaune just smiled a each other for a while. Neither of them letting go of the other's hand. Until a cough seperated them

"This is a Book Store, not a motel. If you want, i suggest the motel over at Light District." Tukson said while wriggling an eyebrow.

Blake suddenly let go of Jaune's hand, went over to the counter, slammed a few cards of lien at the top of the counter and blurred out of the store. Leaving behind a baffled Jaune and Tukson.

"Damn Jaune, I knew you work fast. But damn, I did not expect it to work that fast." Tukson said as he blew a wolf's whistle. Kind of ironic.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune said. Then seriousness came back. "Alright Back to Business."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHERE IS MY X-RAY AND VAV!"

* * *

"Hah," Jaune sighed. Jaune left the book store with his new comic book that he stored somewhere inside his hoodie. "I swear, 250 lien just for this comic book." Jaune thought as he then recalled what Tukson said.

 _'Hey! It's a fair trade. This is a book store, i ain't even supposed to be selling comic books.'_

Jaune sighed. "Oh well."

As Jaune kept walking around here got the feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere. Jaune checked his watch. He then realized that the sun was setting.

 _'SHIT!'_

Jaune was late for Beacon. He would not make it in time for the bullheads. He was sure the already took off. So Jaune did what he had to do.

 _'Desperate time call for desperate measures_ ' Jaune made wings made of wind and launched himself 75 ft. up in the air and rapidly flew himself into the direction of Beacon.

 _'From the words of a Blue Hedgehog, GOTTA GO FAST!'_

And Jaune broke the sound barrier from his speed. Thank Monty for his aura, otherwise he would have been shredded.

* * *

As Jaune made it to Beacon. He saw that most of the students were at the hall. Most of them were sleeping. As Jaune flew, he noticed light from the Headmaster's office. Of course, Jaune being Jaune, decided to crash into Ozpin's window. Only to fail as said window was opened, allowing him to freely land inside the office and stumble.

"Oww, Why..." Jaune groaned. He was not expecting the window to suddenly open. So he did not have the form for him to land.

Ozpin could only laugh in response. "Jaune, I have worked with you for over 5 years. You could say that i have developed a six sense when it comes to your antics."

"You are evil." Jaune said as he was standing up. "Anyways, what happened."

"Oh, the usual i guess. i said the old speech that i say every year. I _know_ i can recite it even in my sleep." Ozpin groaned.

"What about the students?"

"Did you know you little sister Joan is going to be studying here?" Ozpin asked Jaune.

Jaune bitterly laughed. "Haha, i thought as much, it was always her dream to become a huntress."

"Does your family know you are alive?" Ozpin asked. Jaune's family was devestated when they found out his body was never found. However, they were kind enough to keep his weapon at the hands of the Atlas military. Saying it would be better off in their hands.

"No, no they don't." Jaune said as he looked to the floor "I was planning on contacting them together with Joan."

Then there was a moment of silence. Until Ozpin spoke up.

"Speaking of contact. Someone wants to talk to you." Ozpin said as he made his way to the screen and pressed something.

 _'Who could it be?'_ Jaune thought.

When the screen turned on. What he saw shocked him.

The man wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants shared the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair was black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

This was Atlas' Resident Cyborg. Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of the Atlas Military, James Ironwood.

Seeing the figure, Jaune stood straight and gave a salute. "Sir Ironwood Sir!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ironwood only laughed. "At ease Agent. Besides, you don't need to salute me. Not anymore."

"Sir?"

"Arc- No- Jaune, I have failed you as a General. I have failed you as a Mentor. I have failed you as a friend."

Jaune dropped his salute. "Sir it was not your fault Sir! Nobody would have seen it coming. An inside job was the least everyone expected."

Ironwood eased. "I am glad you don't blame me."

"I could never blame you General, You were the one to notice my potential. It would not be right." Jaune said.

Ironwood smiled. Jaune Arc was still the same Dorky, Kind, Sharp and Forgiving Boy from three years ago. Even through all he has been through, He keeps on a happy public face. But inside, he was broken. With his heart in pieces, his mind scrambled. And yet he seemed fine.

He was broken, and they both knew it.

"Anyway Sir Ironwood. What has happened for the last three years i was gone?" Jaune asked, curious as to what happened when he was gone.

"Well, for one Penny misses talking to you." Ironwood said. When Penny was undergoing construction, her AI was already finished. Jaune somehow stumbled across Penny's Lab room and from then on out Penny and Jaune would converse from time to time. At some point, Jaune and Penny were so close, that Penny had asked Jaune what love was.

Jaune shivered at the memory

 _\- Flashback (5 years ago)_

"Hi Penny. Good Morning." Jaune asked as he entered the lab with an apple at his hand.

Penny was in what looked similar to a hospital bed, just more comfier. There was Penny wrapped in a white blanket

Penny usually had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises also bore similarity to the shutter of a camera.

Although her clothes were not the same, for she was only dressed in a white blanket.

"Sal-u-tations! Jaune!" Penny said as she moved her head towards Jaune, who grabbed a stool and sat down next to Penny.

Penny was always lonely, she was the first synthetic android to have the ability to process aura. So when she saw a lost blonde guy wandering, She thought she would have had the opportunity to talk to someone other than her 'Father' Ironwood. She talked with Jaune almost every moment she could. Jaune always had stories that she would never get bored off. Then they became so close, that sometimes, Ironwood would allow them to take a stroll somewhere near. To which Penny rejoiced to. She always felt some kind of foreign feeling whenever she was around Jaune.

But this time there was a question she needed to ask.

"Jaune, may i ask a question?" Penny asked.

"Well you technically already did but fire away." Jaune said as he took a bite of his apple.

Penny took a deep breath "What is love?"

Two things happened at that moment.

For one, Ironwood suddenly upped and went to Penny's Lab to see what was going on.

Second, Jaune spit out his apple in shock.

"Wha-What?" Jaune said, still recovering. "What made you curious about that?"

Penny only tilted her head "I asked the other female soldiers about the foreign feeling i have when i am around you. They said to tell me what i felt."

Jaune gulped "And what did you say?"

"I told them that my core starts to heat up and then my lenses begin focusing on you, and then when you are away i find a strange need to find you and keep you close. And then when you are talking to me i feel as if my day is perfect. Then they giggled and told me that it was love."

Penny then leaned closer to Jaune ,who then leaned back. They're proximity was so close that one little push was all it needed for them to kiss.

"So Jaune." Penny asked as she leaned even closer and Jaune leaned back more. "What is lo-"

Penny did not get the chance to finish as she lost her balance and fell to the floor along with Jaune due to leaning so much. (Un)Luckily, Jaune grabbed Penny and held her a few inches before she hit ground. making her fall harmless.

As Jaune saved Penny, he wiped sweat off his forehead. Until he felt a presence behind him. Behind him was General Ironwood, unleashing an aura of fury while pointing at Jaune.

Jaune looked back at Penny. It was at this moment that Jaune realized that he was straddling Penny. It was at this moment that Jaune realized that Penny was holding on to his arms, preventing anyway out of their position. It was at this moment that Jaune saw that steam was coming out of Penny's ears. It was at this moment that Jaune realized why general Ironwood was pissed.

And it was at this moment that Jaune knew...

He Fucked Up.

Jaune gulped and turn back to ironwood. "Uhmm, This isn't what it looks like..."

As soon as Penny let go of Jaune, Jaune bolted out of the room, apple forgotten. As he tried to escape the fiery wrath of General Ironwood.

"I'm sorry!"

"Agent Arc! You will pay for defiling my daughter!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Jaune shouted as he saw a familiar figure.

The figure was a rather tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire was blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

This was Winter Schnee. And Jaune hid behind her.

"Winter! Help me!" Jaune asked as he ran behind her. Making Winter look at a wrathful Ironwood.

"Arc! You will pay for tainting my innocent flower!"

"I told you that i did nothing of the sort!" Jaune replied, while sending Winter a Message _'help me'_

Winter only sighed. "General Ironwood sir. I am sure that Agent Arc has done nothing of the sort to Miss Polendina."

"Oh yeah?" Ironwood taunted

"Yes Sir!" Jaune replied.

"Then why did i see you straddling my daughter while she was dressed in nothing but a white blanket?!"

Jaune though for a second. He now realized that Penny had gone through a system check up a few minutes before he went in. which meant she was practically naked the whole time they talked.

 _'What the? did it just get cold all of a sudden?'_ Jaune though, confused at the sudden change in temperature. Although now he knew why.

"Uh, Ice Queen. Lets uh not be violent here." Jaune said as he kept taking a step back every time Winter took a _cold_ step forward.

Winter Schnee was now staring at Jaune Arc with cold, _c_ _old_ Blue Eyes. that was all he could remember until he woke up at the medical bay.

 _\- End Flashback -_

Needless to say Jaune had suffered a mild frostbite.

And Winter _always_ Accompanied Jaune when he talked to Penny.

Sometimes he could see Penny and Winter glaring at each other like they hated one another.

But that was impossible. Although he had to know where they get the lightning from.

"Haha i see. How is she?" Jaune asked Ironwood. He missed Penny. He too, enjoyed their time together.

"Not so good." Ironwood said. "When she found out what happened to you, she unleashed all her rage at the courtyard and damaged herself in the process of us trying to contain her."

"I see."

Ozpin coughed. "James, i believe you were going to asked Jaune something?"

Ironwood's eyes widened. "Oh yes! Of course!"

"Jaune, i may not be able to redo my mistakes. I might not be able to get your team back. But i can grant you one request."

Jaune contemplated "Well i do have one." Ironwood's eyes focused.

"Oz here told me my sword was at the military. If its not too much, i would like to get it back."

Ozpin and Ironwood smiled.

"Very well. Have a good day Jaune. The package will arrive tomorrow." Ironwood said as he shutdown the call.

Jaune went to the roof and stared at the shattered moon.

"Finally, we will meet again, old friend..."

 _"Ventus Cleaver"_

* * *

 **AN: HELLO FOLKS ITS ME WITH A NEW UPDATE. I HAVE TO SAY I WAS SHOCKED. PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY SO I MADE A NEW CHAPTER! SOMEBODY FROM THE REVIEWS TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD MAKE A 5K-10K LONG CHAPTER SO I TRIED IT ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T MAKE THE MARK. ALSO _Ventus Cleaver_** **IS LATIN FOR _WIND CLEAVER._ YES, THIS IS FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE. ANYWAYS I GOTTA GO. HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER SO STAY COOL. THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME. AND SIGNING OFF FOR NOW, ZAC_FF UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	3. Initiation

Jaune fell asleep at the roof. Waking up, he found that a blanket was left on him. Smelling the familiar scent of lemon on the blanket, he immediately recognized who owned the blanket.

 _'Thanks Glynda'_ Jaune thought as he went to the Headmaster's office and left the blanket on the chair.

Glynda always had been nice to him. Always kind to him, at times, a little protective, and at _some_ times, she, for some reason, glared at any girl Jaune conversed with. Specially with Winter. Monty knows they could glare at each other for days.

As Jaune looked around, he saw that students were making their way to the cliff where the emerald forest was located. Going down, Jaune brushed his teeth and washed his face. Before he left, he took a look at what to take before he left.

 _'Cheddar Biscuits or Breadsticks?'_ Jaune though as he took a look at the leftover snacks from the Cafeteria

 _'Cheddar Biscuits are soft, and cheesy. Meanwhile, Bread-sticks are simple enough to be able to be paired with anything.'_

Jaune thought as he stared at the two appetizers.

' _AHHH FUCK IT!'_ Jaune said as he took both of them and went off to Beacon's Cliff.

* * *

\- At Beacon's Cliff -

There at the cliff were students, standing on launchpads. While Ozpin was speaking of something. Glynda was right next to him. Every student had mixed emotions about what was going to happen. This was their Initiation, this was going to be their final wall before Beacon.

"-You will be given teammates, today." Ozpin said. Making Ruby visibly deflate allowing with a yellow haired girl consoling her.

The girl was a fair skinned young girl with purple eyes and dark golden hair worn loose that faded to pale gold at the tips. She wears a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black, and a pair of black mini-shorts She also wore a brown belt with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. She wears brown, knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black finger-less gloves complete her outfit. Her weapons of choice were a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica.

This was Yang Xiao Long, Half-Sister of Ruby Rose.

"You will be launched off the cliff. The first person you make eye contact with will be your Partner for the next four years." Ozpin said "With that being said. I advise you have a landing strategy.

A blond haired woman raised her hand.

The woman wore a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above her lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, she wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. The chest plate seemed to be spacial enough to have space for her still developing breasts. Making sure to protect her torso enough as to not squeeze. She had two belts crisscrossing her waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. She wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. Her weapon was a sword strapped to her left hip in a sheath that doubled as a collapsible shield. Named Crocea Mors

This was Joan Arc. Little sister of Jaune Arc.

"Uhm sir?" Joan asked Ozpin.

"Yes?"

"Do we get parachutes?"

"No you do not. As i said before you will use your _own_ landing strategy." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

At this, Joan visibly deflated.

Next to her were a pair of a boy and a girl. The girl being extremely energetic and the boy being extremely tired.

The boy was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by a _certain_ culture. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. His weapons of choice were a pair of green, fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels, named StormFlower.

The girl had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that started at the waist and ended at mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Her weapon of choice was a hammer that could transform into a grenade launcher. Named Magnhild.

The boy had the patience of a god. To be able to handle the bundle of energy the girl was.

Opposite of them a was a white haired woman who was staring hard at Pyrrha.

The girl was a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair that was pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was the Schnee Crest. She also wore a small apple pendant in a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They also have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Her weapon of choice was a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster.

This was Weiss Schnee, Heir to the Schnee Dust Company and Little Sister of Winter Schnee.

 _'Drat, i was planning on me and Pyrrha being partners.'_ Weiss thought. Her whole vision was of Her and Pyrrha was of the two of them being a duo. Acing Tests and winning tournaments. That vision just got harder.

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Well, without further ado. Let me explain."

"Hidden north of the forest are ruins. At the ruins, you will find relics. With your partner, acquire a relic and return safely to the cliff."

Ozpin brought up his scroll. "Now, to each and everyone of you."

"Bon Voyage"

And one at a time, they all went up at the sky one by one. Using their own landing strategy.

Ruby was using Crescent Rose's recoil to propel herself.

Yang was using Ember Celica's recoil to propel herself.

Blake was using her weapon of choice, A Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) named Gambol Shroud, to swing from tree to tree.

Weiss was using her Semblance, Glyphs.

Ren stabbed a tree and landed on the ground.

Nora landed on the ground with a loud thud, caused by her weapon Magnhild.

Pyrrha used her shield to brace herself and smashed from tree to tree.

Joan also used her shield and smashed into a tree to slow down her momentum.

Back at Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda went back to the Headmaster's office. And Jaune was seen spinning on the chair while eating breadsticks.

"How were they Oz?" Jaune asked as he was munching on a breadstick.

Ozpin smiled. "Jaune, You always appear late. When will your tardiness ever vanish."

"Hey! If you're on time you're early, If you're late, you're on time!." Jaune as he swallowed his breadstick.

"How was she?" Jaune asked. "How was Joan?"

"She is fine. although she is bound to be motivated." Glynda said, pushing some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Why is that?"

"Well why don't you see for yourself." Ozpin said as he turned on a camera that was focused on Joan Arc.

\- With Joan -

Joan landed on the ground as she rolled and stood up. She planned to rest a few moments until she found a 5 Beowolves had surrounded her.

Beowolves were Werewolf like Grimm that stood on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and were extremely muscular.

 _'Ah man, this sucks.'_ Joan though as she dodged a strike from the first Beowulf and slashed at the Beowolf's head, Killing it. When the next Beowolf come at her to slash, she ducked and used her sword as a stand as he stabbed the Beowolf's arm to the ground and stepped on the hilt of her sword as she drop-kicked the Beowolf in the head with her right arm on the handle of the sword. After she drop-kicked the Beowolf, she took the sword and slashed at the Beowolf's head, Killing it.

When she stood up, Two Beowolves were lunging at here. So Joan ducked and rolled out of the way making both Beowolves kill the other.

The last Beowolf who looked like the leader of the pack, Surprised Joan as she lunged and clawed Joan, making Joan recoil in pain.

 _'I can't go down.'_ Joan thought. _'Not until i pass Initiation.'_

 _-Flashback Just before Initiation-_

Joan Arc was nervous. All she did was sleep, Bump into Pumpkin Pete's Mascot and some smug bitch and ate breakfast.

So why was she nervous?

Because she was suddenly called into the Headmaster's Office.

Why was she called into The Headmaster's Office?

She did not know.

She was nervous of sitting in a chair. In front of Beacon's Headmaster.

"Uhm, Yes Headmaster? What do you need me for?" Joan nervously said.

Ozpin only took a seat. "Miss. Arc. Do you know of Jaune Arc?"

Joan tensed but answered anyway. She nodded. "Yes, Atlas Special Agent, Killed on a mission 5 years ago. Body was Never found and..."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And?

Joan cried. "And he was my Big Brother."

Joan cried for a moment. Joan loved her Big Brother, Probably more than she should. So when she found out that her big brother died on a mission on Atlas. She was devastated. She had cried for weeks. And so had her family. But when his body was never found, she had a very slight feeling that he was still alive. But after 5 years, she eventually gave up on the thought. But even after 5 years, She never really moved on.

Ozpin stayed silent for a moment. He knew that Jaune was a very sore spot for the Arc Family. So he waited until Joan was finished crying until he spoke next.

"I'm sorry Headmaster." Joan said as she cursed herself for crying and breaking down in front of the Headmaster.

"It is quite alright Miss Arc." Ozpin said. "You said that Jaune Arc died is that correct?"

"Yes Headmaster." Joan nodded. Curious as to why Ozpin was bringing up a person that was dead for 5 years.

"What if i told you... That Jaune Arc is alive and is here at Beacon?"

At that Joan perked up and her eyes widened. "Really! Wait, That's Impossible!"

"I'm afraid not."

"When will i get to see him?"

Ozpin was surprised. "Are you not going to ask how he is doing?" Ozpin expected to be barraged with question involving Jaune Arc. Not a question on when she could see him.

Joan's hands balled up into fists. "Oh, I wanna know how he's doing, i wanna know why he disappeared, I wanna know why he didn't contact Me, His family for over 5 years. But i want him to answer the question, Face to face with me. So when will i get to see him?"

Ozpin smiled. "In the words of Jaune. He said that he was going to meet you after Initiation. I'm afraid it will be too bad if you do not pass the Initiation."

"Oh, Don't you worry Headmaster, I will pass!"

Ozpin just smiled and walked towards the door and opened it. Joan immediately recognized the gesture and made her way to the door. But, she wanted to know one more thing.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Miss Arc?"

"Will he be watching?"

Ozpin just smiled. "Yes, Yes he will."

And it was set. Come high hell, Joan Arc was going to pass Initiation. Nothing was going to stop here. Not with the stakes.

 _-Flashback End-_

Just before Joan was going to jump and slam her shield on to the Beowolf, The Beowolf stopped and smoked. Meaning it had been killed. Not by a sword. But a Spear.

A Bronze Spear.

As the Beowolf fully disintegrated, it revealed Pyrrha behind it with her arm out like she had thrown something. Pyrrha went over and took her spear as she gave Joan a a hand.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said as she helped Joan stood up. "I believe i already have introduced myself but let me do it again."

"I am Pyrrha Nikos."

"I am Joan Arc. Nice to meet you Partner." Joan said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Pyrrha perked up at the name. "Joan Arc?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to be related to one Jaune Arc?"

Joan tensed. "How do you know the name?" Joan knew that Atlas had Code names when they were in the field. So how did this woman now the name?

"Yes. Yes i am." Joan tensely answered. "Where did you get the name?"

Pyrrha blushed as she reminisced. "Well, i met him yesterday, He bumped into me and flirted with me. Even called me Miss Beautiful." Pyrrha said as she held her cheek in one hand. "I think he didn't even know who i was!"

Joan frowned. "Yeah, that sounds like him"

Jaune always was a flirt. And because of that, he had many relationships with women, mostly one night stands. Even with most women at the Military. Jaune always did leave nothing out when he called his Family every month when he was in Atlas. There was only one time that he started a serious relationship. It was when...

Joan shook her head. She didn't want to talk about that right now. She had to pass Initiation.

"Well, Partner." Joan said, gaining Pyrrha's attention. "Which way is north?"

Pyrrha thought about it. "Judging from the direction of Beacon and the position of the sun. it is now 12:00 pm which means that north is this way." Pyrrha said as she pointed to a direction directly opposite of the cliff.

"Well, no time to lose!" Joan said as she and Pyrrha ran off.

\- Back at Beacon -

Jaune was hurdled up into a wall. with a animated cloud on top of his head.

"I'm Dead, I'm so Dead!" Jaune muttered over and over. "Once she sees me, i _will_ be pummeled over and over again.

Ozpin laughed. "You should have expected this to happen Jaune, besides, did you not say that it was your large aura capacity that allows you to survive wounds? Surely a couple punches wont hurt you?"

Jaune looked back at Ozpin. "It won't if it was _only_ a couple punches! She'll give me five years worth of punches!" Ozpi only laughed as Jaune glared and went back to his sulking.

Glynda went near Jaune and snuggled Jaune. Because Jaune was crouching, Jaune was snuggled into Glynda's Breasts.

"There, there." Glynda attempted to soothe as she kept on snuggling Jaune to her boobs.

 _'So this is the way i die. Death by boobies, it's not so bad.'_

Jaune was slowly turning blue, he was actually suffocating from Glynda's Breasts. Ozpin saved him.

"Um, Glynda, i think Jaune may be suffocating." Ozpin said making Glynda turn red and immediately let go off Jaune and reorganized herself. Jaune was still recovering from the suffocation with swirls for eyes as he dropped on the floor.

"Sorry Jaune." Glynda apologized. Jaune only brought a thumbs up in response.

"My, Glynda, I never thought you could be so bold." Ozpin smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Glynda's only response was flying a book onto Ozpin's face. Eventually Jaune stood up.

"Hah, thought i was going to die." Jaune said. before he adopted a perverted expression. "Although that would not be bad. Hehe, death by Glynda's boobs. talk about happy memories."

And another book flew to Jaune.

-Emerald Forest-

Initiation was going good.

Ruby Rose was (Un)happily paired with Weiss Schnee.

Blake Belladonna was paired with Yang Xiao Long.

Lie Ren was paired with Nora Valkyrie. (Like he had choice)

And Joan Arc was paired with Pyrrha Nikos.

Everything was good.

Until Joan went into a Deathstalker's Cave.

Contrary to most creatures of Grimm, which have black fur or feathers, a Death Stalker has a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. The Deathstalker's strength was their glowing golden stinger on their tail that it used as a lure. It also had a pair of large pincers that it used to defend itself and grab/cut into its targets. The Death Stalker's ten red eyes and unique markings could also glow in the darkness when it chooses to reveal itself to its prey.

Now they were running. Running from towards the direction of the ruins. The Deathstalker chased the until Joan sliced at a tree trunk, making the huge tree land on the Deathstalker, Keeping it in place.

"Phew..." Joan said as she sheathe her sword and kept on running. "Now, to the ruins!"

\- Later -

Yang and Blake were walking towards the ruins. When the Ruins came in full view, Yang rushed to it and grabbed a chess piece.

"They must be the relics."Blake said as she saw a few other relics missing. Meaning that some already got the others.

"Hey!" Yang said as she tossed her Partner a knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smiled and laughed. When she came to became. It seemed that the words of Jaune Arc have influenced her personality. She already lightened up a few time to selected people.

 _'T_ _rust in your teammates. They will risk their lives for you. And they trust that you will do the same for them.'_ Blake reminisced the moment. Still, she could not know how to man broke down her walls and walked right into her brain.

 _'Wonder when i'll meet him again.'_

Yang and Blake rapidly turned around to see an Ursa go straight at them and then stopping. Shocked that a Grimm just stopped. They would have went to look. If not for a certain very energetic girl.

"Aww, i broke it." Nora said as she jump down from the Ursa's back. and out come an extremely exhausted man.

Ren stood up and limped his way to the ruins. "Nora... never... do that... again..."

Nora cheerfully followed. "Yes Ren." Nora said with a mock salute.

And few moments later Joan and Pyrrha appeared and rushed towards the ruins and grabbed a rook piece.

"Hey Pyrrha what do you think of thi-"

Before Joan could finish, Nora snatched the rook and sang a catchy tune.

"I'm Queen of the Castle~ I'm Queen of the Castle~" Nora sang as she jumped around with a rook or a 'Castle' in Nora's terms.

"Nora. Give that back to them." Ren said as he took their own Rook piece.

"Okay~" Nora said as she tossed the rook piece back to Joan.

Then suddenly, a Nevermore flew above them.

The Nevermore was an avian that had features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. Like other creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin.

The Nevermore was circling, and then suddenly, a figure jumped off. A figure that was most notably red in color.

Yang's eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, That's! Ruby!"

"She's still falling." Blake commented.

Before anybody could do anything, Joan rushed and made an aura enhanced jump to catch Ruby.

Ruby closed her eyes shut, waiting for impact, but it never came. To her surprise, she was caught by a yellow haired woman. She recognized as Joan. The one who puked on the bullhead.

"Joan!"

"Hey Ruby."

As Ruby and Joan made it to ground Ruby was immediately hugged by Yang.

"Ruby! You worried me!"

"Sorry sis!" Ruby replied as she was being choked by Yang's Boobs.

"Wait, where's Weiss?" Ruby thought.

"I'M STILL UP HERE YOU DOLT!" Weiss replied from the Nevermore.

Weiss Schnee was still on the Giant Nevermore.

"I said jump!"Ruby exclaimed

Weiss only rolled her eyes. She jumped and made her way down with her glyphs.

Then right on time, The Deathstalker from before suddenly appeared. And the Giant Nevermore looked like it was preparing for a fight.

"Alright! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together."Yang joked.

Ruby stood straight. "Not on my watch!" Ruby said as she rushed towards the Deathstalker until her cape got pierced by the Giant Nevermore's feather. And then the Deathstalker's Stinger was nearing her. She heard a faint cry of "Ruby!" As she saw the Stinger approaching. Only to be frozen.

The stinger got frozen withing a wall of ice.

To her surprise, it was Weiss that saved her.

Weiss!

"I admit that i can be a little... difficult. but if we want to get out of here alive then we have to work together." Weiss said.

Ruby jumped up and hugged Weiss! "Yay! I knew you liked me!"

"Get off me you dolt!"

Weiss and Ruby went away from the wall as the Deathstalker eventually broke it.

The Eight of them formed a circle. Every one of them unleashed their weapons.

Crescent Rose cocked.

Myrtenaster spun.

Ember Celica loaded

Gambol Shroud became a Handgun.

Crocea Mors glowed

Akouo and Milo was unleashed

Storm Flower clinked.

Magnhild shun with lightning.

Joan, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha rushed towards the Deathstalker, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang climbed up to higher ground.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang got up to higher ground and unloaded bullets onto the Nevermore. The Nevermore simply charged and smashed into the ruins that they were standing on. As they fell, they were making their own way up back on to the platform. Ruby used her recoil. Blake swung her weapon on a fallen pole and ran up on it. Weiss used her glyphs. Yang used the falling debris and her shotgun recoil.

Weiss took a look around. "None of this is working."

Blake finally limped up using her Gambol Shroud and rolled on the platform the stood up. Yang was seen continuing her barrage at the Nevermore, firing shotgun round at the Nevermore.

"Cover me!" Ruby said as she used her recoil and launched herself up in the air as Weiss did a stance with her Weapon.

Now, Joan, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were seen facing off a Deathstalker.

"We gotta move!" Joan said as they ran up the crumbling bridge and charged at the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker used one of its pincers to strike at Pyrrha, who then blocked it with her own shield and the spun and slashed the Deathstalker's skin. The Deathstalker roared in pain and used the other pincer it had to strike at Pyrrha, that was then blocked by Joan's Shield. The moment the other pincer was blocked by Jaune, Pyrrha jumped over and slashed at the other pincer using her javelin.

Ren then charged at the Deathstalker, Unloading StormFlower on its Exoskeleton. The Deathstalker attempted to stab its stinger at Ren, who immediately jumped and mounted the stinger and again unleashed bullets on the Deathstalker. Nora charged and shifted her Hammer into a Grenade launcher and fired payload onto the Deathstalker. Because of the blast impact, Joan and Pyrrha were pushed back just in time to dodge a strike with both of the Deathstalker's Pincers. As soon as Pyrrha stopped getting pushed back, she immediately threw her javelin at the Deathstalker that left itself open. The thrown javelin dug itself in one of the Deathstalker's eyes.

The Deathstalker roared in pain, pushing his stinger back as well as swinging Ren halfway across the clearing. Joan, seeing the stinger at optimum position, Joan told Pyrrha to swing her shield at it. Pyrrha flew her shield, slicing off the stinger and landing on the Deathstalker's face. Pyrrha laid out her shield for Nora to jump from. As Nora prepared, Pyrrha made an aura enhanced jump and launched Nora up into the air. As Nora found gravity pulling her back, she fired another grenade to put more power into her momentum. Nora switched to a hammer and nailed the Deathstalker's Pincer. Also making the bridge they were on collapse, sending Joan and Pyrrha to the other side. In mid air, Pyrrha took her Javelin from the Deathstalker's fired another grenade to get off of the Deathstalker, leaving the Deathstalker to fall to its death.

As they stood up, they saw the Giant Nevermore that was fighting Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Yang was at a beam, firing repeatedly at the Nevermore. One hit actually hurt the Nevermore. And the Nevermore charged at Yang, as she jumped into the Nevermore's mouth and fired rounds in its mouth.

"I. HOPE. YOUR. HUNGRY!" Yang shouted for every time she fired into the Nevermore's mouth. As she jumped off the Nevermore. The Nevermore crashed into the wall and shouted a cry. Yang looked back to see Weiss approaching. As Yang went back, Weiss charged and used a glyphs to launch herself onto the bottom of the Nevermore and freezed it, preventing movement or escape from the Nevermore. As Weiss used a glyph to go back to ruby, Blake threw a part of Gambol Shroud that was now a ribbon chain. Yang caught it and hanged on to a pole opposite of opposite of Blake who did the same. Making what looked like a slingshot. Ruby launched herself into the slingshot and Weiss kept her in place with an attraction glyph, which held Ruby in place.

"Leave it to you to come up with this idea." Weiss said as she aimed.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph, Can i?"

"..."

"..."

"Can yo-"

"Of course i can!" Weiss said as Ruby focused and cocked her weapon. Weiss released the attraction glyph and launched Ruby with a Propulsion glyph. Which made Ruby launch faster up into the air. While Ruby was flying across the air She was using her weapons recoil to propel herself faster towards the Nevermore with a trail of roses. Once her Scythe had its blade around the Nevermore's neck, Weiss summoned attraction glyphs up the cliff for Ruby to run up to. Still using her weapon's recoil, Ruby ran up the cliff with a trail of roses and finally when she got to the top, she cleaved the Nevermore's head clean and stood up on the cliff. Overlooking the ruins.

* * *

"They did good." Jaune said. He had watched the whole thing from the Headmaster's office. He had to say, he was impressed.

"It appears that we have rather promising students this year." Ozpin said. "What do you think Glynda?"

Glynda only nodded. "It is indeed impressive. However, can we really trust in them to protect Remnant?"

Jaune sighed at Glynda's response. "Come on, don't be such a buzzkill, How a person acts in a life-and-death situation is how they really are."

Ozpin made his way to the door. "We must make haste for the auditorium, we have teams to announce!" Ozpin said as he left the office.

Jaune and Glynda nodded and followed Ozpin.

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the White knight pieces, From here on out, you will be known as Team RWBY _( RUBY)_" Ozpin announced gaining a round of applause from the other students. "And you will be led by... Ruby Rose." Gaining another round of applause. As Yang hugged her sister fiercely and tossed her up into the air.

"Joan Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You collected the White Rook pieces, From here on out, you will be know as Team JNPR (Juniper)"Ozpin announced gaining another round of applause. "And you will be led by... Joan Arc." Gaining another round of applause. While Jaon was shocked. She never imagined she would become the leader of her _own_ team.

Blake's eyes squinted. _'Arc? Could Jaune and Joan be related?'_

As Team JNPR were celebrating, Glynda went near Joan and spoke a message.

"Come to the Headmaster's Office later."

Joan knew what it meant. So after her team finished unpacking she went towards the Headmasters office. At the door, Joan was conflicted. What would she say? What would she do? How would she act? So she just went for it.

Once Joan was inside the Headmaster's Office, She saw someone she had always wanted to see all those years ago.

There was Jaune Arc, Her Brother, sat on a chair looking at her.

"Hey Joan. Long time no see."

* * *

 **AN: AHHH! FINALLY FINISHED! MAN THIS TOOK LONG TO WRITE, I ACTUALLY HAD TO WATCH THE FIGHT SCENE TEAM RWBY AND TEAM JNPR VS DEATHSTALKER AND NEVERMORE TO GET THIS THING DONE! ANYWAYS IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW SO STAY COOL, MORE TO COME. SIGNING OFF ZAC_FF UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	4. Professor Arc

**AN: HEY GUYS WELCOME TO MY STORY, REMNANT: THE SECOND TAKE. BUT FIRST, I HAVE TO SAY THAT AFTER THIS CHAPTER, UPDATES WILL BE DELAYED. REASON FOR THAT IS I HAVE SCHOOL COMING UP ON JUNE 5, AND WITH SCHOOL COMES, HOMEWORK, PROJECTS AND EVERYTHING ELSE.**

* * *

"Hey Joan, Long time no see."

Joan Arc was face to face with her lost brother. The same one she had wanted to see all those years ago. Those times were over, her brother was right in front of her. But she felt anger.

Why was she angry?

After all those years. After the suffering she had gone through. She had just passed Initiation in order to meet him.

AND HE JUST SAYS 'HEY!'

Joan Arc was not having it that day.

Joan rushed forward and hooked Jaune to the side of the face. Oh, did that feel satisfying.

"Ouch" Jaune said as he stood up. "I deserved that."

Joan's hands clenched.

"No you didn't" Joan said as Jaune looked at her. "YOU DESERVE THIS!" Joan said as she hooked Jaune again, this time, as Jaune was down again, Joan seized the moment and straddled Jaune and punched the living hell out of him. As Joan punched the shit out of Jaune. Jaune knew better than to resist, so he let himself get punched, again, and again, and again, and again, and again, he took every punch and waited until Joan was satisfied. After all..

This pain was nothing compared to what they really felt.

As Joan kept on punching, Jaune noticed her punching getting lighter and lighter, until she finally stopped. As she stopped, Jaune felt his shirt getting wet, he looked to see droplets of water, tears, dripping from Joan's eye, oh so slowly. Joan finally stopped and opened the emotional faucet she had been holding in.

"Why?" Joan whispered loud enough for Jaune to hear. "Why didn't you contact us."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you let us know?"

"I'm sorry"

"We almost fell apart because of you."

"I'm sorry."

Joan's hands once again clenched.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE THINGS WE WENT THROUGH!" Joan exclaimed. "Grandfather always had a feeling that you were alive, even when nobody believed him."

Jaune let out a small laugh. "Heh, even way out of his time, he somehow still gets everything right."

Joan punched Jaune. "Hey what was that for?!" Jaune said as he saw Joan preparing to give another punch.

"That was for Mom!"Joan as as she raised her fists again.

punch* "That was for Dad!"

punch* "That was for Jessie!"

punch* "That was for Juliet!"

punch* "That was for Jaclyn!"

punch* "That was for Jade!"

punch* "That was for Jennifer!"

punch* "That was for Joy!"

Joan stopped for a second and raised both of her fists again. "And this is for me!" Before Joan could land her punch, Jaune caught her hand and used his other one to cup her face.

"Look, Joan. I'm sorry." Jaune said as he let out a bitter smile. "I know, you guys didn't fare well because of me. I know, i broke the hearts of my friends. And i know, i caused my own family pain." Jaune said as he slowly stood up and gave a hand to Joan, who accepted and also stood up.

"But i'm here now, i'm safe and sound." Jaune said. "Besides, you seemed happy to see me, at least, happy enough to straddle your own brother."

At that Joan became bright red at an instant, she wasn't really thinking and just went with the flow and let her body take control. Who knew she would end up in that position.

"Look Joan, i know that when you were little you were 'Going to marry big brother' But.." Jaune grinned mischievously. "Who knew you would become that bold."

Joan fumed and tried to punch Jaune again, only for Jaune to dodge it. "Hey! Stop punching already, haven't you punched your dear older brother enough?" Seriously those punches hurt. Jaune was sure glad to his massive aura reserves, otherwise he would have been a squashed lemon or some other thing yellow. Yeah, that was a bad metaphor.

Jaune grinned. "Or is this another one of your techniques to make you straddle me again?"

At that, Joan just stopped and let out a shout in frustration. And a few moments later, she calmed down. "Anyway, are we going to contact Mom and Dad now?"

At that, Jaune shook his head. "No, i'm afraid that will have to be delayed."

Joan was shocked. "Why?"

Jaune shut his eyes. "You know how you reacted right?"

Joan only nodded her head.

"Then the rest of the family's reaction will be similar to yours." Jaune pushed some of his hair back and looked Joan in the eye. "Those kinds of reunions should be face to face, not by a call."

Joan smiled. "Even after 5 years, you still act like that." Jaune always did act like everything he did should have an appropriate time and place for everything. Although that didn't explain why he casually flirted with women back at Atlas as Winter said.

But, she had feeling she didn't want to know.

"For now, call them and tell them i'm okay." Jaune said. "And also tell them to come for the Vytal Festival."

"Why don't you do it?"

Jaune shook his head. "My scroll is broken." Jaune said as he pulled out from his pocket a broken scroll. Probably broken from the impact when he fell.

"Oh, sorry." Joan apologized.

"It's fine." Jaune said. "Now, i believe you have to get some rest. After Initiation. You deserve it."

Joan's head dropped a little. Which Jaune noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Joan looked at Jaune. "Will you still be here tomorrow?" Joan hoped he said yes, she had seen her big brother after 5 long years, she'd be damned to let her brother go somewhere without her notice again.

Jaune smiled. "Of course i will. Arc's Promise."

Joan knew he was going to keep his promise. It was set in stone.

Joan walked towards the doors of the office.

"See you tomorrow Jaune."

Jaune smiled. "See you Joan, get some rest."

As Joan went out of the room. Joan made her way back to their dorm. As she was walking, She called her Family.

"Hey Mom."

"..."

"Yeah, I'm okay, i passed Initiation. Can you get the whole family and put this on speaker?"

"..."

"Yeah, Hey! I have great news. And no. I am not a lesbo Jessica."

"..."

"Jaune Arc is alive and is currently at Beacon."

"..."

"Yes, he is, i just saw him today and i spoke with him."

"..."

"Yes, i punched him Dad. A couple times."

"..."

"Okay fine, i punched him a lot."

"..."

"Yeah, He told me that confrontations from family and friends should be face to face."

"..."

"Yes, he told me to have you meet him at the Vytal Festival."

"..."

"He seemed alright."

"..."

"Okay Mom, Dad, Sisters love you too. bye."

Joan ended the call. Joan continued the way towards her Team's Dorm. When she got there, she was asked questions by her teammates, which she only answered that it was nothing much. Her team let it go, but judging by their faces, they were inclined to find out.

* * *

As Jaune started his trek back to the Professor's Quarters. He got a text on his scroll.

 _From: James Ironwood_

 _Subject: Ventus Claver Delivery_

 _Jaune, Ventus Claver is now in the process of being delivered, however, due to transportation i do not know when it will arrive. I will contact you the moment the shipment arrives._

 _PS. Winter knows, Penny knows. They both know and they have agreed to pummel you at a moments notice. Consider yourself lucky that Penny is still bedridden and Winter has her duties, or else both of them would have forced themselves out of the base and out onto Beacon._

Jaune let out a cold sweat due to the PS message, both of them were dangerous. But both of them teamed up?

And out for him!?

That was just downright terrifying!

Once again, Jaune Arc's life was saved by Ironwood.

Thank Oum for that.

* * *

\- The Next Day -

Joan woke up looking at red.

Red hair that was Pyrrha's.

Joan looked around and saw that Ren was already dressed, polishing Storm Flower. Nora was just about dressed already and was eating pancakes, Pyrrha looked like she had just gone out of the shower and had woken up Joan so she could take hers.

"Joan, its 8:15 already, you have to take a bath and brush your teeth." Pyrrha motherly said.

"Alright mom." Joan sarcastically said with a smile, earning a laugh from Pyrrha and snickers from both Ren and Nora.

As Team JNPR had everyone ready, they were going to go out the door until they heard a scream and the bang of a door.

"IT'S 8:55 YOU DUNCE!"

Team JNPR looked out of their door to see Weiss storming out of their room and rushing towards their first class.

"Uhm, to class!" Ruby meekly said as Team R(W)BY rushed out.

Joan straightened her uniform and ran. "Come on!"

And so Team JNPR and RWBY rushed towards their first class. Not noticing that they passed by Ozpin and Glynda.

Ozpin laughed. "Ah to be young."

Glynda only shook her head.

* * *

\- Grimm Studies -

"Monsters!-"

Joan- no scratch that, everyone in the class felt like dying out of boredom.

"Demons-"

Seriously, this professor had to be the most boring of professors in the whole academy.

"Prowlers of the night."

Ruby was struggling to keep awake, Blake had another book under the cover of the study book. Yang had used the 'Book Cover' trick to hide her sleeping face. Weiss was eagerly taking notes, albeit the twitching eyes. Ren was stoic. Nora had just outright fallen asleep. And Pyrrha was taking notes.

How the heck do Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren cope with this?

"Yes, The Grimm go by many names, but i mostly call them Prey! Hahaha." The Professor said as he laughed. And silence only followed.

"And so will you once you have graduated from this prestigious academy."

The Professor stood straight. "My name is Peter Port, But you can call me Professor Port."

Peter Port appeared to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His had pants that he wore that were tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

He had gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

His name was Peter Port.

And he was _Portly_.

Oh, The irony!

"Now as i was saying, Vale, along with three other kingdoms are Safe Havens in this otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in"Professor Port said.

"Huntsmen! Huntresses!" Professor Port paused as to wink at Yang, who almost vomited as a response. "Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"From what you ask... The very world!" Professor Port exclaimed as he raised one of wrists to the air.

"Eyyy-Yeah!" A student exclaimed as he shyly went back to his seat.

Professor Port resumed. "That is what you are training to become."

"But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man... Me! When i was a boy..." And so Professor Port went on blabbing until his words became inaudible.

Meanwhile, Next to Weiss, Ruby was scribbling on paper all the while giggling to herself. When Ruby was done she showed her scribble to her team.

The scribble consisted of a rather childlike drawing of Professor Port with an en-captioned 'Professor Poop'. Yang laughed, Ruby giggled, Blake let out a small smile,and Weiss shut her eyes in frustration.

Until Professor Port coughed loudly, bringing Team RWBY's attention back to him.

"In the end, the mere Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And i returned to my village with the beast held in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a Hero."Professor Port bowed.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. Well-Educated and Wise." Professor Port said.

Weiss Schnee was getting irritated by Ruby Rose, not only was she irresponsible, Undependable but also incredibly stupid!

She was about to burst until the doors opened.

"And that is what the textbooks say."

The door opened to reveal a young man with Blonde Hair and Blue eyes with pale skin.

This was Jaune Arc, but there was something different. He no longer wore a hoodie. Instead he happened to be wearing a white half-sleeved shirt with a red tie and black pants, accompanied with matching black dress shoes and white groves.

This was no longer Jaune Arc, Huntsman.

This was Jaune Arc.

Professor Arc.

"Jaune!" Blake, Pyrrha and Joan yelled out simultaneously which made the three of them look at each other.

Jaune only waved his hand. "Hello students, My name is Jaune Arc. All Purpose Professor at Beacon, meaning i will have to assist in all of first year subjects

 _'What the hell? I know he promised me he would still be here, but to be a professor at beacon?!'_ Joan thought with wide eyes.

 _'Jaune Arc is a Professor at Beacon? Looks like this should turn out to be a fun year.'_ Pyrrha thought.

 _'I have a feeling i won't be able to live my high school life as i planned, not with this guy here.'_ Blake thought with a smile

Peter smiled. "Ahh, Jaune my boy, finally arrived have you?"

Jaune smiled. "Well i am here aren't i?"

"Yes you are." Peter said as he pat Jaune on the back. "Now i believe you we're saying something?"

Jaune's eyes widened. Jaune was planning to forget the textbooks and tell them what a Hunter really is. He expected Peter to stop him and let them learn on their own. But Peter was telling him to go on.

Jaune nod his head and spoke. "Based on textbooks, A huntsman must be honorable, dependable, well educated and wise. However, A huntsman cannot be classified, by these alone. A huntsman must be capable of thinking on the fly, a huntsman must consider the feelings of others, a huntsman must be down-to-earth."

The whole class fell silent.

"Now those things that i said don't classify Huntsman. Anyone can become a Huntsman."

Weiss stood up. "Professor! A weakling cannot become a huntsman! Someone Irresponsible cannot become a Huntsman!"

Jaune only laughed. "You still don't get it do you princess."

Weiss sat down and raised an eyebrow.

"Huntsmen are individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That is what being a huntsman means." Jaune said as he went near Weiss's seat. "Princess, whether you are a weakling, or an idiot. If you do your best to protect then you are already a huntsman by heart."

At that moment, Jaune did something crazy. He went and put Weiss at the middle of the classroom by the board and then Peter unlocked a cage containing a Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk was a quadruped beast with many features associated with an actual boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks.

The Boarbatusk seemed to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, their underside was comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little to no body armor or shielding.

The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss who looked like a deer in the headlights, until Ruby appeared in a show of flowers and carried Weiss out of the way.

"Hey Weiss you okay?" Ruby asked Weiss. She did not know what their Professor was thinking. Their Professor was the one who saved her, and he practically threw her Partner onto the field.

Weiss blinked a few times. "Uhm, i am fine Ruby." Weiss sad as she stood up and dusted herself off. Weiss looked at Ruby. "Thank you."

"No problem."

The Boarbatusk readied itself to rush again until an axe suddenly embedded itself at its face, causing it to cry out in pain.

However, the axe was not a normal one. The axe Blunderbuss, The weapon wielded by Professor Peter Port. It is a cross between a blunderbuss and a battle axe.

As the Boarbatusk evaporated, The noise died down. But not Ruby and Weiss.

"What did you do that for!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Go to your seats and i'll explain." Jaune deadpanned

Ruby and Weiss went back to their seats. As they got back to their seats everyone paid attention to what their professors was going to say.

"That Class, was a demonstration of how Grimm act." Peter started. "Grimm do not care if you are famous."

Jaune seconded. "Nor do they care if you're rich."

"or Insolent."

"or Irresponsible."

"Let this be a lesson to you all." Jaune said, nodding to Peter.

"Grimm will attack no matter what. That is why we Huntsmen need to protect and defend against the Grimm. On the battlefield, all your titles will be forfeited. On the battlefield you will only be Huntsmen, Hunters and Huntresses." Peter said.

"That being said, Thank you Ruby Rose for saving Miss Schnee." Jaune said.

Weiss stood up. "Wait! What were you going to do if Ruby hadn't saved me?"

"We would have saved you of course." Jaune replied. "Do you really have to ask?"

Jaune stood straight. "Saving people is what we Huntsmen do for a living." Jaune said, gaining a lot of looks of awe directed to both professors. "Now..."

Peter and Jaune looked to one another, before they addressed the entire class and spoke simultaneously.

"Class Dismissed!"

* * *

As everyone walked away. Weiss approached Ruby.

"Ruby." Weiss meekly said.

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby replied

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me today."

"Aww, Weiss you don't have t-"

"But i do!" Weiss exclaimed, surprising Ruby, along with Blake, Yang and Team JNPR who were listening in.

"You don't understand. When you became leader i thought that you were an insolent, Undependable, irritating girl who managed to get into Beacon two years earlier."

"Weiss." Ruby silently said.

"But now i know better. Instead i, Weiss Schnee, will try become the best partner my leader can be." Weiss said with he head held high.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Of course Weiss! And i, Ruby Rose, will try to become the best leader my partner and my team has ever seen!" Ruby exclaimed whilst raising her wrist up high.

"Team hug!" Yang said as she hugged her whole team, with Blake hesitantly joining later on.

"As Leader of Team JNPR i declare a joint team hug on our sister team!" Joan said as she and her team, even Ren joined.

As the Teams bonded Peter and Jaune were right behind an alley.

"Looks like we did our jobs." Peter said.

Jaune laughed. "Looks like we did." Jaune said as he looked towards Team JNPR. "Schnee had held a bit of hostility towards Rose. That might get in the way of their teamwork."

Teams had to get along with each other. Otherwise the whole team was at a risk. Ozpin had a clever way of making teams, although the problems in the process had to be dealt with by themselves.

"Well Jaune, i have to go my boy." Peter said as he went off. "Goodbye!"

Jaune only waved Port goodbye as he went and greeted Team RWBY, and JNPR.

"Hey students!" Jaune greeted.

Upon Jaune's arrival, Both teams immediately let go.

"Hey Professor." Pyrrha greeted.

Jaune's eyes widened in recognition. "Hey, are you, Pyrrha?"

"Yup, the one and only." Pyrrha said as she was suddenly swapped by and Joan appeared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah You and Pyrrha met each other again, blah blah blah." Joan interrupted with an aura of jealousy surrounding her . "Anyway, Why are you a teacher here at Beacon?!"

Jaune laughed. "Well, long story short, i had to save Little Red Riding hood over there, and then Oz found me and Glynda pounced on me and then Oz gave me a job proposal and i accepted."

"Oh, okay."Joan replied, but she remembered something Jaune said. So did Pyrrha and Blake.

"Wait, What exactly do you mean by 'pounced on you'~?" Joan, Pyrrha and Blake said as they had adopted a _very_ vicious aura around them.

Jaune let out a sweat. He did not expect them to be this vicious! Damn!

He had to make excuses. He _had_ to.

"Uh haha, Did i say pounced? No haha. I meant to say bounded me. Yeah Glynda bounded me to my chair to prevent escape." Jaune said.

Pyrrha, Joan, and Blake had doubts. But they had no evidence to deny him. So they did the only things they could do.

They glare at him with squinting eyes before turning away. Leaving Jaune to sigh in relief.

 _'Whew, Bullet has been dodged.'_

"Well anyway i have to go now, see ya!" Jaune said as he dashed towards his destination.

Weiss's curiosity peaked. "How do you know Professor Arc, Joan?"

"Oh that Playboy? He's my Brother."

Everyone except Pyrrha shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"

* * *

\- History -

History went fast, well as fast as Professor Oobleck could speak.

Oobleck appeared to be a rather young man, with messy green hair. His attire was disheveled: his white shirt was partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

Oobleck was apparently a fast talker, literally. Even Jaune had a hard time writing key notes at the board.

Although Jaune had much fun when he had annoyed a student named Cardin Winchester.

Cardin had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor with a gold trim. The chestplate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

Jaune's Excuse?

"He looked like a stereotypical bully, and i was right."

When History was over, it was now time for Combat Class.

With Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

\- Combat Class -

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, your Combat Class Instructor."

She apparently, had her Riding Crop with her. Glynda's Crop was a thin, black riding crop with a simple black and purple design on the handle.

"Beside me is our Assistant Instructor Jaune Arc." Glynda said as she introduced Jaune.

"Normally i would randomize matches, but, seeing as this is our first meeting. I can have one volunteer go up against Professor Arc." Glynda proposed.

"Why me?" Jaune asked.

"Because i said so." Glynda replied as she adopted a dangerous purple aura. "Of course, It's not like _you_ would go against _my_ decision. _Right~?_ "

"Of course not Miss Good _witch_." Jaune replied. _'I have been targeted by that aura once before, its not going to happen twice.'_

Glynda's eye twitched. She flicked her crop and a random box flew out of nowhere and hit Jaune at his back which made him drop down onto the Combat Field.

"Now seeing as Professor Arc is now out on the field, any challengers?"

No hands were raised, Pyrrha had contemplated rising her hand, she almost did, until one brave soul raised a hand.

The hand raised was Cardin Winchester's.

"Ah, Mister Winchester." Glynda said.

Cardin was frustrated, This _P_ _rofessor_ had somehow pushed all of his button in the short duration of an hour. And it looked like combat class was the perfect time to release some anger.

"Mr. Winchester." Jaune said as he studied Cardin with a calculated eye. "I take it you want to release some _frustration_?"

"Oh, you bet i do."

Jaune shook his head. "Mr. Winchester, as much as i like a good time, i'm afraid i do not swing that way." Jaune teased, causing the class to be filled with laughter.

Cardin grit his teeth as he made his way to the field. When Cardin made it to the field, he brought out his weapon.

Cardin's Weapon of choice was a mace.

Cardin's Mace was a large, black mace, with ten flat flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would and a red Dust crystal placed at the center, kept in place by four claws. It also had a button above the hilt, suggesting this activates the Dust function.

Cardin noticed Jaune eyeing his mace. Cardin thought that this was an opportunity to push the Professor's Buttons.

"What's wrong? Jealous of my Mace?" Cardin smirked.

"Not really it's just." Jaune paused. "Nice mace, are you compensating for _something_?" Jaune said as he wriggled his eyebrow. Again gaining laughs from the other students

Cardin's anger only increased. He brought his mace at a readied stance. Until he noticed something.

"Wait, where's your weapon?"

"Oh that thing. It still hasn't arrived yet. So for now, i will be using hand-to-hand combat." Jaune said as he put his hands on his pockets. "I hope you don't disappoint Mr. Winchester."

"Enough of this useless banter." Glynda said as she brought up her crop. "Ready? Fight!" Glynda announced as she flicked her crop.

Cardin charged ahead with his mace in both hands and slammed them down, to which Jaune only stepped back to avoid, the impact from the blow cracked the floor a little bit.

"That's right Mr. Winchester, come at me with the intention to kill." Jaune advised Cardin, who now started to strike more fiercely. Blow after blow after blow was delivered by Cardin, that proved to be a Dodge after dodge after dodge from Jaune.

Cardin stepped forward and smashed his mace onto the floor in front of Jaune, who stepped back. However, Cardin, after seeing it a couple times, already knew what to do next. Cardin held his mace in one hand and jumped up and attempted to drop kick Jaune. Of course, Jaune spun to the left and skipped back with his hands still in his pockets during the whole battle.

"Adaptable huh, Nice trick." Jaune complimented. "You must be pretty strong to hold a mace that big with one hand." This only added more insult to injury than compliment to Cardin.

"Why won't you attack!" Cardin exclaimed as he attempted a swing to the body to which Jaune jumped and back flipped on.

"Why don't you make me?" Jaune replied with half lidded eyes, which proved more insult toward Cardin.

And then Cardin had another idea. Cardin swung his mace down towards Jaune's feet, which Jaune walked back, However Cardin switched hold so that his mace would go up instead of down. It's destination?

Jaune Arc's Crotch.

Jaune realized its destination. And so did the class along with Glynda. Glynda was going to stop his mace until she realized something.

Jaune Arc had become a _little_ angry.

Okay, scratch that. He became _very_ angry.

And no one, messed with Jaune when he was angry.

Jaune Arc let out Killer Intent that was directed at Cardin, who freezed immediately and let go of his mace. Jaune skipped back and caught the mace with one hand. And faced Cardin with his eyes hidden beneath his now visible bangs.

"Mr. Winchester." Jaune chillingly said. The whole class now had goosebumps. This was a Professor's wrath in it's pure form. "If you are a man then you must know these words."

Jaune faced Cardin with Killer Intent leaking.

 _"Bro Code 101: Thoust shall not target another man's testicles, unless the former was done so._ " Jaune Arc recited. "I'm sure you know what that means."

Jaune slowly walked forward, although killer intent has now disappeared. Cardin was still frightened.

"Say farewell to your balls!" Jaune said as he charged with mace in tow. Cardin stepped back. Cardin's legs were now 60 degrees apart, courtesy of Jaune's semblance.

Jaune brought Cardin's mace up. "One, and Two, and Three, and Fore!" Jaune brought the mace up like he swung a golf club.

Everyone waited for impact, but it never came as the ace was suspended inches above Cardin's crotch. Above revealed a single Jaune Arc with a shit-eating grin.

"Just kidding!" Jaune exclaimed as he swung the mace down to the floor and with his semblance bring forth a strong gust of wind disguised as the impact from the mace and the floor which sent Cardin out of the ring with his mace hitting the side of here he landed.

"Mr. Winchester's aura is now red and has also been sent out of the ring. The Victor is now Jaune Arc." Glynda announced as one after the other the students that were watching clapped and gave a round of applause directed to both Jaune and Cardin.

Jaune approached Cardin and gave him a hand and a manly hug with a pat on the back.

"You are strong Cardin, Very strong. However, i see a strong boy with a damaged childhood and an inferiority complex, let go of your past and live the present, once you do that, then i believe Beacon can make a very good huntsman out of you." Jaune whispered to Cardin who pat Jaune on the back as well.

Jaune now had the respect of Cardin Winchester, Along with Team CRDL (Cardinal).

"But seriously." Jaune said before he adopted killer intent. "Never attack a man's balls if he hadn't already tried the same to you."

Cardin nodded as he went back to his seat.

"Maybe you should have let him hit you, You don't really do anything moral with them anyway."Glynda commented.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Really, then would you like a demonstration Miss Goodwitch?"

Glynda's reply was another box to his head.

Jaune held his head in pain. "Sometimes i wonder why you Have _Good_ in Good _witch_." Another box.

The classroom erupted in laughter. Truly everything was right in the world.

For this was the kind of peace Huntsmen had wanted to defend all these years.

And they would do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

 **AN: WHEW, FINALLY FINISHED! NOW AS YOU CAN TELL BY THE AN AT THE START OF THE CHAPTER, CLASSES ARE STARTING FOR ME AND CHAPTERS WILL BE GREATLY DELAYED DUE TO THAT. OF COURSE, UPLOAD WILL NOT STOPPED AS I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD WHEN I CAN AND TYPE WHEN I CAN.**

 **NOTES:**

 **JAUNE'S PROFESSOR OUTFIT REFERENCE TO GLENN RADARS'S OUTFIT FROM _'AKASHIC RECORDS OF BASTARD MAGIC INSTRUCTOR'_. JUST WITHOUT THE SAME FACE.**

 **"ONE, AND TWO, AND THREE, AND FORE!" A REFERENCE TO THE CALL-OUT: FORE, WHICH IS USED TO CALL OUT AS A WARNING TO PEOPLE IN THE WAY OF A GOLF BALL.**

 **BRO CODE: A REFERENCE TO A SCENE ON TV SERIES _'HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER'._**

 **AND THATS ABOUT IT, AS USUAL STAY COOL HAVE A GREAT DAY.**

 **THIS IS ZAC_FF SIGNING OFF. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

 **PS: MY HANDS ARE SLOWLY GOING NUMB. CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHY? I AM TOO TIRED TO GOOGLE RIGHT NOW. (DUE TO MY TIME ZONE, IT IS CURRENTLY NIGHT TIME FOR ME.)**


	5. Trips To The Past

After Combat Class had ended, all students had gone to their next period.

Well, if _Lunch_ had counted as as something.

Anyway, all the students had gone towards the Cafeteria, with everyone eating and of the sort.

"I told you it was him!"

Ruby Rose was telling her team, _again_. She had told the team that Professor Arc, Jaune, was the one who saved her from Torchwick a few days ago.

Yang seemed to believe her.

Blake seemed to just shrug.

But Weiss wouldn't.

"And i told you, how can you be so sure?" Weiss retorted. "It is not as if, he's the only blond in Vale!" Weiss was declining the fact that their new Professor had just somehow saved her partner. "Besides, that was a few days ago. Teachers in Beacon have to arrive at Beacon for at least two weeks earlier to prepare."

Joan chipped in "But didn't Jaune say that because of Ruby, he was now a teacher at Beacon?"

Weiss sighed. "Alright, you got a point." Weiss accepted her defeated.

As Team RWBY and _JNPR_ found a table, Jaune was on Beacon's roof, overlooking the Emerald Forest.

 _'Memories, memories.'_

* * *

\- Flashback -

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Winter exclaimed, she could not believe what was happening, she had only been accused of being involved in a certain food fight (Even though she _did_ retaliate a few times.) This was unacceptable!

"I'm afraid you have to." Ironwood said as he glanced at the amount of paperwork on his desk. How could such a disaster appear from a couple of turkeys, pieces of celery, a swordfish and pieces of pie. "Eight soldiers bruised, and 2,450 lien worth of damage to several facilities. Be grateful that this will only be your punishment."

"But General! They started it!" Winter exclaimed as she pointed at Jaune, Roman, and Neo pieces of food still visible on their body.

"Hey, don't blame it on us Ice Queen, you launched everything at everyone back there. Fucking Glyphs." Roman said as he tried to dust himself off. As Roman and Neo glared at each other.

The General coughed. "Alright then, As your punishment Schnee from this day on, Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc, Roman Torchwick, and Neo Neopolitan. You will now be known as Squad SANT ( _Saint_ ) or Team SANT." The General annouced. "You will be led by Jaune Arc."

"And also, you, Winter Schnee, will not be promoted during your time with Team SANT." General Ironwood announced.

Winter raised her hand. "But sir-"

"No. This is your punishment." Ironwood said. "But you will be given a month in your squad, and after that, you can choose to leave."

Winter sighed in relief. Hopefully the month passed by fast. She could not think of staying in the pathetic three-man squad. Winter only glanced at Jaune and turned away angrily.

Jaune only sighed.

 _'The things that happen.'_

* * *

\- End Flashback -

Jaune sighed. The days, the days that were simple, albeit a few Grimm. Jaune heard a few footsteps behind him, he turned around and leaned both of his hands onto the railings, and saw Glynda walking towards him. Only difference was, Gynda had let her hair down. Glynda now had long wavy hair not as long as Yang's, but it was just about her arm.

"Glynda, what brings you here?" Jaune asked. Glynda was not one to be on the roof, or any part of beacon that wasn't the Faculty or the Classrooms.

Glynda sighed. "Just took a break after lecturing Winchester about Faunus discrimination at the cafeteria just now."

Jaune smiled. "What was his response?"

Glynda leaned forward on the railing. "He scoffed and said _'Sure, lets all be kind to a race that terrorizes humans'._ Children these days." Glynda sighed.

Jaune stood straight and stretched. "Well, you can't blame him, Faunus does terrorize Humans, and at the same time, you can't blame Faunus as well, we caused them to behave like this."

"But even so, that is not the way a huntsman should act. They should learn from your sister, she stood up for a bunny faunus, Miss Scarlatina, i believe her name was just now." Glynda said.

"They will all learn someday. Some people just take time." Jaune said as he started to walk off.

"Oh and Glynda?"

"Hm?"

Jaune turned around and smiled. "You should let your hair down more often, makes you look younger and even more glamorous." Jaune walked off, but he could make out stuttering behind him.

 _'Still got it'_

* * *

\- History Class -

Oobleck was, interesting, to say the least. He was a great man, a great scientist, and an even better friend.

But boy, was he a fast talker.

"Alright class for our lesson today, we will be talking about the Faunus Rights Revolution otherwise know as the Faunus War." Oobleck practically rapped as the whole class struggled to take notes. "Human kind was quite adamant about centralizing Faunus Population in Menagerie."

Oobleck sped around class and took a sip of whatever _drug_ was on his coffee mug. "While this might seem like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the, repercussions of the uprising can still be seem up to this day." Oobleck paused to sip his coffee.

"Now, have anyone among you been subjected or discriminated, due to their Faunus Heritage?" Oobleck asked his class, as Velvet slowly raised her hand.

"Dreadful!" Oobleck said as he suddenly appear next to Jaune, who was carrying a coffee grinder and filled Oobleck's cup back to full.

"Simply dreadful! Remember students this is precisely the kind of behavior that brings violence." Oobleck said as he saw Cardin scoff. "I mean, just look at what happened to The White Fang!" Another scoff.

Another sip of coffee. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked.

Weiss stood up. "The battle at fort castle."

"Precisely!" Oobleck exclaimed as he took another sip of coffee. "And who can tell me the advantage that Faunus had on General Lagune's forces?"

Oobleck looked around. "Mister Winchester, perhaps you have the answer?"

Cardin scoffed. "Well, for one, i know that its easier to train an animal over a person."

Joan retaliate. "You really are a dumbass aren't you Cardin?"

"What, you got a problem?" Cardin challenged.

Joan smirked. "Don't forget who ran with their tail behind his legs earlier at lunch."

And at that, Cardin just turned away.

"Miss Nikos, perhaps you have the answer?" Oobleck said.

Pyrrha stood up. "I do, its Night Vision. Many Faunus are known to have near-perfect sight in the dark." Getting a growl from Cardin.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and General Lagune was defeated." Blake seconded. "Perhaps he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin almost launched out of his seat, until a lien coin embedded itself right beside his head. Cardin and the whole class looked towards the source to find Professor Arc with the fingers in his left hand positioned like he flicked the coin.

"Easy, Winchester, another move and that would have been embedded in your brain, aura or not." Jaune threatened, which made Cardin gulp and back off.

Oobleck glanced at his watch and downed his coffee. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Class dismissed." Oobleck announced.

As Cardin got out of the classroom, Oobleck asked Jaune a question.

"Jaune, were you really going to embedded that coin in Winchester's head?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune laughed. "Of course not. After all..."

"Why would i use my left hand then?"

* * *

\- Flashback -

All the soldiers of the Atlas Military were sparring. And so were Winter and Jaune.

Winter's weapon, instead of her usual dual sabers, were now dual wooden sabers.

And Jaune's weapon, instead of _Ventus Cleaver,_ he had a single wooden sword, that he held in his left hand.

Winter striked at Jaune, aiming for his head, which Jaune blocked. After he blocked, Jaune jumped to gain distance, in which Winter immediately reduced as she charged with her Glyphs, which made Jaune block again.

"Go Jaune!" Roman cheered as Neo appeared with a sign saying _'You Can Do It!'_

"I'm trying!" Jaune said as he struggled against Winter. Jaune was at a disadvantage, Between Winter's twin sabers and her Glyphs, he could do nothing but block, parry or jump to gain distance.

"And failing." Winter commented. She could not believe this was the abilities of her so called _'Leader'_ A leader was a strong, dependable, and a great man, Not whatever Jaune was supposed to be.

In one final attempt, Winter slashed at Jaune's chest, aiming for an X. which Jaune deflected one and disarmed the other, as he jumped and let go of his sword, gripping Winter's last saber and disarmed her of her weapons. Now both of them were weaponless. As Jaune landed, Winter gripped his wrist, swung her palm on Jaune's neck and kicked one of his knees, making Jaune fall over and spit out saliva from the impact of the ground. Jaune tried to stand up, but what greeted his eyes were a saber aimed at his neck and his chest.

Jaune sighed and put his hands up. "Alright, i concede." Jaune said as Winter tossed Jaune's wooden sword and it hit him in the face, making Jaune lay on the ground again.

Winter scoffed. "I cannot believe, someone like you is my leader. You are inexperienced, you rush into battle and you are so inconceivable." Winter said as she put her weapons on the Weapon Shack. "I cannot wait for a month to be over, i simply cannot stand this." Winter said as she walked away.

Roman and Neo rushed towards Jaune.

"Hey kid, to be fair you lasted longer than any trainee has against the Ice Queen." Roman said as he asked Neo to put his weapon at the shack.

"Hey kid." Roan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you use your right hand." Roman said, he would have had a chance if Jaune had decided to use his right.

"You noticed huh?" Jaune laughed. "I only use my right when i'm serious. Never a bad idea to keep a card hidden up my sleeve or should i say arm."

Roman smiled. Most of the Atlas military, expect for Roman, Neo, and the General and a few select personnel knew that Jaune was a righty, no matter how often he was seen using his left hand.

"Besides," Jaune said as he grabbed the hand Roman offered and stood up. "If i wanted to do harm, i could easily use my left hand as well, just not as good as my right."

"Why didn't you?" Roman asked.

"Because Roman," Jaune said as he stared off into the direction Winter walked off on.

"Keep some emotions bottled up for a while, eventually they'll burst at the worst moments."

* * *

\- End Flashback -

"It doesn't hurt to have a trick hidden up my sleeve or arm. Ain't i right Bart" Jaune said. Gaining laughter from Oobleck.

"You're certainly not wrong." Oobleck said. "Well, i have things to do, and places to see. Till next time." Oobleck said as he vanished from the room.

"I really have to get whatever coffee he's drinking."

* * *

\- Night Time -

"Ugh, i'm still hungry!" Nora exclaimed as she rolled around the mat.

"You ate 3 stacks of pancakes, which every stack consisted of 10 pancakes, Two porkchops, 5 potato wedges and a whole turkey, how are you not fat?" Joan asked. It was really a mystery as to why her cherry teammate was still thin.

"Doesn't matter!" Nora exclaimed as he sat up. "Alright i have decided!" Nora gained looks from everyone. "We will go to Professor Arc's room!"

"What?!" Pyrrha.

"Why!?" Joan.

"Nora?!" Ren.

"Think about it!" Nora said as she flipped and suddenly got all her teammates to the table. "Joan is his sister, she can't say no to her. Plus, with us, he will not beable to resist!"

"Nora we can't do that." Joan said. "Even if he is a good cook we can't just ask them to-" Joan did not get to finish as her stomach began to betray her by growling.

Hey! It wasn't her fault! Jaune's cooking was simply great, it always seemed to make her stomach come alive at anytime.

Nora grinned. "To Professor Arc's room! and lets bring along team RWBY!"

Nothing was going to stop Nora. Even if she had t manually strap everyone down and go to Jaune's room, she would do it.

No matter what, Nora always finds a way for her shenanigans.

* * *

\- Scene Change. (Jaune's Room) -

"So what did you need now?" Jaune said.

Jaune was dressed in nothing but a Green tank top, with a number 3 at the back. With black shorts that reached his knees, and only sandals. He was dressed for comfort.

Definetely, not whatever was going on here.

Team RWBY and JNPR knocked on his door, when he saw them he saw a haggard Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Weiss, and Blake. Claiming that they were hungry.

Joan smiled. "We want you to cook for us."

Jaune looked at everyone and it looks like they were all somewhat hyped up to eat.

Jaune smiled. "Alright, fine." Jaune said as he made his way into his room, with Team RWBY and JNPR in tow.

Jaune's room was pretty simple, There was a living room and a kitchen. A flat-screen TV, There was a private bathroom with a bathtub. In one room was a master bedroom with another Flat-Screen TV just a little bit smaller. A table that could fit about ten people. With some unopened packaging boxes around the room, neatly stored in a corner.

"Hey Jaune." Joan asked.

"Yes?" Jaune said.

"Why is the table so big?" Everyone was also wondering that, considering Professors usually had a small table, why had Professor Arc been given a large table, big enough for feasts.

"Ahh that." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. "Ozpin knows about my cooking _skills_ and now whenever an occasion is happening, i become a cook for all the Professors here at Beacon."

Apart from Joan, everyone was shocked, surely he could not be such a good cook.

"I hope you can cook as well as the cooks at my place." Weiss said/bragged.

Jaune smirked. "Of course, only a Schnee would say that."

"Excuse me."

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone." Jaune said as he grabbed some pans and pots. "A cold, cold, Winter Schnee."

Weiss gasped. "You know my sister?"

"Of course, but that is a story for another time." Jaune said as he knew that Weiss deflated. "Someday, i'll tell the tale, but for now i have to cook."

Blake sniffed "Uhm, Professor."

"Please, outside of class, call me Jaune."

"Alright, Jaune!" Yang said as she suddenly appeared dangerously close in front of Jaune. "I'm Yang Xiao-Long. Nice to meet you."

"And i am Jaune Arc." Jaune said. "And please, could you not stand so close to me, Miss Xiao-Long?"

Yang smirked. "Why, think someone will get the wrong idea." Yang said as she leaned in closer.

Jaune accepted the challenge and leaned in _really dangerously_ close to Yang.

"We can make it the right idea, right here, right now, _Miss Xiao-Long._ " Jaune flirted in a husky voice.

Yang was not used to someone flirting back, and definitely did not expect that from their _own_ professor. So she grew red and pulled away quickly and slowly regained her bearings.

"Excuse me, i have to go to the bathroom." Yang said as she hurriedly went to the bathroom, as she was feeling quite _moist_ in _a certain_ area. But before she entered the bathroom, she looked back at Jaune.

"Oh and call me Yang."

And the bathroom door shut closed. Sometimes, it just felt good to get some women flustered, even if its just for their reaction.

 ***Cough***

Jaune slowly turned to the voice to find Blake, menacingly staring at him.

" _Jaune,_ i believe i was asking a question?" Blake said.

"Go on." Jaune said as he was sweating.

"What will you be cooking?"

Jaune smirked. "Fish."

Blake's menacing aura immediately vanished as she drooled. "Fish?"

"Fish." Jaune said "Fried tuna fillet to be precise." Jaune declared, he knew that fish was a good thing for Blake, obviously caused by her heritage. (Cat Faunus.)

"But because, i don't have breeding right now, i am going to use," Jaune paused as he searched for something at a kitchen closet. And pulled out...

Rice Crackers?

"You are using rice crackers?" Weiss said. Rice Crackers for breeding? was he serious?

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it! I'll have you know a dusty old Qrow told me that these go with everything!" Jaune said.

"You know Uncle Qrow?!"

"You know Druncle Qrow?!" Ruby and Yang who just got out of the bathroom, exclaimed.

Jaune laughed. "Of course, we're buddies! He eats this with his booze all the time." Jaune said.

"To think you two were his nieces." Jaune said. "But that too is also a story for another time." Jaune said as he saw the looks Yang and Ruby had.

"For now, just sit back, relax and..." Jaune paused to put on a plain white apron and wore a bandanna he formed from a handkerchief.

"Let me cook."

* * *

\- Later on -

Crush the rice crackers.

Separate several egg whites from the egg yolk.

Prepare the egg white.

Put oil in the frying pan and heat.

While waiting, slice the tuna into fillets.

Drench tuna in the egg white, add spices, then cover the fish in the rice cracker for breeding.

Fry them, and occasionally flip them from side to side, to insure all sides are cooked properly.

Jaune wiped sweat off of his head. Cooking took hard work.

 _'Now for the sauce.'_

As Jaune went to work on the sauce, Team RWBY and JNPR's stomachs were revived, and each of them were now hungry, especially Nora and Blake. The former was more hungry than before, and the latter was desperate for her fish.

 _'Now, everyone knows Jaune can cook. But they will never take my brother away from me! Vultures!'_ Joan thought.

 _'So, he can cook, i hope he can live up to my expectations, but he has cooked for Winter before, so i need not worry.'_ Weiss thought.

 _'Why did Uncle Qrow not mention this guy before, he is soooo hot, he even flirted back, maybe i should place a few cameras here and the- NO! Bad Yang! Above the belt thoughts. His six pack, ARGHHH! stop thinking!'_ Yang thought.

 _'Fish, fish, fish, fish, mate, fish, fish, mate found.'_ I think we all know who thought about this.

 _'The fish is smelling good already, perhaps i could get some pointers.'_ Ren thought.

 _'Dear monty, i think i may have found the perfect man. All that is left is for us to fight. Simply splendid!'_ Pyrrha thought.

 _'I wonder, if he knew Druncle Qrow, then that would mean?! He already knew me from the start?! Even when he saved me?! Maybe, maybe not, He didn't seem to recognize me.'_ Ruby thought.

 _'Food! I am sooooo hungry! Who knew Professor Ar- no Jaune can cook! Maybe he can give Ren pointers, or maybe become our team's personal chef! That would be Terrific! I have to get Ren and Jaune on a cook off.'_ Nora thought.

As time went on, Jaune eventually finished, Jaune carried the plate of fried fish fillets, Blake was _visibly_ following the fish with drool and glazed eyes.

"Alright," Jaune said as he placed the fish on the table and took off his apron and bandanna. "Sit down, and lets eat."

Team RWBY and JNPR sat down and looked at Blake, as if expecting her to take the first bite. As Blake gulped, she slowly brought the fish towards her mouth and opened, and took a bite.

Heaven.

That was what Blake had experienced as she melted out of her seat and let out a moan.

" _Ahh~_ " Blake moaned as she took another bite. "Its so good!"

Following Blake's experience, everyone took a bite and felt like they had gone to Utopia. As everyone ate with joy, Jaune smiled as he watched his students eat without a care in the world.

Joan noticed that Jaune was not eating. "Hey, you aren't going to eat?"

Jaune shook his head. "No thanks, i already have."

"This is AMAZING!" Nora said stuffing herself with fillets. "You are now my most favorite person! Wait, no Ren is! We've been together for a looong time, but not together-together, not that i think you're not handsome Ren, but you know i-"

Jaune interrupted Nora as he patted her head "I get it. It's alright, i'm thankful that i am your most favorite person following Ren." Jaune smiled, which made Nora smile as she continued to eat.

"Now, as much as i would like for you to enjoy your food, i think it would be best to hurry up, you still have class tomorrow, plus your trip to Forever Fall." Jaune reminded.

"Do not worry, we are just about finished." Weiss said. To say Weiss was satisfied was an understatement. She was Absolutely Impressed! Fish had been served to her in more ways than one could count, but never did she expect the best to come from an improvised fried fish fillet, with _rice crackers_ as breeding!

"Thank you for the wonderful meal Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Your welcome." Jaune smiled. "Now, you best get going."

As both teams were just going out, Joan stayed.

"I'll help Jaune clean dishes, i'll follow after." Joan said as she stayed to help Jaune wash dishes.

As Jaune and Joan were washing dishes, things had been awkwardly silent for both of them, so Joan had decided to make small talk.

"So," Joan started. "Professor at Beacon huh, how's that like?"

"Pretty good."

"Are you?"

Jaune could not say anything until he heard Joan put a plate down.

"You still haven't gotten over it." Joan said, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

Jaune sighed. He knew this topic would come up.

"You have to face it! They betrayed you!"

"..."

"They almost killed you!"

"..."

"Face it Jaune! Roman and Neo are criminals and _they_ adandoned you!"

*Smash*

Joan suddenly found herself on a wall, with Jaune looking at her angrily.

"They didn't." Jaune said. "Something or someone, was making Roman do it."

Joan snarled. "I spoke with the General! Roman and Neo were seen shooting you by an almost dead surveillance cam another soldier had!"

"You weren't there!" Jaune exclaimed. "You didn't see their faces, they _were_ forced."

Joan and June stared at each other, each of them seeing the determination in either person's eyes. Joan, seeing the same look her brother had whenever he had set his goal, gave up.

Joan sighed. "You really aren't gonna stop?"

Jaune smirked. "You know me." Jaune said. "I will bring back our team, i will find who forced them, and i will find out what they want."

Joan smiled. Now this was the Jaune she remembered. The Jaune that had confidence in what ever he was going to do.

"And nothing, _nothing_ will stop me."

* * *

After that, Joan and Jaune had finished the dishes. Joan had gone back to her dorm to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

Back in Jaune's room, he was going to go to his bedroom to get some sleep. Until he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Jaune wondered as he went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Jaune opened the door to find a woman.

The woman was a beautiful woman with light pink hair that shaded into hot pink and was tied into pigtails, she tied her hair using two tubes, and had a small red clip on the left side of her face. The woman had red eyes, she was about 5'5 tall with small glossed lips. She looked very fragile, having a very slender figure and thin legs. She also wore a black short dress with white lining on the bottom and red ribbons on the bottom.

This was Professor Peach, Beacon's field teacher who never shows her face.

"My," Jaune said as he looked at Peach. "What brings you here Professor Peach?"

"Well, i've been a little stressed and what better way to release some _tension_ than going through the _sexual_ kind." Peach said as she let a side of her dress loose.

Jaune smirked. "Don't you have class tomorrow?"

Professor Peach entered the room and shut the door and locked it. "You know i don't usually show my face, won't you be kind and _service_ me?" Peach said in a sultry tone.

"I guess it would be wrong." Jaune said in a husky voice as he squeezed a part of Peach's butt. Which earned a squeak from Peach.

Professor Peach and Jaune went to the Bedroom while Jaune locked the door and shut the lights on the living room, he turned to see Professor Peach in sexy black lingerie.

"Come on Jaune." Peach said as she walked towards Jaune and took off his tank-top revealing a very toned body with a six pack, complemented with scars. "What a manly body."

Jaune smirked as Peach went for his shorts. "Don't worry, by the end of the night," Jaune paused to kick off his shorts and boxers, along with his sandals. "You'll be more than satisfied.

Peach gasped. "That's big! Will that even fit?" Peach exclaimed,it should be about 10 inches in length and 3 inches wide. "But, i _do_ like a big boy." Peach said as she licked her lips.

Jaune helped Peach stand up before she could do anything. Jaune unclipped her bra, revealing at least C-Cup breasts to spring forth.

"Don't you remember?" Jaune said as he pushed Peach onto the bed and Peach kicked her panties off. " _You_ wanted to relieve some _stress._ "

Jaune pushed down on Peach. "How about, _i_ prioritize _you_ first?" Jaune said in a deeper tone that made Peach even more wet.

"After all," Jaune said as he started to go down.

"By the time we're done, i can _guarantee_ you will not be able to walk."

* * *

\- The Next Morning -

Jaune woke up next to a mop of pink hair, with a smile on her face. Jaune got out of her hold and put the blanket on her. Jaune made a call and proceed towards the kitchen.

He made breakfast and left a letter for Peach to read by the time he would be gone.

As he left Peach woke up, to a letter. she got dressed and read the letter.

 _Dear Peach_

 _By the time you are reading this, i am probably on duty now, don't worry,  
i already informed Ozpin about our 'activities' last night and he seemed to understand.  
There is breakfast by the table, if it's cold, then put it in the microwave for 5 minutes.  
You lasted longer than i expected, so be proud of that._

 _Warm Regards, Jaune Arc._

Peach smiled as she made her way to the table and ate her still warm breakfast of Bacon, Eggs, and Bread.

"Jaune Arc, You are an amazing man."

* * *

\- Forever Fall -

This mountainous area had many cliffs and was covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even in the grass. The trees were known to produce a special Red Sap that was of interest to researchers. Cutting through a low point in the forest is a wide railway track, upon which a large cargo train travels.

"Yes students, The Forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful, But we are not here to sight see." Glynda said as the students, including Team JNPR, RWBY, and CRDL. Ruby was looking around the forest with awe.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and i am here to insure that you will not die while doing so." Glynda said.

But then a familiar gust of winds tore through the air and landed right next to Professor Goodwitch.

"And so am i!" The wind shattered to reveal Jaune in his usual Professor Outfit.

Glynda coughed. "And may i add, Professor Peach could not come with us, due to her 'lower body not active' yet, kind of weird considering she was last seen going into your room, isn't that right? _Professor Arc_?" Glynda said with venom in her voice at the last part.

Jaune scratched his head. "What ever could you be talking about." Jaune said as he started whistling.

Glynda only face-palmed as she regained herself and addressed the students again.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however, this forest is filled with creatures of Grimm, so please, always stay with your teammates. And we'll rendezvous here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

And so they began their time at the Forest of Forever Fall.

* * *

 **AN: WHAT IS UP GUYS, I'M BACK WITH A NEW UPDATE. SCHOOL IS STRESS! PROBLEMS AND WHATNOT, BUT ITS MANDATORY SO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT. ANYWAYS, HERE ARE SOME REFERENCES I MADE.**

 **References:**

 **Jaune's Cooking= Yukihira Souma's Char Okakiage from Food Wars!**

 **Professor Peach= Appearance of Inori Yuzuriha from Guilty Crown.**

 **SO THAT'S ABOUT IT, NOTHING SEROUS HAPPENED EXPECT FOR A FEW FLASHBACKS, AS THE STORY GOES ON, JAUNE'S PAST WILL BE CLEAR TO UNDERSTAND, KINDA LIKE HOW FLASHBACKS ARE IN "ARROW"**

 **SO FOR NOW THE FLASHBACKS ARE ABOUT WINTER SCHNEE.**

 **ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, MORE TO COME AND STAY COOL AND I HOPE YOU READ THE NEXT ONE WHEN IT GETS HERE.**

 **SIGNING OFF ZAC_FF TILL NEXT TIME**


	6. Forever Fall

"You may now start!" Glynda said, and with a flick of her crop, made the students disperse.

Jaune shook his head. "Do you really have to flick your crop, whenever you give orders?" Seriously, every time Glynda would give orders, she would always flick of her crop.

Glynda narrowed her eyes and flicked her crop another time.

"Alright i get it." Jaune said, backing up a little.

Glynda only stared at Jaune.

"Uhmm Glynda?"

*Stare*

"Glynda?"

*Stare*

Jaune started to sweat. "Glynda, what did i do?"

Glynda stood straight. "What _did_ you do?" Glynda made a fake thinking pose. "Oh, _i_ don't know, maybe its because _someone_ slept with a certain _pink-haired professor_?" Glynda said. "Take a quess."

Jaune smirked. "Glyn, it not _my_ fault i'm too irresistible, i just attract ladies wherever i g-" Jaune did not get a chance to finish for a broken branch suddenly hit him in his chest.

 _'Pervert'_ Glynda thought as she watched her colleague.

As Jaune was catching his breath, he stood up and looked upon the beautiful scenery that was Forever Fall.

 _'Forever Fall, Nice to see you again.'_

* * *

\- flashback -

It had been a couple weeks since Squad SANT was formed and it was tomorrow that Winter was going to be freed from the Squad.

But lets focus on the now.

"Alright Soldiers!" General Ironwood said as every soldier saluted him. "You may be wondering, what are you doing here?"

Ironwood stood straight. "Why are we at Forever Fall?!" Ironwood said as he let the soldiers, as well as Squad SANT look around the beautiful scenery that was Forever Fall.

All the soldiers wore a brown military uniform, with the exception of Jaune and a couple of soldiers that had their personal weapon.

"Well, that is because, we are here to exterminate Grimm! Because of the sudden influx of Grimm, People can no longer collect the Sap from the trees you see here!" Ironwood declared. As he obviously saw a bunch of soldier become depressed.

"Another extermination?!"

"Come on!"

"Can't we get another mission?"

"I am not supposed to be here!" A couple soldiers mumbled, although the last one came from a certain Ice Queen.

Ironwood chuckled. "Do not worry!" Ironwood said, making everyone stop and look at him.

"I am sure that you soldiers are tired of Grimm Extermination Tasks, and also our rations, therefore," Ironwood paused. "If you eliminate enough Grimm, we could get Red Sap from this forest!"

And at that, everyone cheered, rations? Yeah right. More like, Plywood!

Seriously, anywhere, and anytime.

Rations. Tasted. Bad.

While every soldier and Squad (S)ANT were celebrating, Jaune looked towards Winter, who simply cast Jaune a quick look and turned away with a "Hmpm" to which Jaune just scratched his head.

"So if you want that delicious Red Sap! You better get to work, in three! two! One!" Ironwood counted as he aimed his revolver on the ground in front of him.

Ironwood's weapon was an extremely large revolver with a six-chambered hexagonal cylinder. It had an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possessed characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. It also had two triggers and an external hammer. Intricate floral designs were etched onto the slide and grips. Light fluorescent blue designs were below the barrel and on the cylinder.

And he shot it.

"GO!"

And The Atlas Military Soldiers were now hyped to fight Grimm.

For Food.

* * *

\- Flashback -

Team JNPR and RWBY were together, Each of them were paired up, Blake had Yang, Weiss had Ruby, Joan had Pyrrha, and Ren had Nora. Each of them were collecting sap.

"Alright." Ren said as he put his last jar of sap that he needed.

That was, what he thought.

Until he looked back to see all of his jars of sap, emptied, next to Nora's jars of sap.

Well, they _were_ jars of sap.

"Nora," Ren calmly started. "Keep emptying our jars and i won't get to make pancakes."

Nora's eyes widened. "Okay Ren!" Nora said as she immediately went back to filling up jars that she could grab hold us at a rapid pace.

The mention of food, brought Joan to remember what happened the night before.

"Hey, speaking of food, whatcha think of my brother's cooking?" Joan said, immediately everyone tensed up upon remembering the near heavenly experience.

Although for a certain catgirl it _was_ a heavenly experience.

Blake fidgeted. "It was... i have no way to express it expect that it was _amazing._ "

"Yeah! Like totally!" Yang said. "He's a pretty nice guy, you know, Amazing cook, a flirt, handsome, and apparently, is also good-in-the-sack." Yang winked. "If you know what i mean."

"What are you saying?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang scoffed. "Oh come on! You heard Miss Goodwitch say that Professor Peach was unable to come with us here because of her and i quote, 'Lower body not active' heh" Yang said. "I mean, its pretty obvious. Plus, Miss Goodwitch was looking _directly_ at Jaune when she said that. It has to be because Jaune and Professor Peach, _got it on_ last night."

Joan thought about it. "I _did_ see Professor Peach go in the direction of Jaune's room last night."

Yang smirked. "And what was she wearing?"

"Nothing happened." Joan said as she laughed. "After all, she was only wearing a..." Joan paused and her eyes widened with recognition. "A Night Gown."

Yang grinned. "Hook, Line, and Sinker."

"Alright now," Pyrrha interjected. "Anything Professor Ar- i mean Jaune does, is none of our business." Pyrrha said.

"She's right." Blake said, as she went back and went to filling her jars. "It _is_ none of our business, Jaune is his own man, he could do whatever he wants."

"You're right." Yang said. "But i bet you two want just what Professor Peach received last night. Ain't i right?"

Both Blake and Pyrrha tensed upon the question, while the former nearly dropped her jar, the latter went red as her hair and went back to filling up her jars.

Yang laughed. "Haha, i thought so." Yang said as she tucked a couple strands of her hair behind her neck. "But, all that aside, he's kind of my type."

Joan's eyes widened. "You're 17 and he's 22"

"So what?"

"You're too young for him!"

"Shouldn't it be that Jaune's too old for her?" Blake interjected.

"It doesn't matter." Joan said. "Jaune would never fall for a hussy like you."

"Say what you will, but don't blame me if he gets is eyes on me, not my fault if i'm too hot." Yang said as she winked. "Literally."

Ruby groaned at the pun. "Yang! Stop!"

Joan sighed. "He's always been like this, sleeping with random women, even in the Atlas Military." Joan said.

However, at the mention of the Atlas Military, that got the attention of once again, everyone in the clearing. Obviously wanting to know more about their new Professor. Apparently other students had wandered into the same clearing as them and heard something about their professor, so they decided to listen in too.

Weiss stopped. "Wait, Atlas Military, as in _the_ Atlas Military?" Weiss could not believe that their professor was once part of The Atlas Military.

"Yeah, what else?" Joan said before she sighed again. "I swear, wherever he goes,just women all over him, even here. Unbelievable."

Before Weiss could say another word, she was interupted by something that looked like a jar with red sap.

That was headed towards Joan.

But suddenly, a Ruby appeared in front of Joan.

And she got hit by the jar of sap.

* * *

\- Earlier -

Here we find Team CRDL with a bunch of jars of sap. Supposedly these were for their task.

But that did not seem to be the case today.

"Hey Cardin? How much farther?" A member of Team CRDL said.

Said member was a slim boy of average height. He stood at the same height as all of his teammates except for Cardin Winchester. His head was shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it. He wore a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. The bracers had his silver-colored emblem printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, He wore a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wore a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wore dark-gray pants. His boots seemed to be made of a thick brown material and went up to his knees.

This was Russel Thrush, The R of Team C(R)DL.

"Yeah. I mean, its pretty hard carrying all these around." Another member said as he was accompanied with another member that was holding some kind of box.

The first member had light-brown hair that was combed to the left. He kept his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wore tan-colored armor with a belt that bore a dove on its buckle. He also wore vambraces on his arms that were the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

This was Dove Bronzewing, The D of Team CR(D)L.

And the last member had blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wore dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wore a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants.

This was Sky Lark, The L of Team CRD(L)

"Shut up." Cardin said as he swiped a tree branch that was on his face, which in turn, smacked Russel across the face.

"What are these for again?" Dove asked. The jars of sap were really heavy. Especially when you're carrying half a dozen of them.

Cardin smirked as he looked upon the clearing. On the clearing was Team RWBY and JNPR chatting about something, until he saw his target.

"Her." Cardin said as he pointed towards Joan. "That's our target, Joan Arc."

The rest of Team (C)RDL saw what he was pointing to and immediately stepped back.

Dove shivered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah." Cardin said, as he grabbed a jar full of sap. "Once i throw this, release the Rapier Wasps that are in that box."

Sky stepped back. "I don't think we should do thi-" Sky could not finish what he was saying as he was pushed aside and fell down.

"You don't _think_?" Cardin said. "I am already treated as a laughing stock, and you don't _think_ you can do this?"

"That sentence doesn't make sense."

"Shut up Dove!" Cardin said as he huffed.

Cardin turned around to look at the clearing.

Cardin took aim.

Russel held the box.

And Cardin threw it.

And so Russel opened the box, out the box came out a couple of Rapier Wasps.

The jar was going in its correct direction. And it was about to hit Joan.

Until,

Ruby jumped to save Joan and in turn, got hit by the jar.

* * *

\- Now -

Everyone was shocked. One second, they were gathering sap. And the next, they heard the sound of glass breaking.

Which brings us to now.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she immediately went to her sister. Until she heard a buzzing sound.

"Shit." Yang cursed. "Everybody, please! Get those Rapier Wasps away from Ruby! She's allergic!" Yang exclaimed. Rapier Wasps were number one in the subject of Ruby's allergies. And the number of Rapier Wasps that were here.

Ruby was in danger.

"I got 'em!" Nora said as she took Magnhild and changed it into its grenade launcher form.

And then suddenly, Nora pulled out several cans that looked like insecticide and loaded her grenade launcher with it.

"I knew these would come in handy." Nora said as she aimed and fired rounds all around the clearing.

Blake's eyes narrowed. "It's Team CRDL."

Yang's eyes turned red. "Weiss, Ren, Nora, stay and help Ruby. Think you can wash off the sap on her?"

Ren nodded. "I saw a stream nearby, we'll use that."

"Thanks." Yang said as she looked at the fleeing backs of Team CRDL. "Pyrrha, Blake, Joan, come with me." Yang said as the selected people followed her. The others around the clearing could feel her rage. Not knowing that her immense rage was drawing in Grimm.

"We are about to find some dead birds."

* * *

Cardin felt regret.

He saw the jar go straight for Joan and then Ruby suddenly popped out and took the hit for her.

And now, her sister, Yang was now out for him, or them.

And they were running.

Until they were intercepted by four women.

Namely, Pyrrha Nikos. Joan Arc, Yang Xiao-Long, and Blake Belladonna.

"Well, well, well." Joan said. "Look what we have here." Joan said as she drew her sword.

"Honestly, do you have no honor, Winchester?" Pyrrha said.

"Well, they do say, Birds of a feather, fly together." Blake said as she flashed her weapon.

"Or in this case, die together." Yang said as she cocked her gauntlets.

Cardin took several steps back, until he tripped upon their jars of sap that caused them to spray on the clearing.

"W-w-wait just let me ex-"

*ROOOAAAARRRR*

All of them looked at the source of the sound, and what they saw shocked them.

There were a massive group of Grimm. Ranging from Beowolves, to Alpha Beowolves, to Ursai to Ursai Major.

"Why are there so many?" Yang exclaimed as prepared for Grimm and so did Pyrrha, Joan, and Blake.

"Must be because of the massive spill of red sap." Blake said. Until she saw Team CRDL running the other way.

Joan noticed too. "Hey! get back here!" Joan exclaimed as she watched Team CRDL run the other way.

"Let us not worry about that." Pyrrha said as she looked at the horde of Grimm. "Lets worry about _our_ situation first."

"Yeah." Yang said. "But, man..."

"That's a _lot_ of Grimm."

* * *

Jaune was just chilling.

Walking around the forest.

Enjoying the scenery.

Until he saw Team CRDL running.

"Hey!" Jaune said as he caught up to them. "What happened."

Cardin caught his breath. "Nikos, Xiao-Long, Arc, and Belladonna. Grimm. Horde. Appeared."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"Jaune exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

Cardin looked down. "It was my fault. Professor i-"

Jaune cut Cardin off. "I'll see you in my office later. But for now. I have to go to them." Jaune said.

"Which way did they go?" Jaune asked.

"Exactly the opposite direction in which we ran." Cardin answered.

"Alright." Jaune said. "Now get to the bullhead and tell Miss Goodwitch to gather all the students." Jaune said as Team CRDL nodded and hurriedly went to the bullhead.

As Jaune rushed towards the Grimm. He could not help but rethink.

 _'D_ _éjà vu'_

* * *

 _-_ Flashback -

How did things come to this.

First, Jaune saw Winter gathering sap.

Then the next Jaune apparently did something (more like nothing.) And Winter went off into somewhere.

Which brought us to now.

Winter had a bleeding knee, thanks to a Beowolf.

"What are you doing you dunce?!" Winter exclaimed, as she found Jaune ripping a part of his uniform and wrapped her wound.

"Preventing infection!" Jaune said as he continued to wrap around the wound.

As Jaune finished he saw Roman and Neo, pushing back the horde of Grimm, although the horde of Grimm did not look to be lessening.

"Roman, Neo." Jaune called out. "Take care of Winter." Jaune said as he switched with Roman and Neo.

"What are you doing?!" Winter once again called out.

Roman scoffed. " Helping you, obviously." Roman said as he and Neo put pressure on her wound. "I don't know what Jaune sees in you to help you out, you've been a bitch seen we've first met. But that's what he wants."

"But don't you think you should help him!" Winter exclaimed, she didn't care much for Jaune, but he had been providing her food and shelter for the last 3 weeks, it would be wrong to _not_ care about him even if just a little bit

"Nah, Jaune's fine." Roman casually said as he saw Jaune with a Trainee Greatsword. "He ain't got _Ventus Cleaver_ with him. But he can do it."

"How can you say that?!" Winter exclaimed. The last time they fought, Jaune lost to her brutally. And now _he_ was going against a horde of Grimm?

She could not see that happening.

 _'Although i haven't seen Ventus Cleaver in a while, probably because its still under going investigation.'_ Roman thought.

"Anyways, take a chill pill Ice Queen." Roman said. "What hand was Jaune using in his fight with you three weeks ago?"

Winter blinked. "What?"

"What hand was he using with his sword?"

"Uhm, his left."

Roman nodded as he pointed to Jaune with his Greatsword. "And what is he using now?"

Winter looked. "His... Right" Winter's eyes widened.

"That's right." Roman said. " And he only does that when he's serious."

Neo typed on her scroll and showed it to Winter.

 _"Enjoy the show! XD"_

Back to Jaune.

Jaune drew his greatsword and glanced at the horde of Grimm.

 _'Lets hussle'_

Jaune rushed and slashed at the nearest Beowolf, then a second Beowolf went at him, Jaune stabbed his sword into the ground and drop-kicked the incoming Beowolf. Then, four Ursa ganged up on him, Jaune spun his sword around him, slashing through all the Ursa. Then, a beowolf suddenly sprang onto him, Jaune attempted to block with his sword, but he was still blown back and rolled over the ground and stood up again.

 _'Oh, you're in for it now.'_ Jaune thought as he used his semblance to clear a 3ft wide line across the horde of Grimm, which in turn, broke his weapon. _'So much for using my right hand.'_

Jaune noticed his broken weapon as he dodged an Ursa that tried to claw him. Jaune jumped high and with his semblance, slammed onto the ground, blowing away any nearby Grimm, and making a crater in the process.

"Roman." Jaune said as he wiped sweat of his forehead. "Take Schnee to the bullhead."

Roman nodded right away, and with Neo's help, teleported out of the field and reappeared at the bullhead, where she was medically treated.

As soon as Jaune knew they were gone, the pressure around them instantly become stronger, killing some Beowolves and Ursa that couldn't take the pressure.

"Well, my dear friends. It is now time to let loose." Jaune said as he rushed towards the horde and punched a Beowolf, but with his semblance accompanied by the punch, resulted in a joint impact between every Grimm nearby said Beowolf.

Jaune rushed to another Ursa and he brought his foot up and slammed it onto the ground, making another crater that blew some nearby Grimm away.

"Still a lot of you guys left." Jaune said as he gained distance. He heard the roar of Grimm, and took it as a challenge. Jaune once again prepared himself.

"I guess things are going to get messy."

* * *

 _-_ End Flashback -

Yang punched and shot every Grimm that came near her.

Joan slashed at every Grimm that went near her.

Pyrrha attacked every Grimm that went near her.

Blake shot and slashed at every Grimm that went near her.

But the horde just didn't seem to be lessening

"There is no end to this!" Yang exclaimed as she kept on punching.

"There has to be!" Joan exclaimed.

Joan kept on attacking, and slashing. But she didn't she a Beowolf's claw heading straight for her.

Yang warned her.

Blake warned her.

Pyrrha warned her.

But she didn't get to dodge. Instead, she shut her eyes and waited for the impact.

But i never came.

Instead, Joan opened her eyes and saw her Brother, Jaune Arc.

Jaune had his arm out like he had pushed something. And that something was a Beowolf, now decapacitated.

"Jaune!" All four females exclaimed. Shocked to see their Professor suddenly appear.

"Hey girls!" Jaune said. "You might wanna step back."

The females did so. As soon as they did, Jaune rushed towards the _whole_ horde and went to the middle.

Jaune spun around in the center and he spun fast. As Jaune was spinning he used his semblance, and so he created a spiral vacuum and spun _all_ the Grimm. And one at a time, each and every Grimm flew off into a random direction, killing them on impact. Once Jaune stopped spinning, he let out a burst of wind around his body and sent every Grimm that was left, flying in all direction.

And, of course, a couple of Grimm went flying towards the Pyrrha, Blake, Joan, and Yang, to which they slashed or dodged.

"Hey!" Joan exclaimed.

Jaune noticed. "Sorry, sorry."

Then, finally, the Ursa Major and the Alpha Beowolf appeared.

"Finally here, huh." Jaune said as he took a stance. "Let's get it started!"

All of them rushed at the same time. The Ursa Major slashed at Jaune, when Jaune dodged, he found the Alpha Beowolf was going to lunge at him. Once the Beowolf lunged, Jaune spun as to avoid the lunge, and to also roundhouse the Ursa Major, which was unfortunately, not enough to kill it.

Jaune back flipped as to gain distance. Then he headbutted the Ursa Major, as he landed, he back-flipped to kick the Ursa's jaw, then he jumped up again, and gave a final mid-air roundhouse to the Ursa Major's head, finally killing it.

As Jaune took a break, he forgot about the Alpha Beowolf behind him. The Beowolf lunged at him in an attempt to claw through him.

Only to be stopped by a shotgun gauntlet, right in its chest, thus killing it.

Jaune turned around, to see Yang, who had just punched the Beowolf.

"Nice job." Jaune complemented. "I guess i owe you one."

"Thanks, Prof!" Yang said. "But you don't have to owe me."

"No, i should." Jaune said as he smiled. "You practically saved my life."

Yang played with her hair. "Well, if you insist." Yang said as she winked. "How 'bout you and i have a date anytime i want?"

Everyone except Yang and Jaune was shocked. They could not believe that Yang was so bold.

 _'Damn Vulture!'_ Joan though, already contemplating murder.

 _'So daring, this is like that one seen where Momo suddenly appeared in Rito's bed when he woke up, dressed in nothing but lingeri- No Blake! head out of the gutter! Even though you like the guy, it doesn't mean you can fantasize about him, wait, is it though?'_ Blake debated. Jealous of Yang already getting _like points_.

 _'Relax, It's fine. It's Yang's nature to tease men. That's right, she's just teasing.'_ Pyrrha forced herself to believe.

Jaune smirked. "As much as i would like that _Miss Xiao-Long_." Yang blushed. "I'm afraid that will have to wait."

Jaune leaned on a nearby tree. "Anyways..."

"Would anyone tell me how things got to this?"

* * *

\- Beacon -

"Alright students." Glynda said. "Please return to your rooms and get rest."

Jaune stepped forward. "Cardin Winchester, please come to my office for a quick moment."

As each and every student went back to their dorms, Team RWBY and JNPR crossed upon Team CRDL, which they gave a _very_ threatening glare. Cardin only nodded and slumped as he made his way into Jaune's office.

Jaune would have followed, if not for Team (C)RDL intercepting him. Shakily standing in their place.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Got something to say students?"

Sky stepped forward. "Uhm well..." Sky took a deep breath. "It wasn't only Cardin's fault!"

Dove stepped forward. "Well, it kinda is, but we plotted the whole thing, we helped!"

It was now Russel's turn. "Besides, Cardin's our leader, and i'll be damned with we let him take all the blame!"

Jaune and Team (C)RDL stared at each other for a moment, until Jaune developed a grin.

"So, if i tell Ozpin that he should expel Cardin, would you go with him?" Jaune challenged.

Team (C)RDL eyes widened. "EXPULSION?!"

Jaune grinned even wider. "Yes, considering Cardin tried to throw red sap and set Rapier Wasps on Miss Rose, who is apparently highly allergic to Rapier Wasps. You could have actually killed somebody." Jaune calmed himself and grew cold eyes.

"Now..." Jaune said as Russel, Dove, and Sky shivered. "What is your answer?"

Team (C)RDL said their answer.

And it made Jaune smile.

* * *

"So Mister Winchester." Jaune started. "Care to explain?"

Cardin started to open his mouth, before Jaune interrupted.

"Mister Winchester, i advise that what you say is the truth, and nothing but the truth, because Team RWBY and JNPR already told me what happened." Jaune said. "But i want to hear it from the suspect."

"So i ask again..." Jaune said. "What. Happened."

Cardin gulped and explained, about his jealousy, his shattered pride, and his revenge, all gone wrong. All the while Jaune was listening with a frown on his face. Cardin did not expect things to go wrong, but then again, what could have gone right after what we would have done and did.

Jaune frowned. "Mr. Winchester, you know, that is not how huntsmen are supposed to act."

Cardin grit his teeth. "I know professor."

"That is not how people are supposed to act."

"Yes sir."

"I know you have some kind of troubled past, but you shouldn't act this way."

Cardin's knuckles went white. "Don't act like you know me!"

"All my life! I've been ridiculed for who i am!" Cardin cried out. "You may not know this, but my father was a so called corrupt politician! And because he's my father, people think i would become like him!"

"But he's not a bad person!" Cardin exclaimed, looking fiercely at Jaune. "My father fought for Faunus Rights! Even though he was ridiculed, even though he brought shame into his family, Mom, and me never though any less of him!" Cardin continued to cry.

"Until one day, the white fang came and destroyed the whole town, and executing my dad in front of everyone, saying they didn't need the help of a Race that discriminates them."

Cardin stopped crying and stood up. "But i eventually became arrogant, i became things i didn't want to be. But you know what i hate about it?"

"I _liked_ it. I didn't know the feeling of being superior could be so great, but it eventually led to terrible things, i try to change, but i just can't!"

Cardin finally stopped his monologue, and silence overtook the room for a few minutes.

Until Jaune spoke up.

"Cardin." Jaune softly said, gaining Cardin's attention. "I knew someone once. He was once part of the Atlas Military."

Cardin's eyes widened. "Professor, is this-"

"Let me finish first." Jaune interrupted.

"He was a pretty weak kid, he had just graduated from Altas Academy, he then decided to see his future with said Military." Jaune leaned back. "But then he got teamed up with two very unique people, then angered a certain person, which then the said person became his fourth teammate."

"Even though the boy had teammates, he was still undeniably weak, so one day, the general decided to train him, he became his mentor. The boy could never be happier in his life, surrounded by friends he trusted, comrades he would fight with."

Jaune's expression became a sour one. "Until, a certain mission, involving the white fang and a train. The boy's live went to shit." Jaune cursed. "And for the last five years, the boy went of the grid."

Jaune turned to Cardin. "Do you know why, Cardin?"

Cardin shook his head.

"Because he was scared, he was scared of having his friends judge him, he was afraid of what would be the outcome of his decisions. He was afraid of what the aftermath would be." Jaune said.

" _Because i_ was afraid of what my friends would say." Jaune admitted. "But here i am now."

Jaune stood up. "Cardin, your father was a great man, The White Fang was born from discrimination, he fought to end that, but The White Fag killed him for that."

"People that have lost their way in life, tend to avoid anything that involves trusting and helping." Jaune said. "Many people want you to change. Even though you are a jerk."

Cardin bitterly laughed. "I know."

Jaune grinned. "But that doesn't apply to your teammates."

Cardin gasped.

"Did you know that they told me to take it easy on you before i got here?" Jaune said. "And did you also know, that i asked them that if your punishment was expulsion, would they go with you? Do you know what they said."

Jaune's grinned even more. "They said yes. Could you believe it? A jerk's teammates, would stick with their jerk of a leader, even after what said jerk has done."

Cardin suddenly felt a little pride for his teammates, he had been nothing but a jerk and _they_ would still follow him?

"They still follow you, because they still have hope for you to change." Jaune said. "So change Cardin, if not for you, then for your friends, for the people around you, for the people you will save. And lastly, for your father."

Jaune's eyes softened. "Do you think he would like for you to act this way? No, he would want you to no longer be a slave of your fears."

"Is that clear Cardin?"

Cardin wiped his tears. "Yes, profe-"

"Stop, Outside classes call me Jaune." Jaune said.

Cardin smiled. "Alright, Jaune."

"Alright then," Jaune said. "Now i want you to go out there, apologize to your teammates and also Team RWBY and JNPR, i don't care if you could get pummeled, just apologize."

Cardin nodded. "Yes, Jaune. Thank You." Cardin said as he walked out the door, leaving Jaune alone.

As soon as Cardin left the door, Jaune wiped the sweat off his forehead, and breathed in deeply.

 _'Didn't know it could be this hard.'_

* * *

\- Flashback -

"Winter!" Jaune said as he rushed towards the hospital bed Winter was in.

After Roman and Neo returned to the bullhead, General Ironwood immediately went and sent every available soldier to recover the others, because of the sudden influx of Grimm, the situation could result in casualties.

Winter turned away.

Jaune frowned. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. How's your leg?"

Winter still turned away. "Why?"

Jaune tilted his head. "Why what?"

Winter turned towards Jaune. "Why did you have to save me!"

"I was so close to a promotion when you came by, and i had to survive a month with you morons! I was mad at you for three weeks straight!" Winter exclaimed. "Why did you have to save me!"

Jaune frowned. "Do i need to have a reason?" Jaune said as he shrugged. "But if you must know, then its because you were my teammate."

Winter's eyes widened.

"I saved you because you needed help, I saved you because you were injured, but most of all," Jaune paused as he took a seat. "I saved you, because you're my comrade." Winter blushed and hid her head in her pillow.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like me, it doesn't matter if you despise me, you needed help, so i went and helped you." Jaune finished.

"Idiot." Winter quietly said, but not enough to be heard. "Wait, i _was_ your teammate?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, i mean, you're free to go tomorrow aren't you? So i just came here to say goodbye, albeit your time with us wasn't that good, you saw all of our different sides, when we were goofing around, when we have fun, when we were serious, and when we were just doing nonsense in general."

Jaune smiled. "So, goodbye Winter, thank you for the time you were with us." Jaune said as he started to get up.

"W-wait, Jaune! I-"

 ***Ahem***

Jaune and Winter turned towards the door, to find General Ironwood.

"Arc, i trust that you are done with Miss Schnee, i need to have a word with her." Ironwood said, as Jaune only saluted and gave one last smile and a wave towards Winter, before he finally went away.

"Schnee, Your time with Sergeant Arc, Torchwick, and Neopolitan is now over, you may now be promoted and be assigned to a different team. Congratulations." Ironwood said.

Winter spoke up. "Uhm, General i have a request."

Ironwood's eyebrow rose. "Fire away."

"I would like to stay in Team SANT."

* * *

\- End Flashback -

 _'Good times.'_ Jaune though as he made his way out the door and into the hallway, where he saw Cardin apologizing to Team RWBY and JNPR, to which Jaune only smiled. But then he remembered something.

 _'Wait, i was shot to the head by Roman, then that should mean i should be dead. But when i was shot, all i remember was a flash of light and someo-'_

 ***PAIN* *PAIN* *PAIN* *PAIN* *PAIN***

Jaune stopped his thinking and fell to the ground holding his head in pain. Whatever happened then, his brain was preventing him from remembering, he suddenly had a _massive_ headache from out of nowhere. Eventually, the headache settled and Jaune stood back up again and leaned towards a wall for support.

 _'What was that?!'_

* * *

 **AN: AND THATS ALL WE HAVE FOR THIS CHAPTER, CARDIN WILL NOT BE A JERK THIS TIME AROUND, AND WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PAIN JAUNE WAS FEELING?!**

 **I REALIZED BECAUSE OF A REVIEW THAT I READ, I HAVE BEEN RUSHING A FEW SCENES FROM LAST CHAPTER, CAN'T REMEMBER WHY I DID THOUGH, I WILL TRY NOT TO RUSH THINGS FROM NOW ON.**

 **SO THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, MORE TO COME.**

 **AND I HOPE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE.**

 **SIGNING OFF, ZAC_FF.**


	7. The Stray

_**AN: NOW FOLKS! WELCOME, TO THE NEWLY OPENED! REVIEW SECTION!**_

 _ **Lloyd RPGFan: We'll see, we'll see.**_

 _ **Natsu vi Kurosaki: It doesn't bother me that people don't review my stories. But i would really appreciate it if people would, whether good or bad, they both help me. Thanks for reading my story, i am glad to see people actually enjoying it.**_

 ** _Xerzo LotCN: What i meant from saying Jaune was weak in the last chapter was that, When Jaune started in the military, he had much to learn. Basically, everyone starts out weak. And so did Jaune. Jaune didn't just become strong all of a sudden. And yes, that was a To-Love-Ru reference. I didn't put a reference section at the bottom AN that chapter, from a combination of laziness and fatigue. But i am glad that people still get the references._**

* * *

 ***RING* *RING* *RING* *RIN-***

Jaune turned his alarm clock off as he had already dressed up. It was currently the weekends, which meant he had free time!

Well, as free as a professor was, which meant not really.

You see, the council decided that a prestigious academy like Beacon had trusted and helpful professors.

So, when Ozpin asked Jaune to help prep Vale for the Vytal Festival, he didn't really have much of a choice.

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

Jaune walked into Ozpin's office, not knowing what he was called for.

Ozpin noticed him. "Greetings, Jaune!" Ozpin greeted. "Please have a seat."

"Uhm, okay." Jaune said as he sat in front of Ozpin's desk, while Ozpin also took a seat.

"Jaune, i called you here to give you a very special mission." Ozpin announced with a very serious expression.

Jaune's eyes grew wide. "What kind of mission?"

"A mission, in which Vale, or possibly the entire world would be at stake."

"Uh huh."

"A mission, that should you fail, will bring shame upon Beacon."

"Alright."

"Jaune." Ozpin said as he stared directly through Jaune's eyes. "You, are tasked to help with preparations for the Vytal Festival!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'M WHAT?!" Jaune exclaimed. "I am not going to be setting up decorations all around Vale!"

"Jaune, you are an all-purpose professor Beacon. Which means you have no choice in the matter."

"But it's the weekends!"

"Jaune." Ozpin threatened. "You. Do not. Have. A choice. On. This. Matter." Ozpin said as Jaune shook with fear.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I said, Is, that, clear?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ozpin's aura disappeared as he took a sip of his coffee. "Good, now please, excuse yourself out of my office, you have a big list of tasks for tomorrow."

* * *

 _-Flashback End-_

Jaune groaned. _'Damn old man just wants make me miserable.'_

As Jaune was just about to leave, he left his scroll vibrate. Jaune took a look.

 _From: James Ironwood_

 _Subject: Ventus Cleaver Delivery Conformation_

 _Jaune, i am very pleased to announce that Ventus Cleaver will be arriving this sunday evening.  
_ _Just say your name and you will be directed towards the direction of your sword.  
But for additional information, your sword is in a long black suitcase._

 _PS. Once you get your weapon, be careful of your surroundings._

Jaune's eyebrow raised at the last message, what did that mean?

 _'Nevermind that for now. I gotta go to town.'_ Jaune said as he closed the door to his room and walked off.

 _'Hope things don't get boring.'_

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were seen walking towards town, where almost everyone was helping out, either for decorations, food stalls, souvenir stalls, and other things as well.

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss exclaimed rather happily. "Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"Indeed it is." Pyrrha said. "I've never been to a town when a Vytal Festival starts, i would always be in tournaments."

Joan stared at Pyrrha. "You've _never_ been to a town in a Vytal Festival?!"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Nora." Joan said as Nora looked towards her direction and they both nodded.

"Operation: Teach Pyrrha How To Festival is a go!"

Ren chuckled. "Save some enthusiasm for when the Vytal Festival _actually_ starts."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I don't thing i've ever since you smiled this much before Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out." It was true! Weiss truly was an ice queen. To see her like this was... weird.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss said. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Ohh, The amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang snorted. "You really know how to take one thing and make it sound boring."

"Hush, you." Weiss said.

"Well, the amount of organization and planning is amazing. But its tiring and exhausting."

Team RWBY and JNPR turned around to see Jaune wearing a black t-shirt, a construction cap, and blue jeans.

 _'Now thats a man at work!'_ Yang thought.

"Hey."

"Jaune!/Professor!" Team RWBY and JNPR exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Joan asked. Surprised to see her brother.

Jaune let out a laugh. "Well, let's just say, the council wanted a professor of Beacon to help with preparations for the Vytal Festival, so guess who Ozpin picked?"

Team RWBY and JNPR shared a quick laugh at their professor's misfortune. Until they heard the sound of a ship. Which cause Jaune to ask a question.

"So, what brings you to the docks this lovely afternoon?"

Weiss walked up. "Well, i heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, i feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

Jaune turned towards Blake.

"She wants to spy on them so that she could have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said, to which Jaune nodded.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss rather hastily said.

They eventually stopped and turned towards a corner, to see a dust shop had been robbed, with two inspectors on the scene.

Jaune walked over. "Hey, what happened here?"

"Oh, Mister Arc!" The inspector said. "A robbery occurred, this is the second dust shop to have been robbed this week, the place is turning into a jungle." The inspector said as he walked inside the shop.

Jaune's eyes squinted. _'Roman.'_

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They left all the money again!" The inspector said.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah, i'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

 _'So its not money you're after? But if its not money then its dust, but with that much dust, do you really have an army Roman?'_ Jaune though until he heard bickering.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal." Weiss said.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.

"Not all faunus are bad." Joan seconded.

Jaune let out a quick laugh. _'Never thought i'd hear that from a Schnee again.'_

Everything was silent until they heard a shout.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!"

Everyone rushed towards the railing as they saw a faunus running from two guards.

Said faunus was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wore white bandages on his legs and had a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He was a monkey faunus.

The faunus stood up on the side of the ship. "Thanks for the ride guys!" The faunus said as he jumped and curled his tail on a lamp post.

"You no good stowaway!"

The faunus peeled a banana. "Hey, a no good stowaway would have been caught, i'm a great stowaway."

The faunus then dodged an incoming rock going towards him, courtesy of the inspector from before.

"Hey you, get down here, right this instant."

The faunus only chuckled and stood up on the lamp post and threw the banana peel towards the inspector and jumped off onto the ground, which he then proceeded to run. Passing by Team RWBY and JNPR, with the two inspectors going after him.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to go after him!" Weiss said as Team RWBY and JNPR rushed after the faunus.

They ran after the faunus, only to stop as Weiss bumped into something and looked towards the faunus that disappeared as he jumped.

"No! He got away!" Weiss said.

"Uh, Weiss..." Yang noticed that there was someone underneath Weiss. "There is someone underneath you."

Weiss looked and jumped after she saw the person underneath her.

In her full glory,

There, laying down,

Was...

Penny Polendina.

"Salutations!" Penny said as she waved with one hand,

"Um, hello."

"Hey."

"Hiyah!"

"Uhm, are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful!" Penny said. "Thank you for asking."

"Uhm, do you want to get up?" Yang asked.

Penny seemed to contemplate. "Yes." Penny said as she stood up, to which all but Nora stepped back. "My name is Penny Polendina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And i'm Nora! Nice to meet you too!" Nora said as she proceeded to squish Penny within her arms, which caused Penny to fight back.

Nora's eyes widened. "Oh, trying to out hug me are you?"

Eventually the two stopped and Nora went back to Ren.

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss!"

"Blake."

"Ren."

"Pyrrha."

"Joan"

"Nora!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said, but with a smack from Blake. "I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You already said that." Weiss said.

Penny paused. "So i did."

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said.

"Take care friend!" Ruby said, as everyone went walking back.

"Well, she was... weird." Yang commented.

"Forget about her! Where did that faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss exclaimed.

Then suddenly, Penny once again appeared.

"What did you call me?" Penny said.

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh, i'm sorry, i didn't think you'd hear m-"

"Not you." Penny said as she went straight up to Ruby. "What did you call me?"

Ruby stuttered.

"You called me friend." Penny said. "Am i really your friend?" Penny said which may have had a hint of desperation.

"Uhm."Ruby looked back and saw everyone but Pyrrha and Nora, shaking their head. In Pyrrha's case, she didn't know what to do. And in Nora's case, she wanted someone with the same strength as her, in the group. "Yeah sure, why not."

And at that, everyone except for Nora and Pyrrha, comically fell towards the ground. As Penny laughed in joy, and so did Nora.

"Sensational!" Penny exclaimed. "We can paint our nails! And try out clothes! And talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss, who stood up and dusted off her dress.

"No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So," Yang started. "What are you doing in vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said. _'And to also find Jaune.'_

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I am combat-ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss apologized.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake interjected.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss said as Ruby appeared next to her, and high-fived each other.

"Hey, speaking of cute boys, where did Jaune go?" Yang said, in which everyone, including Penny.

"Oh, yeah, where did he go?" Ruby said.

"Professor Arc?" Weiss asked them.

"Oh please, Weiss, his name is Jaune." Yang said.

"Calling a professor by their first name is unprofessional." Weiss said.

"Come on, he told us that we could call him by his first name when outside school." Joan said.

Weiss turned away. "Be that as it may, it is unprofessional. Professors must be treated with respect."

"Uhm, excuse me." Penny said. "Could it be that you are talking about Jaune Arc?"

"Yes." Joan said. "Wait, how do you know him?"

Penny would have answered, if not for Weiss practically towing the whole group.

"I think i saw that degenerate faunus go through here! Come on!" Weiss said as she dragged her friends. Leaving Penny alone.

But Penny smiled.

 _'So you are here, Jaune.'_

* * *

Jaune appeared right around the corner, smiling to himself. _'Sorry Penny, but i don't think we should meet yet.'_

As Jaune walked, he found the very same faunus being kicked out of a restaurant.

"Stupid manager. I will give your restaurant NO STARS YOU HEAR ME!" The faunus said as he suddenly brought out a banana.

 _'Faunus Discrimination, absolutely annoying.'_ The faunus said as he started munching on his banana, that is, until he saw another shade of blonde cover his vision.

"Hey there." Jaune said, as he watched his fellow blonde trip over his step.

"Hey man! Whats the deal?" The faunus said as he stood up. Rubbing his butt.

"Are you from Vacuo?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." The faunus said as he started flexing his _guns_. "I'm going to be in the tournament kicking some butt!"

"Well, i certainly hope so." Jaune said. "My name is Jaune Arc, professor of Beacon, pleased to meet you."

"And i'm Sun Wukong!" Sun said. "Wait what? You're a professor of beacon?"

"Yes, yes i am." Jaune said.

"Cool."

"Well, Mister Wukong."

"Please, call me Sun."

"Alright then, call me Jaune outside school premises." Jaune said. "Now, how would you like to go around and screw some racist bastards over?"

Sun's eyes widened with glee and mischief.

"You are hands down, the coolest professor i have ever seen."

* * *

Jaune and Sun went around, whether it was making people slip or having people get instant karma, it was one of the things that Jaune and Sun had in common.

Deep down, they were both very mischievous pranksters.

Eventually Jaune and Sun went to a nearby cafe, which Jaune reassured Sun that they weren't racist. The cafe's name was _'La Soliel'_ Which then earned its nickname _'Cat Paradise'_ for the majority of the workers were catgirls, turns out, the whole staff of the cafe were a faunus family. Sun and Jaune were seated at the outside of the cafe. But seeing as it was late afternoon, they put the umbrella on fold. _**(AN: SEE WHAT I DID THERE?)**_

Everything was peaceful, until Jaune and Sun got into an argument.

"Cheddar biscuits are better." Jaune said.

"Breadsticks are." Sun said.

"You see that's where you're wrong." Jaune said. "Cheddar Biscuits, are lighter and flakier, than your breadsticks will ever be."

"So you're saying you like something that just crumbles all around you and is difficult to eat."

"No no no no no." Jaune said. "You know what i don't want, i don't want bread beef jerkey, because that is what breadsticks are."

"NO! NO!-

"The fucking breadsticks are like the dime-a-dozen whores." Jaune said, but you could hear Sun saying incoherent things. "You pull up, you flash some money, it doesn't matter which one you pick they're all the same alright, that's the breadsticks. While the Cheddar Biscuits, are something exotic, it's like from Vacuo, or Menagerie."

"They're better than breadsticks, you can't get any higher quality of breadsticks than here. The staff is just a bonus, i come here for cheddar biscuits every morning before class if i have time to rush." Jaune said before he full on stood up.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE MISTER WUKONG!" Jaune shouted towards Sun, they were sure to attract an audience right now, obvious amusement on their faces. It was two grown-ups arguing about their favorite appetizer, what was _not_ to laugh at?

"YOU WILL NEVER GO TO SOME RESTAURANT JUST FOR THE BREADSTICKS! YOUR ASS WILL BE AT _LA SOLIEL_ EVERYWEEK! TO SHOVE THAT CHEDDAR, DOWN YOUR WHOLE! EVERY WEEK! YOU HEAR ME!"

Sun could only nod to what he could only describe as ' _The Appetizer Argument'_ As many onlookers sat back onto their seat or stopped recording the scene, Sun and Jaune sat back down to find more Breadsticks and Cheddar Biscuits on their table.

"Hey Kashou!" Jaune greeted the only man in the cafe. "Nice to see you again man!"

Kashou Minaduki, he wore a white buttoned shirt with a blue shirt underneath and black jeans. He had brown hair with bangs on the side of his face, along with brown eyes and tan skin.

"Umh, who's this?" Sun asked.

"Oh, let me introduce myself." Kashou said. "My name is Kashou Minaduki, manager, owner, and also a baker of the _'La Soliel'._ Some call it a cafe, a patisserie, or a bakery. But i simply call it home." Kashou said. "Well, since my apartment is directly above it, so in a sense it is home."

The three men shared a laughed. Before Sun once again asked a question.

"Anyway, why did you give us more food?" Sun asked. Jaune facepalmed, did Sun really not get the premise of free food?

Kashou laughed. "Well, i thought it would be fair, seeing as two of our customers began fighting on what tasted better, Breadsticks or Cheddar Biscuits. Plus, people started recording, and another plus, people can see this place as somewhere humans and faunus can hang out."

Sun laughed. "You and me both."

Kashou then stood up straight. "Well, as much as i would like to stay here, pastries do not make themselves, please enjoy your evening."

"Hey Kashou." Jaune called out. "How is it living with a bunch of women."

Kashou scratched his head out of embarrassment. "Honestly, i have to say i am pretty lucky." Kashou said as he then proceeded to go in the cafe, but not before saying a few parting words.

"Hey Jaune! Maple misses you! Make sure to come bye later she says!" Kashou said as he went inside the cafe.

"What was that about?" Sun asked Jaune.

"Well, Maple is a waitress here, and it seems she's not here today." Jaune said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you have to come by here later."

"Let's just say that me and Maple had a rather steamy night once and decided to keep things cool with no strings attached." Jaune said with a wink.

Sun gaped like a fish. It was official, Jaune was the best professor, he had ever seen. He could count the one he'd been hearing about in signal, but he heard he was always drunk.

"So that means you and Maple are-"

"Yep."

"And that means you aren't a virg-"

"Not by a long shot kid."

"When did you lose it?"

"I was about your age when i was in the Atlas Military, and i met some women there and we decided to provide _stress relief_ to each other." Jaune said. "Of course, there were plenty more, all with no strings attached."

"TELL ME!" Sun practically begged.

Jaune laughed. "Let's leave the smut stories for later, but for now..." Jaune said as he stood up.

"Unlike _other_ people, i don't have free time right now. I have to go and get Vale ready for the Vytal Festival. Enjoy the rest of the day Sun." Jaune said as he started to walk out of the cafe area.

"It was nice to know you too Jaune!" Sun exclaimed, as he too, walked the other way.

"Now..." Jaune said as he started walking in an unknown direction. "What to d-"

Jaune paused as he saw a certain mask right at the corner of his eye, Jaune quickly turned around to see a portal closing. Jaune jumped on top of the spot in which he saw the portal, which was located on a roof. There were no traces of anyone there.

 _'Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.'_

Jaune would have gone down, if he hadn't seen a warehouse with people wearing a mask going inside it rather discreetly.

And they weren't wearing just any mask.

They were wearing White Fang Masks.

Jaune smiled to himself and went over to the warehouse.

 _'Well, this should be quite interesting'_

* * *

Jaune went sneakily inside the warehouse, careful to not be seen, or caught, or both. As our blonde professor snuck in, he saw White Fang members all around. Some where on a board, some where just laying down, and some were just doing nothing in general. Until a certain mascara wearing, cigar smoking, orange haired bastard went on the stage.

It was Roman Torchwick, in his full glory.

"Hello, hello! Faunus degenerates!" Roman said as he took a puff of his cigar. "My name is Roman Torchwick, professional theif and mastermind of all criminal masterminds."

All Roman got was a lot of bad words.

"Get off the stage human!"

"We don't like your kind here?"

"Fuck off!"

Roman chuckled. "Alright, alright, settle down people." Roman smirked. "Or should i say, animals?" Roman commented, which only made the faunus even more angry at him. Here was a human, at their warehouse, for reasons yet to be discovered. That did not sit well with them.

"Well, jokes aside. You're probably thinking, 'what is a human doing here? He should just die'. Well, if that's what you're thinking then you are as dumb as you look." Roman said. "I have come here with things to say! Which means orders from your leader." Roman said as he stood up straight and pulled out a letter from his pocket and unfolded it.

Roman cleared his throat. "Ahem, okay so. According to this, 'A Schnee Company Freighter will arrive around sunday evening, which means dust will be transported to Vale. Now, it is our job to get a hold of the dust before anyone else does. If there are any enemies, take care of them.' That is all, thank you." Roman said as he suddenly faded away from vision.

As The White Fang had started conversations on how to execute their plan, Jaune had already gone out. Walking on a part of the main street that was polluted with people, he contemplate.

 _'So it was an army you needed dust for, but a whole company freighter's worth? Who needs that much dust?'_ Jaune thought as he didn't notice that he bumped into someone, Jaune quickly said sorry and moved on to his way. However, he didn't take his time to notice, that the person he bumped into, suddenly change eye color, from brown to pink and brown.

 _'Nice to see you again... Jaune'_

* * *

\- Back At Beacon -

It was night, and everyone at Beacon was probably sleeping. Dreaming about the Vytal Festival, dreaming about what the future holds, or maybe even wet dreams.

But that was not the case on Team RWBY's dorm room.

"I don't understand, why this is causing to be such a problem!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That _is_ the problem." Blake retaliated.

Weiss stood up. "You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss said as she folded her arms, the faunus of The White Fang are pure evil!"

This time, Blake stood up. "There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do _you_ think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force The White Fang to take such drastic measures."

Weiss was shocked. "People like _me_?!"

"You're discriminatory!" Blake exclaimed loudly.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss exclaimed. There was silence between them for a while. "You want to know _why_ i despise The White Fang? Why, i don't particularly _trust_ the faunus?" Weiss said as she made her way towards the open window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years." Weiss admitted. "War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target across its back for as long as i can remember. And ever since i was a child, I've watched family members disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious." Weiss finally stopped. As Ruby went near her.

"Weiss, i-"

"No!" Weiss exclaimed. "And all that, was nothing compared to what my father went through after the train car incident." Weiss paused.

"After that incident, he changed. He stopped working overtime and spent more time with us, he spend more time bonding with us, trying to re-attach the connection between us, and it did. But, after the incident, at night, i would see him, drinking bottles of alcohol, again and again and again."

"Apparently, an Atlas Specialist that father apparently liked, died that day. And i will never forget the things that happened that night." Weiss said as she wiped a tear.

Weiss then turned her attention towards Blake. "So! You want to know why i despise The White Fang? It's because their a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake couldn't take anymore. "WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone took a double take. As they took in what Blake said. Blake seemed to realize what she had just said, and suddenly ran off and went out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back." Ruby said as she never got a chance to wake up Blake.

All of that went down, within the eyes of Jaune Arc, he was on the roof with an apple, as he saw Blake take of her bow, revealing cat ears. In which Sun suddenly appeared.

All the while, Jaune thought back on the warehouse.

 _'Sunday evening, Schnee Company Freighter. What are the odds of them being involved there?'_ Jaune thought as he then shook his head. _'Who am i kidding, of course they could be there. Well, seeing as i have work there, i might as well get involved.'_ Jaune thought as he then stood up. Overlooking the academy, as he then saw, Blake and Sun, run off in a random direction.

 _'After all... what could possibly go wrong?'_

* * *

 _ **AN: HEY! WHAT IS UP GUYS! ITS YOUR BOY ZAC! AND I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAVE SCHOOL WORK THAT I NEEDED TO DO, AND I STILL NEED TO DO. IT'S HARD TO GET FREE TIME. ANYWAYS, I DECIDED THAT THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR VOL 1 SHOULD BE CUT IN TWO CHAPTERS. WHY I DID THAT? WELL, WHY THE FUCK NOT?**_

 _ **References:**_

 _ **La Soliel = A patisserie in the Eroge Visual Novel, Nekopara.**_

 _ **Kashou Minaduki = The main male character in Nekopara, who is also the owner of The La Soliel.**_

 _ **Maple = A waitress in the Eroge Visual Novel, Nekopara.**_

 ** _Jaune and Sun's Appetizer Argument = Based on an actual argument by Jaune and Sun's voice actors, Miles Luna and Michael Jones. Just with their favorite appetizers reversed. If you want to watch it, just search for 'RTAA Biscuits or Breadsticks'._**

 ** _AND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY OR TONIGHT, DEPENDING ON WHICH COUNTRY YOU ARE AT. BUT IT IS NIGHT TIME FOR ME, WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP. GOODNIGHT PEOPLE! THIS IS ZAC_FF, SIGNING OFF._**


	8. Action Contraptions

_**EDIT: JUST FIXED A COUPLE OF SENTENCES. I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND MY OWN NOTES**_

* * *

Yellow

Or was it Orange? Well, whatever.

That was the sight Jaune woke up to.

Okay, Let's have a flashback.

After Jaune saw Blake and Sun run off. He went back to work the last few days, after work he went to wherever he could just to clear his head. Then he somehow ended up in front of the La Soliel cafe and suddenly remembered that he had to meet with Maple. Which Jaune decided to live with for the last few days, seeing as he had work to do on a daily basis at the town, going from Beacon and back was tiring. So Jaune had slept within the apartment of a blonde catgirl.

And as you can probably guess. Jaune slept with Maple.

Jaune got up from the bed, as quiet as he could, as to not wake up the nude blonde haired catgirl on the bed next to him. That proved to be useless, because as soon as he got out of the bed, Maple's hand reached out to him. and we got a clear view of the blond catgirl.

Her hair was long, blonde, and swirly at the tips. She also had green eyes. Along with flawless tan was a pretty short description, but hey! she was nude!

"Out already?" Maple asked, still laying down as she saw him get in his clothes.

"Yeah." Jaune sighed. "I still have to help with the Vytal Festival and all that." It was really tiring, but he had a job to do.

Maple sighed as she stood up, covering herself with her blanket. "Alright but..." Maple paused, which made Jaune look back at her. And Maple kissed him. "I don't get to be this bold with just anybody. So don't forget me."

Jaune only smiled and kissed her back. As he was going out the door he heard a final comment from Maple.

"Come by the cafe when its my shift!"

Jaune smiled as he went back the door, only to remember something.

It was sunday.

Which meant this evening would be the time where things would rumble.

By the time Jaune got down, the cafe was already open, which made him receive a good morning from Kashou.

Jaune paused as he saw two people sat down at the cafe. A man with blonde hair and a woman with black hair.

Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna.

Jaune smirked. Of all places to see them, it had to be here. It made sense though. They probably needed to go somewhere that accepted faunus and wouldn't have someone who might make a ruckus of faunus being there. It must have been Sun's idea to bring her here.

 _'Things are going to get interesting by evening alright._ '

* * *

Team RW(B)Y were out scouting vale to look for their missing member. Having Blake been gone all weekend, they sought out to find her, well, except for a certain ice queen. Because Team JNPR was so kind to help out, they had filled them in with Blake's situation.

"Blake's been gone all weekend." Ruby said.

Weiss snorted. "Yeah, Blake's a big girl, i'm sure she can handle herself."

"Come on Weiss, she's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"Is she? I mean, we all heard what she said."

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't, either way, she's missing and _we_ need to find her." Yang said.

Weiss turned away. "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay."

* * *

Sun and Blake were in one would say, an awkward situation. None of them were talking, just sipping tea from the looks of it. Until Blake, of all people, broke the silence.

"So, you want to know more about me?" Blake asked.

Sun lit up. "Finally she speaks! Two days and you've given me nothing but weird looks."

Blake stared at Sun. "Yeah. Like that."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Sun, are you familiar with The White Fang?"

Sun nodded. "Yeah, i don't think there's a faunus that doesn't know about them." Sun said. "Stupid holier-that-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of creeps is you ask me."

Blake sipped her tea. "I was once a member of The White Fang." Which made Sun choke on his tea.

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of The White Fang?"

Blake nodded. "That's right, i was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say i was born into it." Blake closed her eyes and reminisced. "Back then things were different. In the ashes of war, The White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So, The White Fang rose up, with the voice of our people, and i was there, at the front of every rally, i took part of every boycott, and i actually thought we were making a difference. That i was just a youthful optimist"

Blake paused, only to speak again. "Then, five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that wouldn't serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor, and the worse part was, it was working, we were being treated like equals, but not out of respect... but out of fear."

Blake opened her eyes. "So i left, i no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead i will dedicate my life as a huntress."

"So here i am, a criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." Blake said as her 'bow' twitched.

"So..." Sun started. "Have you told you friends any of this?"

Blake only stared down, which meant she hadn't.

"So you still haven't told them."

A voice behind them said. Both turned to look, to see the same blond guy. Their professor, or in Sun's case, future professor.

"Jaune!" Both of them said, which made them look at each other.

"How do you know him?" Sun asked.

"I'm a student at Beacon. How do _you_ know him?" Now, it was Blake's turn to ask.

Sun smirked. "We hang out two days ago."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "' _Hang out_?" Blake repeated.

Jaune answered for them. "We met each other two days ago and realized we were both trouble makers. And you know the saying, 'Birds of a feather, flock together'."

Blake only stared at the two blondes in front of her. What were the odds of them meeting each other? Well, Jaune _was_ professor at Beacon, and Sun _was_ a transfer student for Beacon from Vacuo, so they would have met each other sooner or later.

"So..." Sun started. "What brings you here?"

Jaune smirked. "You remember two days ago before we left, Kashou told me something?"

Sun nodded. "Yeah, about you coming by the cafe later."

"Well, i just happened to wonder on these parts after work, then i remembered. When i got there..." Jaune smirked.

Sun gasped. "You... did _it?_ You did it with Maple?"

Jaune only nodded. Which made Sun stand up and hug Jaune with manly tears coming out of his eyes.

Blake watched the interaction between the two blondes with a twitching eye. Not even a week and they were already this close. But that was not the only reason. Blake was annoyed that Jaune bedded yet another woman, and a civilian of all things! And on top of that, from what she could see, almost all employees were cat faunus, and from what Sun said earlier, that meant Jaune bedded a faunus. For some reason Blake felt relieved that Jaune wasn't afraid of how most people would react when a faunus to human relationship was made. He just followed wherever his heart went.

 _'But that's not an excuse to just have intercourse with every woman you meet.'_ Blake thought as she just watched the two. As the two eventually sat down, while Jaune's coffee eventually came. Blake had noticed that everything went back as quiet as it was. Before Jaune spoke.

"As i was saying, Blake..." Jaune started as he sat down. "You still haven't told them?" Jaune asked with a tone similar to that of a caring father.

Blake only nodded.

Jaune sighed. "Blake, i told you these were people you would spend four years with. You can't not tell them." Jaune said. Jaune told her to tell them when she wasn't that too deep in the rabbit hole. But know, she wasn't just too deep in the rabbit hole, she had hit solid bedrock.

"I know." Blake said. "But i was too afraid, i didn't want to know their opinions. Especially from Weiss."

"Ohh yeah, Miss Schnee, i forgot you were teammates with her." Jaune said. He honesty had forgotten. "I'm afraid in this matter, you already hit solid bedrock Blake."

"I know. But i'm a former criminal. I bet Weiss is thinking of reporting me to the police."

"That's right." Jaune said, which made him receive stares from the two faunus he was accompanied with. "But, you're keyword is _former criminal,_ therefore, you are not a criminal. And yeah, it's typical of a Schnee to be uptight, trust me, i've been on the receiving end of a Schnee's fury one too many times." Jaune shivered as he could _feel_ the cold of Winter, both the person and the season. "But once you've gotten through they're cold exterior, you'll find that they are as fragile as a snowflake. And you'll get a friend who will accept you for who you are."

Blake and Sun only stared at Jaune in amazement. Meanwhile, Sun's opinion of Jaune was rapidly rising, he was _actually_ making him understand a Schnee. A faunus! Understanding a Schnee!

"But, how can they do that when they don't even know the real you, Blake?" Jaune said as he sat down and left Blake to contemplate.

Blake only closed her eyes and though about how this wouldn't have happened if she had just went and told her teammates. Now, hey were probably looking for her, and were worried sick from being missing the past two days. Well, minus one of her teammates.

As things got quiet, Blake suddenly didn't like the silence anymore, and so she went and broke it.

Blake coughed. "So Jaune, What are you going to be doing?" Blake asked, which made Sun's eyes widen in shock as Blake Belladonna, of all people, started a conversation, to which Sun inwardly smirked.

 _'Hots for the professor? Pretty subtle for a cat.'_

Jaune put his coffee down. "Ah, that! I actually decided to stay here for the weekends, seeing as i'm going to be back and forth during the weekends to help for the Vytal Festival, i had decided that i was going to stay somewhere near to the plaza."

Blake let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Which made Sun's grin wider. "Ah, i see." Blake said as she thought. ' _So he didn't just go here for some quick action, but also with a reason. I swear he is just like the main character in one of my books! The resemblance is uncanny.'_

Jaune looked at his watch and stood up while grabbing his coffee. "Well, it seems it's time for me to return to work. See you soon. Mainly you, Sun Wukong. Bye!" Jaune said as he walked off. As soon as he walked off, Sun turned to Blake with his grin on full force.

"So... i see the cat likes the professor now does she?"

Sun's answer was a rather vicious smack to the head.

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blake!"

"Blake! Where are you!"

"Blake!"

"Ugh, Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said.

"Oh? You know who might be able to help? The police?" Weiss huffed.

Ruby growled and folded her arms. "Weiss..."

"What? It was just an idea!"

Ruby walked off. "Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, i think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang suggested.

"And i think, when we all hear it, you'll realize _i_ was right!" Weiss said.

"And i think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" A voice from behind them said.

Ruby, Yang and Blake turned back to see Penny Polendina.

"Ahh! Penny! Where did you come from!" Ruby exclaimed out of shock.

Penny waved. "Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Uhhh."

"Looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

Penny's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, you mean the faunus girl?" Penny said as she made everyone paused.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Ruby asked. How could Penny know that Blake was a faunus? She wouldn't have told anybody else than her team? Would she?

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny said.

"What cat ears? She wears a..." Yang paused as she came to a realization. "A bow."

Silence took over for a couple of seconds as they took in the new information.

"She does like tuna a lot."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Yang said. As she saw Penny rush up to Ruby.

"That's terrible!" Penny exclaimed. "Don't you worry, Ruby my friend, i won't rest until we find your teammate."

"Uh that's really nice of you Penny, bu-but we're okay. Really." Ruby meekly said. The orange-haired girl was getting weirder by the moment. "Right guys?" Ruby looked back to see her two other teammates. Well, she would have, if not of them not being there. They ditched her!

Ruby grit her teeth in annoyance, of course, not noticed by Penny as a tumbleweed passed them by.

"It sure is windy today."

* * *

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked Blake. She and him had been walking for about the past hour, contemplating what The White Fang intended to do.

Blake sighed. "I still don't believe The White Fang was behind these robberies, they've never needed that much dust before." Blake said as she turned to Sun. It was true, they never needed that much dust before, but what did they need it for _now_?

"What if they did?" Blake's eyes grew with curiosity as she listened to Sun. "I mean, the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun finished his monologue.

Blake thought about it. "The only thing is, i have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while i was on the ship, i heard some of the guys talking about off-loading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said as he saw Blake's eyes widen.

"How huge?"

" _Huge._ Big Schnee Company Freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake said as Sun nodded.

If they could find out what they needed that must dust for, they they could stop them before they get any more vicious. The White Fang was supposed to be a group of Youthful Optimists, not cold-blooded murderers. If they got that much dust for that purpose, then things could get worse. And with the current situation and fear against The White Fang from humans, things cannot get any worse, it _couldn't_.

But they shouldn't worry about that now, Blake and Sun went to gather information as much as they could. After all...

They had a score to stop.

* * *

Back with Jaune, he had decided to go through with today's work, it was nothing much. Although it was hot under the sun all those hours. Jaune went back to a pillar he was going to put support on, until he saw a black haired man go up to the pillar before him and Jaune saw the pillar of wood visibly strengthen in front of him. Amazed, he went to his co-worker.

Looking closer, he saw the black-haired man was a couple of inches beneath him, He had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He wore a construction worker's outfit and wore a hardhat, boots, but he didn't have gloves.

"Hey," Jaune started as he saw the man look in his direction. "My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc."

The black-haired man seemed to visibly lighten up and greeted him back. "Hello! My name is John, John Edward, nice to meet you too." John greeted. "I see you're a John as well?" John asked.

Jaune shook his head. "Nope, It's Jaune. J-A-U-N-E, Jaune."

"But wouldn't that say John as well?"

"Nope."

"What's the difference?"

"My Jaune is pronounced _Jaune_ , while yours is pronounced _John_. Get it?" Jaune said, only to receive a blank look on John's face.

"What's the difference?"

The two men paused for a moment. Before laughing hard. They were starting to disturb by-passers nearby, but once they saw the whole situation, they went and smiled themselves. To them, it was two people who worked hard, just enjoying themselves while at work.

Jaune stopped laughing and smiled. "Whew, i needed that."

John also stopped laughing and smiled. "Yeah, me too. Hey, aren't you the Beacon representative helping for the Vytal Festival?" John said as he noticed something familiar about Jaune.

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, that's me." Jaune said. Before he remembered something. "Hey, i saw your little ability back there, care to tell me about it?"

"I guess it's okay, i mean, you're helping us out." John said as he pulled his sleeves back. "My semblance is Reinforce or Decay. I can make anything i touch become stronger or weaker. Whatever i've done stays that way as soon as i've done them. Nothing can reverse it." John said as he picked up a nearby plank of wooden and shot it right into the ground, embedding the plank of wood about 2 feet down. And then he touched the impaled wood and the wood seemed to visibly decay until it vanished into dust. "And of course, i can strengthen my own body too." This time, John impaled his arm into the concrete beneath him, making half his arm go into the concrete before he pulled his arm back.

"Pretty cool." Jaune said. He was looking at someone who was perfectly fitted for the construction yard, but he had aura, so why wasn't he a huntsman?

"Wait, why aren't you a huntsman?" Jaune asked.

John laughed, not bitterly, but like he was generally amused. "I am, don't feel bad about asking, i graduated out of Beacon about three years ago, i do missions now and then. But now, i just so happen to wander on Vale where the Vytal Festival was supposed to be celebrated this time, so i thought about helping." John said. "But enough of that now, what can you do?"

Jaune would have answered, until he saw a really buff man, who he knew was the head of construction, go up to them.

"HEY YOU JERKWADS! NO SLACKING OFF THE JOB. PICK UP THOSE TOOLS AND USE THEM! WE'RE LOSING DAYLIGHT!"

With a voice full of authority like that. Answering could only be described as a force of habit.

"SIR YES SIR!"

* * *

 _\- With Yang and Weiss -_

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Yang said as she and Weiss walked out of a nearby shop. They had been asking everywhere for Blake, well, mostly Yang. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked Weiss.

Weiss huffed. "Don't be stupid, of course i do." Weiss said. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she turned towards Yang.

"The innocent never run Yang."

 _\- With Ruby and Penny -_

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked Ruby as she and Ruby had been walking on the street for the past few minutes.

Ruby sighed. "Yes Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes, bu- well, _i'm_ not, Weiss _is_." Ruby replied.

"Is _she_ friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kinda up in the air right now." Ruby said.

"But why?"

Ruby sighed. She was getting tired of all the questions from Penny, she seemed all too curious about everything.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

Penny gasped. "Is she a man?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "No, no Penny, i don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she ran off."

Penny looked down. "I don't have many friends, but if i did, i would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby as well looked down. "Me too." Ruby said, before her mind was brought back by what Penny said.

"Wait, are you saying you really don't have that many friends?" Ruby asked. It was hard to believe. Everyone had friends, but it was really unbelievable that she didn't have many that she could talk to.

"Well, i used to have one." Penny started. "He and i were friends in Atlas, my father was a very respected figure for Atlas and my friend worked for him. It just so happened that he and i met one day when he was lost. From then on, we had fun together, we played together, and did all types of stuff together."

Ruby brightened up. "Aw, that's so nic-"

"But one day." Penny suddenly said in a grim tone that caused Ruby to become silent. "One day, while on a mission, he died. He even promised me that we would hang out again as soon as his mission was done. Just when i started to notice that i had feelings for him. Feelings for him that i found out to be love." Penny said as part of her voice cracked.

Ruby seemed to immediately realize the situation as she quickly apologized. "Penny, i am so sorry for your loss, i know the feeling of losing someone you love." Ruby said as she seemed to remember a woman with a white cape, smiling back at her.

Penny smiled. "It is fine. It turns out, he wasn't dead." Penny said as she saw Ruby gasp at her. "Yes, he wasn't. And it appears he is here in Vale. It is also partially the reason as to why i came here to Vale this early."

Ruby smiled. "Well, i hope you to find each other." Ruby said as Penny smiled and gave her a nod.

 _'We'll meet again Jaune, i can feel it. I may synthetic, but i am smart enough to know how i feel for you.'_ Penny thought.

As they walked, Ruby seemed to contemplate and think upon what Penny shared with her. It reminded her that their life was precious, and it could be taken away from them at any day. But it also reminded her that friends were important, friends were who you bonded with, who you shared secrets and whatnot with, and some of them could become your significant other. But most of all, it reminded her, that between friends, no stone should be left Unturned. Therefore, with renewed vigor, Ruby and Penny once again began their search for one Blake Belladonna. They were going to find her, and get answers.

And nothing, not even acts of Monty above, could stop them from doing so.

* * *

It was about afternoon at the plaza where Jaune and John were seen taking a break, they were about to get up before they were stopped by the head of construction.

"No, stop, you boys can take a rest now, you've done enough for the day. You deserve it."

Jaune smiled and felt revealed. "Thank you sir!"

"No, don't sir me." The man said as he took his helmet off, which gave them a full view of what "The Big Boss" as he was called around these parts, looks like.

The Big Boss, had a chiseled jaw, with tan skin, he wore an eye-patch to cover his right eye. His face had claw marks going to his left eye, his upper left lip, a claw mark going across his upper nose, and a sewed cut on his left eye.

Jaune gasped, not because of the scars, but because of who he was.

The Big Boss, as he was known in this town, was a living legend.

A living legend named, Venom Snake.

"You're Venom Snake." Jaune shakily said.

Venom Snake was a former mercenary. After his entire squad was defeated, he was found by General Ironwood and because of his determination and will, Ironwood decided to recruit him in his ranks. But later on, he was announced to be killed in action because after a battle, he went missing.

But now he was here.

At a construction site.

Snake smirked. "And you must be Jaune Arc?" Snake said as he went and put his cap down. "Last i heard, you were dead."

"And last i heard, so were you."

John took several glances at his boss and his friend, who were now locked in a rather intense staring contest. So, John took that as his cue to leave.

"And i think, i should go."

Once John left, Jaune and Snake were still at it, looking each other right in the eye, until both of them broke gaze and laughed.

Snake put an arm behind Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune, good to see you looking well."

Jaune laughed. "You as well." Jaune said as he tried to get Snake's arm off him. "How are things with you?"

"I'm good, doing fine as head of construction here in Vale, what about you? Heard you're a professor at Beacon now." Snake said. "Lemme guess, Ozpin?" Snake said. Ozpin always did have a way of doing things, he always seemed to know things that would happen before they happen. But that made Snake think.

 _'But having Jaune as a teacher would help you in more things than one doesn't he Oz? Question is, what is or are those things?'_

"Yeah, and now i have to help with the Vytal Festival." Jaune said before his tone took a more serious route. "So, why did you fake your death? four star general Venom Snake, AKA Big Boss."

Snake stopped smiling and looked at Jaune, as if urging him to continue.

Jaune sighed. "Venom Snake, AKA Big Boss. Presumed K.I.A by the Atlas Military three years ago. Due to an aftermath of battle, he was never found." Jaune said, before he looked at Snake. "But, now i see him here, as head of construction, a living legend."

Snake let out a bitter laugh. "That sounds like your story doesn't it?" Snake tried to humor Jaune, except that Jaune wanted an answer. Now.

Snake sighed. "Alright kid, i'll tell you."

"It began before my last mission. When i was a mercenary, i had no remorse for taking lives. Out there, in the field, it was kill or be killed, do or die. And it was also the same mindset i had before James found me and put me into the Atlas Military. I had no remorse taking any life,i was antisocial, and i didn't really need friends."

Snake stopped to pull up a picture. The picture consisted of Venom Snake, wearing a tuxedo, along with a woman with a black hair that was styled as a ponytail, holding something. And that something was a baby.

A baby, that by the looks of it, had not even reached a year old.

"I had quick relief with a friend, and i didn't use protection. And that's the result. Little baby Johnny." Snake said. "The day before the mission, i received a message saying i had a son along with a location. At that moment i had nothing left to do yet, so i went expecting nothing of the extraordinary."

"When i got there, i was hastily pulled towards a certain room where a couple of my friends were expecting me. I looked at a crib that was making too much noise. Too much wailing. When i looked inside, what i saw could be considered a miracle to me."

"I saw my baby's eyes as he looked at me and stopped crying. He was tracing my scars with much curiosity from the looks of it. But his eyes..." Snake paused to take a deep breath. "They were so... pure, so innocent. I couldn't believe _i_ had a son like that. As i turned back to the baby, i saw him fall asleep. So i set him down back to the crib where it would rock."

"So that's why." Jaune said. Nobody would like to bring their family into war. Not because of the danger. But because of the atmosphere of war, the blood, the cries of anguish as the enemies died and surrendered.

"Yeah, but that's not all, you were a factor too." Snake said as he snickered. Jaune stared at Snake, asking what he meant.

Snake laughed. "When i got back, i was indecisive, i was suddenly unsure of what i was going to do." Snake said. "Until you came along and asked me what was wrong."

"And i will never forget what you said to me."

* * *

 _\- flashback -_

Snake was confused.

He recently found out he had a baby, and then suddenly he was feeling unsure of everything, it was bugging him and he needed to find what it was.

So there he was, at a certain lake view site of Atlas Military Camp. He focused hard to figure out what was wrong with him.

His focus got interrupted, until he saw a mop of blonde hair along with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, something wrong?"

Snake looked to see another soldier, looking straight at him while offering a cup of hot coffee. Snake politely grabbed his cup of coffee.

Jaune sat down beside Snake. "So, general, what's wrong?"

Snake growled. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"And i don't believe that staring at a lake will help your problem." Jaune retorted. Snake scoffed, did this boy not realize who he was talking to? No, it couldn't be, he referred to Snake as general just now.

"What's it to you kid?"

"I just want to help out in someway." Jaune said as he left, cup of coffee left untouched.

As Jaune left, Snake found himself thinking. How could he help? What did the word help mean now? Who was he going to help?

And once again, Snake's train of thought crashed once again, and Snake could not help but overhear the two soldiers behind him.

"Hey, did you know the Arc kid got in trouble?"

"Arc kid?"

"Arc, you know, new recruit, blond hair, blue eyes."

"What about him?"

"I heard he got in trouble, apparently he snuck out and got himself, not one, but two cups of coffee!"

"What? What's he need two cups of coffee for?"

"I don't know, but he snuck out and General Ironwood caught him."

"Sucks to be him right now."

"You said it."

Snake heard, and once he grasped the full concept, he immediately left the scene and went to find Jaune. He just wanted to help when nobody noticed, and nobody volunteered to help. His appearance was a full on repelent for most people, after all, who wanted to be friends with a scarface? But this Arc kid didn't care, not even for ranks, not even for appearances. He just wanted to help.

He had to find him and make amends.

 _\- timeskip (a little later) -_

Jaune was out walking, he had just been told off by General Ironwood, that when the mess hall was closed, it was closed. He was lucky enough to be told off with a slap on the wrist. He was just walking towards where he could go, until a certain shade of black filled his vision.

"Hey kid." Snake said as he greeted Jaune.

"Hey."

Snake sighed. "Look, kid, i just want to apologize for earlier, i wasn't in my right mind and i told you off when you were just trying to help when nobody else did. And for that, i'm sorry."

Jaune laughed as he sat on a nearby bench, and so did Snake. "Well, how about as an apology you tell me what's wrong?"

Snake sighed. He really wasn't letting up about it. "You really want to know then i'll tell you." Snake would have told him, but he decided to change the story a little bit.

"I have a friend." Snake started, which already got Jaune's attention. "He is also in the Atlas Military, somewhere on a different squad. He just found out that he had a son, and then suddenly, his perception of everything changed." Snake summarized without referring to himself. "You said you wanted to help, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what would you do in a situation like that?"

Jaune thought hard. It was quite a difficult question, it was either, pick your career, or pick your family. It probably didn't make much sense Jaune at the moment, but he could see that it was quite hard for a situation he hasn't yet experienced. But Jaune settled on an answer.

"I'd pick my family."

"Why?"

Jaune chuckled. "You said he had a baby, right? How would the baby feel, when it's dad was gone, when he has never once seen him. When a baby losses the love of a parent. it's like losing a part of their childhood." Jaune said as Snake only stared faraway while listening. "I mean, i grew up with seven sister, a mom, and a dad, so i can't really relate. But i know, i wouldn't want to miss someone whom i've never even met."

Snake seemed to accept the answer as he nodded. Jaune looked at his watch and saw that it was currently curfew and it was time to get to bed.

"Ooh, i have to go, it's getting late, and i really don't want a second coming of being told off by General Ironwood." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. As he stood up and went to leave, he was stopped by Snake.

"Yes? Any else you need General?"

Snake's eyes narrowed. "Just one more question, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Fire away."

"Why did you help me?" Snake honestly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Most people tend to be wary and cautious when they come near me, a face full of scars does that. So why did you? Answer honestly." Snake asked once again.

Jaune chuckled at the question. It might not have made sense, but he answered honestly.

"Don't you just love the feeling when you actually get to help someone out?"

* * *

 _\- flashback end -_

Snake chuckled at the memory. "That was what you said to me. And at that, it made sense. I had a family to get to. I had a son to raise, and i had a wife to support and love. You can say i've gone soft because of that."

"So that's why you told me that story." Jaune said. It may have been over five years ago, but he would never forget it.

"And then after the mission, our comms had already told us to gather back at the camp. But i just couldn't find the strength. No matter how hard i tried, my mind was dead set on not returning, then i came to a realization."

"I was tired, tired of the blood lust, tired of all the killing, tired of the cries of anguish. I was tired of being a soldier bound by duty." Snake said. "And so i left my scroll and went off the grid, to go home with my family and get a second chance." Snake finally finished.

Jaune finally understood what Snake meant. The reason why he went missing. The reason why he left.

"But that was five years ago, by now, i'd like to re-experience the adrenaline and thrill." Snake laughed.

A moment later, Jaune went to look at his watch, to find that it was 6:30 pm. Immediately, Jaune stood up and prepared to go to the docks.

"Whoa, kid? Going somewhere?"

Jaune stopped to look at Snake, only for his eyes to widen.

This was a White Fang operation, with their goal, a freighter full of Dust. It was going to be a big operation.

An operation that needed all the help they could get to stop.

Jaune looked back at Snake.

"Would you like to reawaken the soldier inside you?"

* * *

\- Evening (Docks) -

It was quiet at the docks.

It was quiet enough that you could hear the birds chirping.

Some would say too quiet.

And one of those would be Blake Belladonna.

Blake was laying down on one of the containers, eyes glued towards the shipment of dust from the Schnee Corporation.

"Did i miss anything?" Sun said as he eventually joined Blake on her surveillance.

"Not really." Blake said. "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat, now their just sitting there." Something wasn't right, they would have just gone and stole it as soon as it arrived. But why haven't they?

"Cool." Sun said as he offered Blake an apple. "I stole you some food?"

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"

"..."

"Okay too soon."

Moments passed by after, an airship went blowing out air at the sides of their environment, signaling that The White Fang had arrived.

As soon as the airship landed, the doors opened and revealed...

A White Fang Member.

"Oh no." Blake said as he literally saw her chances of proving The White Fang innocent of all the robberies go and fade away.

"Is that them?" Sun knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure Blake knew what was going on.

"Yes, that's... them." Blake admitted.

As each one of The White Fang members got out of the airship, they each got into a certain position until they were going to be given orders.

"Alright, grab the tow cables." A member ordered, to which the other complied.

Sun turned to Blake. "You really didn't think they were behind it, didn't you?"

"No, i think deep down i knew." Blake said. "I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the hold up!" A new voice said.

Blake went to search for the voice only to find someone she would never expect.

Roman Torchwick, with The White Fang.

"You're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up the pace?" Roman mokingly said. A couple of them growled, and it only made Roman smile more.

"This doesnt make any sense, The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like _that_." Blake was confused. It didn't make sense, The White Fang would never work with a human, not before, and she thought it would never. So why would it happen now?"

So ignoring Sun's exclamation, Blake unsheathed her katana and jumped down on Torchwick.

"No you idiot. This isn't a leash." Roman said, only to become surprised as the cold touch of heated steel and metal were at his very neck.

"What the?" Roman let out. He got a quick glance at what was behind him and cursed. "Oh, for fuck's sa-"

"Nobody move!" Blake warned, as the members in front of her drew out their weapons, to guns, and swords.

"Whoa, take it easy there, little lady." Roman taunted as more members circled them.

Blake's eyes shifted to each member, until she threw her bow off, revealing black cat-ears.

"Brothers of The White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

They only responded with the cocks of their guns.

Roman laughed. "Kid, kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and i are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or i'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened.

They suddenly a dozen more airships descended on to the platform, all with the insignia of The White Fang on them, indicating that someone had pressed the emergency button.

"Kid, i wouldn't exactly call this a _little_ operation."

Blake's eyes switch towards the airships that were above them. However, as Blake lost her attention on Roman and he fired his cane, which sent Blake tumbling back a couple of feet.

"Yep, not a little operation indeed."

* * *

Back to town, Ruby and Penny were walking until they heard a load noise ad a mushroom cloud had formed.

As soon as Ruby and Penny saw that it was coming from the docks, she had a feeling Blake was there, and so they rushed off to find their friend.

"Oh how do we get into these types of mess."

* * *

As Blake tried to get up, Roman fired his cane at Blake. As soon as Blake saw it coming, she rolled out of the way a couple of ties, avoiding the bullet and others that were sent her way.

Roman fired a couple more her way, to which Blake dodged, and dodged, each and everyone of them. After that, Blake went and ran behind a few crates.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman went step by step.

However, a banana was thrown his way, to which Roman annoyingly threw, when he looked back up, he was stepped on by no other than Sun Wukong.

"You leave her alone." Sun said, he looked up to see that one of the airships had opened up and multiple Fang members jumped out on him.

Roman got up. "You aren't the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?"

Roman signaled the Fang to attack. To which all of them rushed to Sun.

A Fang member went to strike him, only for Sun to lean back and punch him. Then a second one attempt to slash him, Sun dodged again, he punch the one that attacked him and kicked the one next to him as he spun. Sun jumped over a fallen Fang member and rolled and finally unveiled his weapon.

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang were dark red weapons with gold detailing that had two different forms: a bō staff and two pairs of gold-chain-linked lever-action shotguns, to which they closely resembled nunchucks.

Sun spun to hit the one behind him, he spun again to hit the one next to him. And he stopped spinning as he smacked Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang onto the ground, generating a shockwave of some sort to blast the remaining nearby Fang.

Roman growled as he ducked to avoid a Fang member flying his way, useless animals. What good were they for?

Roman fired Melodic Cudgel at Sun, who spun his staff around to negate the explosion.

"He's mine!" Blake rushed off towards Torchwick. Blake used both her sword and sheath as a weapon as Blake slashed at Torchwick only for him to block with his cane. Blake jumped up and used her semblance to get behind Torchwick, but it proved useless as Torchwick blocked all of her strikes again and again. For a criminal, Roman had skill, she'd give him that.

Roman found an opening as he smash Blake an uppercut with his cane that left Blake stunned. Roman striked her a few more times until she took a step back. Roman would have dealt the final blow, only for him to be kick to the jaw, courtesy of a certain blonde monkey.

Sun extended his staff to reveal two shotguns that were linked to a gold chain, resembling nun-chucks. As Sun fired blow after blow, and Roman blocked and blocked, his defense eventually wane and his guard was left open, to which Blake striked him on the chest, sending Roman tumbling a couple of feet from them.

Roman shook his head, as he did, he found a single Schnee crate hanging on four cables, Roman smirked as he fired off onto the crate beneath Sun and Blake, making them move out of the way. As the crate fell, it left a massive crater and its contents were spilled.

In the light of battle, no one noticed the long black suitcase that fell out.

Roman smirked as he aimed his gun at Sun who was closest to him. He would have pulled the trigger. If not for...

"Hey!"

Keyword: would have. Roman would have pulled the trigger if not for a certain little red riding hood.

There stood Ruby, who spun Crescent Rose and stabbed her into the ground (or was it ceiling?) beneath her.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it a little well past your bedtime?" Roman taunted.

Ruby growled.

Penny walked towards Ruby. "Ruby? Are these people your friends?"

"Penny get back!"

Roman smirked and fired off Melodic Cudgel at Ruby, who took full force of the impact as she was sent several feet from where she was.

Penny growled as she stepped up.

"Penny don't!"

"Don't worry Ruby." Penny said as her eyes resembled to that of a lens. "I am combat ready!"

Penny's backpack opened up to reveal what looked like a gun-blade weapon which split itself into several parts, it appeared to be controlled by wired cables.

Penny jumped off which left a crater from where she used to be. Before landing, Penny threw one of her weapons on a Fang member and as she landed, she navigated her swords to slice through Fang members, to the right, to the left, and behind her. As Penny saw two Fang members rushing toward her, she put her blades in a circular formation and spun them like a forcefield, which blasted the Fang members. Sensing an enemy behind her, she did a backflip and sent her baldes to strike at the enemy. Then, she grabbed hold of her blades which were now in a circular formation similar to before, and she threw it at multiple members coming from here left, akin to throwing a windmill shuriken.

As three more airships arrived, one with machine-gun firing capability, Penny once again formed a shield with her blades and her backpack opened which fired out two more blades with visible wires attached to them. The blades impaled themselves to the ware house behind her.

Penny let herself he pulled as she gained distance. When she stood back up, her weapons formed a rather circular formation akin to that of a cannon's chase. The blades spun around, getting faster and faster. As the blades spun, the energy in every blade seemed to be charging a potent energy in the middle. Penny punched the energy and it became a beam which split two of the three airships apart, but not before more Fang members jumped off of them.

Penny saw a airship about to leave with a shipment of dust. She was not going to let that happen. Penny embed her blades on the airship's surface, and then her wires shun.

With all her strength, Penny pulled back with the help of her still embed blades on the warehouse behind her, she had double the force.

"How is she doing that?" Ruby was amazed, she thought Penny was a frail girl, but now, she was awesome. She was actually pulling an airship back. An entire airship, with a Schnee crate to boot!

As Penny took each step back, the airship was giving less and less resistance, and so, with a final pull, Penny made the airship crash into the rubble of crates.

Roman Torchwick saw what happened. It was official, these kids were getting weirder and weirder day by day. Roman rushed towards the airship that was about to fly, however he stopped as he saw Ruby, Penny, Sun and Blake behind him, weapon's armed and ready.

"Give it up Torchwick." Bake said. He had no where to run now.

Roman laughed. "And why would i?"

Penny stepped up. "You have no where left to run, surrender and turn yourself in or we will!"

Roman once again laughed. "Haven't you forgotten?" Roman said as he gestured for them to look around.

As they looked around, they saw more Fang members were waking up and some were already ready to fight.

Roman smirked. "I always have somewhere to run. Question is, do you?" Roman said as he slowly made his way to the airship.

Until the airship was suddenly smashed down by some unknown force.

Roman groaned. "Uh, what now?" He was getting tired of all this.

Everyone paid attention to the smoke cloud that was once an airship. Everyone saw three shadows become engulfed in the smoke.

"Warn me next time you do that." A heavy voice said.

"Yeah, just because you have a lot of aura doesn't mean you get to fly and smack us into an airship." A rather soft voice said.

"Hey! It's all about entrance!" An all too familiar voice said.

The three shadows eventually emerged as Venom Snake, Jaune Arc, and John Edward.

Venom Snake now wore black boots, cargo pants, a vest with magazines, and a black undershirt. He had a black bandana that covered his forehead.

Venom Snake had a weapon this time.

The Patriot was a modified version of a modern day assault rifle, with a shortened barrel and the stock removed. It was designed in order to create a carbine that combined the feel and quick handling of a handgun with the force of a rifle.

John Edward no longer wore his construction outfit, he now wore a black t-shirt with a gray coat, and jeans with grey boots.

And Jaune Arc no longer wore his construction outfit. He now wore a black t-shirt with a green hoodie jacket, blue jeans and dark green sneakers.

"Professor!/Jaune!"

"Give us some space." Jaune said. And with a flick of a wrist, The White Fang and Roman were sent flying.

 _'There's more than i though there would be.'_ Jaune sighed. It was never easy. "Alright, as much as i'd like to ask how you kids got here, i kindly ask you to get to the sidelines."

"What?!" Blake exclaimed.

Jaune laughed. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything, at least, not to me." Jaune reassured them. "I said to get some rest, from what it looks like you've done, you must be tired."

Ruby, Sun, Blake, and Penny nodded. As Penny passed Jaune, Jaune whispered something.

 _'We'll talk next time, friend.'_

Penny lit up and joined her new friends.

"Wait, what about you guys?" Sun asked. "Don't tell me you plan on taking them all on?!"

Snake answered this time. "Yep, got that right kid."

"Are you going to be okay? I can still fight!" Ruby said, although Torchwick's bullet still hurt, she could still fight.

This time, John answered. "Don't worry Red. You're talking to Vale's Construction Team here!" John said as he followed Jaune who eyed the now standing armed and ready White Fang members. Jaune scanned the field looking for that shade of orange hair. And eventually he found it.

"Snake, you're left. John, you're right." Jaune said as he told them where to go. "I'll take front and center, right towards Torchwick."

The two of them nodded and got into position. Before springing into action, Jaune said one last thing.

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

"Jaune, what exactly do you mean by that?" Snake asked.

"Exactly as i said. " Jaune said. "Would you like to reawaken the soldier inside you?" Jaune repeated, but as he saw Snake grew more confused, he decided to get to the main part. "This evening, there's going to be a White Fang raid on a Schnee Dust Shipment. And from the looks of it, it's going to be a _big_ operation, and i'm going to need all the help i can get." Jaune explained. "So, you in?"

Snake smirked. "Oh, i'm in alright." He still hadn't paid back The White Fang from attacking their squad all those years ago, when he was still a mercenary.

Jaune nodded. "Great, now i figure i just need one more person."

"You have anyone in mind?"

Jaune thought about it. "I have an idea. Say, you have files on every worker don't you?"

Snake grew confused. "Uh, yes, yes i do."

"Do you have a file on John Edward?"

Snake pulled up his scroll and searched. "Yep, his apartment's not that far from here."

"Alright let's go." Jaune said as he and Snake went to the direction of John's apartment.

"The Vale Construction Team is now assembling!"

* * *

 _\- Flashback End -_

Snake sighed as multiple White Fang members surrounded him. He cocked Patriot, his gun.

"Alright boys, we could do this the hard way, or the easy way." Snake asked. To which his only response was a Fang member who rushed towards his sword. Snake spun and kicked the faunus right on the jaw.

Snake rushed towards his enemies as he clotheslined two of them, a faunus went up behind him, that Snake striked with his elbow. He fired Patriot with one hand at the incoming horde of White Fang while his other was busy taking care of his left side. When he ran out of bullets, his weapon got kicked up into the air by a faunus, whose foot got caught by Snake. When Patriot was at its apex in the air, Snake flipped the faunus over and quickly got out a magazine from his vest. When the gun got lower and lower towards him, he positioned the magazine as he threw it. Once he threw it, Snake dodge a katana strike from behind him, Snake gripped the hand with strength enough for the faunus to release the weapon, and Snake bonked him on the head with the butt of the katana.

Snake caught his weapon and quickly threw out the empty clip, as the thrown magazine went right through the ammo slot. Snake once again, cocked his gun.

"The hard way it is i guess."

* * *

- _Flashback (John's Apartment) -_

 ***knock* *knock* *knock***

"Coming." John said as he went towards the door.

"Yes?" John said as he opened the door. But to his surprise, he found Jaune and his boss.

"Boss! Jaune! What are you doing here?" John asked. It wasn't that John didn't like them, it was the most far opinion from the truth. But why were _they_ here?

Jaune cleared his throat. "Long story short..." Jaune started as he took a large breath. "This evening, at the docks, there will be a White Fang raid on a Schnee Company freighter, and because its a freighter, you can almost guarantee a large operation will occur. And we need to stop it. And we need all the help we can get." Jaune summarized. "So, you in?"

"Question."

"Fire away."

"Why me?" John honestly asked. "Shouldn't there be someone more suited for this?"

Jaune laughed. "There is." Jaune said. "But, that someone isn't here right now. And i need your help." Jaune said.

"So, i ask you once again, you in?"

John nodded. "Of course."

"The Vale Construction Team is now complete!"

* * *

 _-Flashback End-_

John looked around. He saw multiple Fang members surround him. He didn't have a weapon, but he had his semblance, not that they had to know.

And it was all he needed right now.

Without other words, he dashed toward an enemy, John swiped him off his feet and pushed him towards the ground where he once again picked him up and tossed him into the other two that were dashing towards him. He felt something strike him, but not stab.

A Fang member was there behind him, with his sword on the position to strike through him. John could see the confusion and shock on the guy's face.

John grabbed the sword. "You know, i always had a weakness when it came to weapons, because with my semblance, they would just decay." John said as he started to use his semblance on the sword, slowly making it gray. "And i also had a weakness for my body's vulnerability. But i got an answer to that."

John shattered the sword and backhanded the faunus as he smacked him in the head.

"This coat? Dust woven. Helps me become a little less vulnerable," John said as he touched the ground beneath him. "and a little more reckless." John said as he made the ground under his enemies collapse, dropping them into a sinkhole of 4 feet.

"I'm sorry for what i am about to do, but..." John paused as he enhanced his body.

"No hard feelings, yeah?"

* * *

Jaune saw that about most of The White Fang members were on him. Why was that? Well, it just so happened that his very target was Roman Torchwick. And he was the one that was most guarded. Not to mention Roman could slip away like soap in a prison bathroom, once you try to pick it back up, you're fucked.

As Jaune saw all of the White Fang members charge at him, time seemed to slow down.

Jaune dashed towards the first one. He smacked his open palm against the faunus' chest and twisted it and blasted him off with his semblance. Next came two Fang Members that had attempted to slash at him with a sword, only for Jaune to make a burst of wind that kept the swords in in their place. Then, Jaune let out a burst of wind at his front to gain distance. Jaune saw that more members were surrounding him faster. So Jaune let them get close, Jaune went on a circle of attacks, all the while keeping small bursts of wind to prevent him getting damaged. As soon as all had surrounded him, he spun and let out a powerful burst of wind, which made some kind of catapult contraption, similar to that technique he used in Forever Fall, only this was more tame. It was people he was fighting, not Grimm.

When Jaune stopped spinning, he saw that a couple more White Fang were left, and he also saw Roman sneakily trying to escape.

He had to finish this, and fast.

Jaune super-jumped with his semblance up high in the air, and once he reached his apex, he sped towards the ground, creating a shockwave and blasting off everyone within radius.

As soon as Jaune was finished, he scanned the area for Roman, until...

"Looking for someone?"

Jaune turned around to see Roman with his cane just above Ruby's head. With Sun, Blake and Penny injured. It seems that when they were preocupied by the pawns, the real culprit when to work on the shadows.

And it appeared that Snake and John were also finished with their work. They stood beside Jaune and put up a fighting stance.

"Let her go Roman."

"Why don't you make me Jauney?" Roman taunted as he removed the safety off of his cane. "I don't really have anything against Red here."

"Then why?"

"I just wanted to do, this!" Roman fired a bullet towards an unsuspecting Jaune. Jaune took full brunt of the attack and it sent him flying into the direction of the fallen Schnee Crate Roman shot down. Roman laughed.

Sun growled and used whatever strength he had left to punch Roman, who was completely caught off guard. Sending Roman flying a few feet from the force.

As Jaune fell, he sat up and rubbed his head, letting his mind take in what happened. That was a bullet full of dust that hit him by the looks of it, and it hurt.

Jaune saw that Sun punched Roman. Jaune stood up until he saw what was towards his side.

On his side was a long black suitcase. Jaune thought that it was fairly too professional to be put up on a suspended crate.

However, he felt a certain pull when he his hand had touched the suitcase.

A pull he only felt when he had his sword.

Then he remembered.

* * *

 _Jaune, i am very pleased to announce that Ventus Cleaver will be arriving this sunday evening.  
_ _Just say your name and you will be directed towards the direction of your sword.  
But for additional information, your sword is in a long black suitcase._

* * *

A long black suitcase, surely it couldn't be, but it was too matching to be a coincidence.

And so Jaune opened the suitcase.

That gave Snake and John to go up to Roman. They would have dealt the final blow. If not for a very intense pressure that got to them.

"Roman's mine, this just got personal."

All of them looked back at Jaune. who now had what looked to be a greatsword.

Jaune's Greatsword was what looked to be a giant cleaver, with a rather small handle. The blade's design had green trimmings at the end of its blades and a single line of green going straight from the top of the sword, to its handle.

Ladies, and Gentlemen. Presenting, _Ventus Cleaver._

* * *

Jaune walked up with his hood up, giving him a more mysterious visage. Whilst he stepped towards Roman, John and Snake nodded to each other and stepped back, not wanting to get in Jaune's way.

Ruby looked amazed. "Professor, is that?"

" _Ventus Cleaver,_ Jaune Arc's weapon." Penny answered, even though Sun, Blake, and Ruby gave her looks of curiosity, she gave them no mind, for she wanted her focus to be on a certain blonde professor.

"So you got your little sword now did'ya Jaune?" Roman taunted, but inside, he was terrified. He had seen how Jaune was with his weapon, and he had only been on the other side of its blade once. And that was enough.

But he had to do it again.

Roman sighed as he readied himself.

"It doesn't have to be this way Roman, we could talk things out." Jaune said.

"And if i remember, you don't."

Jaune sighed. "So be it."

Silence filled the air as both closed their eyes. And there appeared a floating leaf. As soon as the leaf fell quietly to the ground...

They charged.

Jaune struck first, which was blocked by Roman's cane. Then, Jaune swiped Roman off his feet, only for Roman to backflip and dash towards Jaune. Roman used his cane's handle as some king of grapple as he hooked it onto Jaune's leg and swiped him off. Jaune instantly recovered as he stood back up and headbutted Roman, which made both of them recoil in pain.

It was official, nobody ever wins in a headbutt.

Immediately, Roman shot the ground in front of him to gain some smoke. Where he and Jaune fought in the smoke.

Back to the sidelines, people were amazed.

"Wow." Ruby said.

"Amazing." Blake said. It was really amazing, they fought blow after blow and retorted every chance they could. Things had quieted down after the headbutt, but it didn't last long. She had a feeling Jaune was holding back. But Jaune wouldn't hold back against a criminal.

Would he?

Back to the fight, no one could see anything because of the smoke that had risen up. Apparently, Roman had hit a smoke pipe on his blast earlier. And the smoke didn't seem to be lessening.

Clangs of metal crashing upon metal were heard. Small drops of blood were being spilled to the sides. And grunts were being heard. Inside the smoke was a full on battle that relied only on the other four senses, as opening the eyes whilst there was smoke proved to be dangerous.

A small plank of wood got in between them due to the wind, and i got into the crack were the smoke pipe was damaged. Roman stepped on it, which caused it to embed on the ground beneath him, making the smoke disperse little by little.

When the smoke had fully dissipated, Jaune and Roman were seen heavily panting. Some bruises were evident on their body, Jaune hoodie became some sort of cape with holes and burns on it. Whilst Roman looked like he had went to a bar and got himself beat

Jaune panted. They had been going at it for long, especially in the smoke. Whatever he watched when he was young about using different things to _'see'_ were a lot harder than he thought. Jaune took a look at his opponent and realized something, and he chuckled.

"Roman, last i remember, you're not left handed." Jaune smirked. Roman wasn't left-handed. That he knew.

Roman smirked as he threw Melodic Cudgel at his right-hand. Of course Jaune of all people would notice. "And last time i remember, you're not left handed either." Roman said. "So why don't make things less complicated and take each other seriously?"

Jaune laughed as he switched Ventus Cleaver to his right-hand. "Can you blame me? I was taught to have enough tricks up my sleeve."

Roman smirked. "Uh huh, and i wonder who taught you that?"

Roman and Jaune charged at each other for the last time. Sword back and Cane loaded, Roman used his gun's recoil to propel himself faster, and Jaune used his semblance. And for the final time that day.

They drew blood.

Jaune stood on with his sword now resting on his shoulder, and Roman was left kneeling down whilst holding his chest, where a slash was seen, but no scar.

As Jaune went to face Roman. Roman chuckled.

"You used the blunt side didn't you?" Roman laughed out. After all the fighting, he had even taken one of his students as hostage, and Jaune didn't even try to kill him. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Jaune chuckled. "Because you're my friend, Roman."

"No... i'm not."

Jaune would have said something back, only to be suddenly kicked at the jaw and Jaune only saw a little flash of pink and brown. And then the next thing he knew, Roman was gone.

Jaune looked around, to find that his company from before no longer stood were they used too. Jaune once again scanned the area, only to be interrupted by the sound of sirens and flashing blue and red lights coming from the street before the docks.

Jaune smiled and sighed.

"Why do they always appear after the shit's already been done?"

* * *

Just before Jaune and Roman's final clash, Snake had led them out the docks, where multiple police and ambulance were now positioned. Sun, Blake, and Ruby were medically treated. As soon as they were patched up, they wanted to help Jaune. However, Snake stopped them from doing so, saying they would only get in his way.

After a while, Ruby, Blake, and Sun saw Yang, and Weiss walking towards them.

Ruby immediately went up to explain to Weiss. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. You see she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and-" Ruby couldn't finish as she saw Weiss walk right past her and straight towards Blake.

Blake stood up to face Weiss.

"Weiss, i want you to know that i am no longer associated with The White Fang. Back when i was with-"

"Stop, stop." Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss said. "Twelve hours, that mean i had twelve hours to think about this." Weiss said as she went closer to Blake. "And in that twelve hours i've decided..."

Everyone's breath hitched.

"I don't care!" Weiss finally admitted.

Blake grew unsure. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"N-no, i haven't been since i was younger-"

"Abababap. I don't wanna hear it. Only thing i want you to know, is that when something big like this comes up," Weiss paused. "You come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss paused to look at Sun. "someone else."

Blake wiped a tear. She never thought that this would have guessed this would happen, people finally were starting to accept her for who she was! "Of course."

Ruby whiffed her hands up high. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby said as the whole gang circled.

Weiss lifted a finger up on Sun. "I'm still not sure how i feel about you!"

"Ehehe."

"Hey, take it easy on him, he's not so bad."

A familiar voice said behind him. Everyone turned around and saw Jaune being carried by John and Snake.

"Professor!/Jaune!" Were the shouts he heard as the teenagers surrounded him, asking if he was okay and all that.

Jaune laughed. "I'll be fine, i'm fine, it's just a little aura exhaustion, nothing a little sleep can fix."

Ruby's attention shifted to the weapon behind Jaune's back that was now wrapped in some kind of cloth.

"Jaune, is that your weapon?" Ruby said as everyone's attention now shifted to his weapon.

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, it is. Ventus Cleaver, fresh of off Atlas." Jaune said. "I'll show it to you tomorrow, but for now, i advise you to head back and get some rest, you deserve it."

Sun nervously chuckled. "Uhm, about that..."

Jaune stared at Sun. "Let me guess, you don't exactly have a place to stay?"

Sun only chuckled.

Jaune sighed. "Alright, wait for me. You're going to have to stay at my room at Beacon for the moment.

"Thanks man!" Sun said as he fist-bumped with Jaune.

Jaune thought about it. Time like this, time were something bad might happened and we don't always know when. But it was a huntsman's job to always be vigilant. To always be ready, for enemies, for trouble, your significant other's tantrum, and other stuff. Jaune looked towards the starry night. One with more stars than there were to count.

"Someday Roman, you'll be back. I'll make sure we all get back. Team SANT won't be broken"

* * *

"I was his friend... what an idiot."

Roman was back at his safehouse. Roman sighed. Jaune was strong, stronger than he thought, if that was Jaune's strength when he wasn't serious, then Roman dreaded the thought of him going full-on beastmode on some poor guy.

Still, Roman was lucky that Neo showed up and had managed to snag a briefcase of dust. Roman lazily put the briefcase on the table. Before the door behind him opened.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman jumped in surprise, and eased as he saw who it was. "Ah, i didn't expect to see you guys so soon." Roman said.

She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which were wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wore black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wore a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She had dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

This was Cinder Fall.

"We were expecting... _more_ from you." Cinder said.

Roman chuckled. "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder let out a laugh, as her eyes glowed and her hand suddenly sparked fire. "And you will continue to do so." Cinder walked in front, which revealed the appearances off the two behind her.

The man was shown to be a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wore a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covered his upper body.

This was Mercury Black.

The last one was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt, and on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem appeared to be in the shape of a cut gem. This was accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appeared to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains that draped around her back from two of the coins and what seemed to be a green loincloth. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

This was Emerald Sustrai.

Cinder stopped moving forward as soon as her two henchmen followed, and her fire grew bigger.

"We have big plans for you Roman, all we ask is... a little cooperation."

* * *

 ** _AN: WHOO! AN ENDING CHAPTER CONSISTING OF A WHOPPING WAIT FOR IT... 12,502 WORDS! (YES, THIS WAS TAKEN BEFORE I WROTE ANY AN'S) THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY YET!_**

 ** _BUT LET ME SAY SOMETHING..._**

 ** _I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN PATIENT WITH MY STORY AND HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR ME TO UPDATE, AND I AM AWARE THAT I MAKE SOME OR MANY MISTAKES EVERY CHAPTER. PLUS WITH HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS, IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO FIND TIME WHILE STUDYING FOR EXAMS._**

 ** _ALSO! TO THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED IN WHAT EXACTLY WAS "MISSING"OR WAS "NOT RIGHT" IN THIS CHAPTER AS SAID BY ROMAN, THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.  
_**

 ** _ALSO, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT VENTUS CLEAVER, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**

 ** _AND VENTUS CLEAVER IS NOW HERE. THE BLADE THAT CLEAVES THE WIND AND SLICES THROUGH STORMS._**


	9. Ventus Cleaver

A sword.

A sword in a dark cave.

Waiting...

Waiting for its rightful owner.

Then suddenly...

It felt someone

Someone worthy of wielding it.

The sword resonated,

And it glowed a solemn green.

* * *

Jaune woke up, not to his alarm...

But to the sleeping blond-haired monkey faunus on the couch.

Jaune stood up and went to the couch to wake Sun up. He snored really loud, he didn't know if that was good or not, but it was loud. Jaune shook Sun to wake him up, but that proved to have no effect as Sun only remained asleep. Jaune sighed.

 _'Should have set an alarm.'_ Jaune thought.

It was Monday, so he should have to teach students, but he didn't.

Reason for that is because of his recent Aura Exhaustion. Glynda didn't give Snake and John a choice when she asked, no, _demanded_ them to explain what had happened to Jaune. Once Ozpin and Glynda heard what happened, Glynda once again _asked_ _that_ Jaune was to be excused of work for the next day, and when Jaune insisted that he was fine, Jaune received a glare from Glynda that practically said _'You don't have a choice.'_ And when Ozpin tried to support Jaune, Glynda gave him a glare that would freeze even hell.

So Jaune had a day off. Now, what to do?

Jaune cooked a breakfast for the faunus on the couch, and grabbed his keys whilst leaving the occasional letter.

 _'Well, off to Bart it is then.'_

* * *

"So in conclusion, History is good, Ignorance is bad. Therefore, read a book."

Students were either confused, tired, frustrated, or asleep as Professor Oobleck or Doctor Oobleck as he always corrects, told his class.

Now, History wasn't _that_ hard of a class if you _actually_ listen, but how could you listen when the teacher himself was speaking at a fast pace that you couldn't even keep up with let alone listen?

Only two options, try hard to listen, or just don't.

And it appears that Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Joan had chosen the easy way out, while Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren were trying their best to stay focused and awake, but the occasional eye-twitches were seen.

And the majority of the class apparently went with option two. But their call for help was answered when a knock to their door was heard. Sure their lesson was over, but Oobleck's time with the class was still halfway done, which meant that if not for whoever was behind the door, they would be forced to answer Oobleck's questions about the lesson, which were basically a one-way ticket to a remedial class not even Weiss wanted.

 _'And who could that be?'_ Oobleck though as he made his way to the door. Oobleck opened the door to reveal Jaune in his casual wear - blue jeans and a green t-shirt - standing there. But Oobleck thought it was Jaune's day off today, and the sword on his back... could it be?

Oobleck smiled. "Hello Jaune, how can i help you?" Oobleck greeted.

Jaune returned his smile. "Hello Bart, if it doesn't bother you that much, can i ask something?"

Oobleck's curiosity rose up. "And what would that be?"

"It's about the sword strapped behind me."

Oobleck and Jaune went silent for a moment, until Oobleck nodded and turned to his class.

"Alright class. It appears that i have matters to attend to as of this moment." Oobleck said, to the silent joy of the students. "However, i expect a full page essay on our topic." Oobleck said as he walked out of the classroom, oblivious to the groans of his students.

"Jaune, let us go to my lab."

* * *

\- _Flashback -_

 _\- Dream -_

A space.

A blank space.

Only white can be seen.

Jaune woke up to a dream, a dream where he was here, in this white plane.

"Where am i?" Jaune asked no one as he took a look around. It was an infinite space. Jaune kept going, until he heard a booming voice.

 ** _"Jaune Arc."_**

Jaune shook. "Who's there?!"

 _ **"Jaune Arc."**_

"Who's speaking to me?! Where am i?! Who are you?!"

"..."

"..."

Jaune seemed to accept the silence, until he suddenly had a split-second flash of an image of a blade engulfed within a green aura.

Then, the voice suddenly spoke again.

 _ **"**_ ** _The chosen will find a way."_**

 ** _"The chosen will find the strength."_**

 ** _"The chosen will find the will."_**

 ** _"The chosen will be triumphant."_**

 _\- End Dream Sequence -_

Jaune woke up sweating. What was that dream? What was it about? Why was he there? Who was the voice? So many questions that might not even be answered. But the things that the voice said still rang in his mind.

 _\- A Few Moments Later -_

General Ironwood faced the three cadets in front of him. Arc, Torchwick, and Neopolitan. It was on such short notice, but if anyone could get it done fast, then it had to be these three.

"Neopolitan, Torchwick, and Arc, you three are to be sent to a forest over at the east of Mistral tomorrow at sunrise, where a sudden influx of Grimm was spotted." Ironwood declared, gaining a groan from Roman.

"Can't the huntsmen over there take care of it?" Roman complained.

Jaune sighed. "Roman, it's obvious that the influx of Grimm was too large, and they needed help." Jaune clarified.

Ironwood nodded. "Correct, due to the sudden influx of Grimm over in the area, hunters that were sent on different missions cannot come back on such a short notice. Therefore, they need our help." Ironwood finished.

Jaune gave a salute, which made Neo and Roman copy his actions. "Sir yes sir!" The three of them said.

Ironwood smiled. "Good." Ironwood said as he dug into his desk and brought out a map of a certain terrain. "The place where you will be sent to is named _The Wind Forest,_ known for its rather strong and powerful gusts of wind, the reason as to why the wind is so strong there, we still do not know." Ironwood gave the map to Jaune. "Take it, it might come in handy." Ironwood said, only to remember something.

"Oh yes, i almost forgot to mention, when we send out cadets, we occasionally have a major or a sergeant accompany you, but it is not the case this time." Ironwood said as he put his scroll on his desk, which brought out a hologram of a man with messy green hair and brown eyes, all the while wearing round glasses. "This man is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, a historian, archaeologist, and also a huntsman. He will be the one to accompany you."

Jaune became unsure, he had to trust a total stranger with their lives. The same could be said for the other two.

Ironwood chuckled. Sensing their doubt. "Do not worry, Dr. Oobleck is a man i can trust with my very life, he is as good as a friend and more of a huntsman, so do not worry."

They nodded as they were dismissed and went out of the office. Jaune went and sat on one of the nearby benches while telling Neo and Roman to move along with whatever they needed to be doing. Unknowingly, Jaune took a quick nap.

Moments later, Jaune woke up to a sight of green.

Green hair that Jaune recognized, as it could only belong to one person, albeit he only saw him in a picture, but there was only a certain shade of green that matched him.

In front of Jaune was Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, one of his company on his mission tomorrow. Oobleck wore a long brown great coat, and a khaki buttoned safari shirt. He looked like one of those people who tell you all about the zoo or a safari.

"I do not think it is nap time dear cadet. i am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, your companion for tomorrow, pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

 _\- Flashback End -_

Sun was running.

Running all around Beacon, even gaining a few weird looks from everyone.

Why?

Let's backtrack a bit and find out what happened.

\- Earlier -

Sun Wukong woke up to feel wetness behind his head.

Could it be? Did he finally get a hot babe to let him down on her lap?

Sun became disappointed when he found out that it was only his drool on the couch, and immediately stood up. Noticing the absence of his fellow blonde friend, he scanned the entire place, only to find a letter next to a microwave.

 _'Huh? What's this?'_ Sun thought as he picked the letter over and turned it over a few times. _'If this is a map to uncharted places then it better be something like lost treasure on a five-hundred year old boat full of treasure.'_ Sun opened the letter.

 _Dear Sun_

 _If you're reading this then it means that i went to go somewhere and left you asleep.  
I knew this would happen, so i prepared this letter the night before.  
_ _There is some food in the microwave, so if you woke up late, just heat it up.  
Feel free to do your morning rituals. Brush your teeth, take a bath, that kind of stuff._

 _PS. Consider the couch yours, you've done more than lick it anyway._

 _PSS. When you finally start getting paid, you will buy me a new couch_

 _From your blonde professor, Jaune Arc._

Sun brought the letter down and opened the microwave to find Bacon, Eggs and Ham with french toast on the side. Its appearance was enough to make Sun's mouth water. Sun put it inside the microwave and proceeded to heat it up.

Sun went to the bathroom to take a bath. Moments later, Sun came out of the bathroom while wearing a towel over his shoulders and yellow boxers. Then he went to find a spare toothbrush. It appeared that Beacon had its own toothbrush that was still in its container, untouched. Whilst brushing his teeth, Sun heard his scroll ring.

Sun went towards his scroll and smiled when he saw who it was. Sun answered and went back to the bathroom.

"Hey man, whats up?"

"..."

Sun gargled and spit as he put back the toothbrush.

"Oh, really? When are you planning to come by?"

"..."

Sun's eyes widened. "What?! You're already on an airship?!"

"..."

"O-okay man, i'll go pick you up."

"..."

"No, we won't get a room till the whole team is here."

"..."

"Seriously? You're asking me where _we_ will sleep?!"

"..."

"I know i got some place to stay, but i'm pretty sure that he won't allow two more guys in one room."

"..."

"Seriously! Alright, alright! I'll _try_ to convince him."

"...!"

"I said, i'll try. I don't mean i will!"

"..."

"Alright! I'll pick you up at noon, see you then."

Sun put his scroll down as he put back the towel he had and got his clothes, he found a spare key right next to the door and grabbed it before he locked the door and left.

\- _Now -_

And now, Sun was currently sprinting around Beacon? Why was he trying to find Jaune? Well, since a friend of his was going to arrive today, Sun was not going to convince Jaune to let another guy stay in his room _again_. So what was he going to do?

Like any good friend, Sun was going to let his friend to do the talking to Jaune. And that meant he had to bring Jaune along to pick his friend up. And that also meant, that he had to find Jaune. But that was the problem.

Sun... couldn't find Jaune.

 _'Where do the heck could that guy be?!'_

* * *

\- _Flashback -_

"Hello and good morning children. I am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. Pleased to meet you."

Oobleck said as they were in a private airship. The private airship looked to be like a normal airship, just a lot smaller.

Oobleck wore the same thing he had when he met Jaune, just with a huge backpack and a pith helmet. Whilst the three cadets just had a normal atlas trainee outfit.

"Now our mission will be to exterminate Grimm." Oobleck said as he glanced at the three cadets. "Now, a team will only work - only work - when there is trust. Therefore, with the interest of fostering that kind of relationship within the short period of time we have till our mission starts, let's introduce ourselves." Oobleck announced as he let out a cough. "Now, i am quite informed that the three of you are familiar with each other. So let me go first."

"As i said, my name is Bartholomew Oobleck, i am a hunter, a historian, and i have earned a PhD, therefore please refrain from calling me mister. But seeing as this is our first mission together, you can call me Bart or Oobleck if you will." Oobleck introduced himself. "Jaune? If you will."

Jaune nodded. "Alright, my name is Jaune Arc, call me Jaune if you want." Jaune introduced himself.

Roman was next. "My name's Roman, Roman Torchwick."

Neo only typed something in her scroll and showed them. " _Neo._ "

Oobleck nodded. "Pleased to make your acquaintances." Oobleck said. He looked out the window and his eyes widened.

"It looks like we are here."

Everyone looked out the window to see the breath-taking scenery below them.

Below them was green, green as far as the eye could see. They could see the leaves in the wind. The trees that had looked to be decades old. But there was a sight that had aggravated them.

Ruining the scenery was a couple shades of black - which were now identified as Grimm - walking through the forest. Neo shook with frustration.

Oobleck noticed. "Ah yes. The Grimm do disrupt the beautiful scenery of the land." Oobleck said as he motioned for the pilot to land. "But, consider it one of the reasons for us to be here. To bring back the beautiful scenery of this land."

Jaune however, remained quiet. He couldn't exactly put it into words, but it felt like something or someone was drawing him in. Like it was attracted to him. Like it _needed_ him. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell his comrades, at least not yet, it could be just something normal about going to a place you've never been before. But Jaune knew, that wasn't the case.

Something was bugging him, and he had to find out.

"As much as i'd like to sight-see, i'm afraid that we still have a mission to do." Oobleck said. The airship was now fully grounded, and Oobleck, Roman, Neo, and Jaune got out of it.

Oobleck turned towards the pilot. "I will contact you as soon as our mission is done. So please be ready at all times."

The pilot nodded. "Copy that."

Everyone watched as the airship flew away and out of their point of view. They turned towards the forest with eyes full of mixed emotions. All they knew about this area - besides the fact that it was full of Grimm - was nothing. It brought a new feeling to be somewhere uncomfortable. But, then again, who could be comfortable while surrounded by creatures that could kill you?

No one.

Oobleck, sensing their anxiety, looked towards the group and coughed, gaining their attention.

"I know that this might be your first time in an unfamiliar area, surrounded by Grimm at every corner. But! That gives us reason to watch each other's backs whenever and wherever! This might be your first mission outside of Atlas, but even so, please..." Oobleck paused as he stared right through the cadets.

"Please don't let this be your last."

* * *

 _\- Flashback End -_

"Damn it where is he?!"

Sun had enough. The gym, the teacher's lounge, the cafeteria, and even the rooftop. But was the blond-haired professor there? Nope. Otherwise Sun would not be searching all over Beacon.

He went down the halls of Beacon, only to stop in the middle once he saw eight people.

Eight people that were Team RWBY and JNPR.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Joan said as she playfully grabbed Ruby by her collar.

"I didn't want to get you guys involved in our problems." Ruby said. "Besides, it's over isn't it?"

"Even so." Joan pouted. "You should have told us."

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed as she stood up. "I could have broken some legs!"

Sun watched in amusement as the two teams interacted with each other. Sun waited for a few moments and decided he would greet them. Maybe he could get an idea of where Jaune was.

Sun walked up to them. "Hey gang!" Sun exclaimed as both teams looked at him in surprise. "How's it going?"

"Hey Sun." Blake plainly said, making Sun surprised.

It didn't take much for someone to notice the eye-bags, the eye-twitches, and how she practically jumped up at every noise. It gave Sun an idea of what was going on with Blake, but he wasn't going to jump into conclusions as of now.

"Hello!" Ruby greeted.

Sun went closer to Ruby and whispered. "Red, what's wrong Blake?"

Ruby's eyes widened and whispered back. "You noticed?"

"It doesn't take much."

Ruby sighed. "We don't really know what's bothering her, all we know is that its about The White Fang."

"Have you talked to her?"

"We tried, believe me, but she just won't open up."

Sun nodded and gained distance. He saw Yang look at him as if asking him what was wrong. Sun subtly pointed towards Blake and Yang nodded. Both teams knew something was bothering Blake, but she wouldn't let them help.

Sun turned towards Ruby and offered a fist-bump. "Nice to see you again Red."

Ruby returned the gesture. "Nice to see you too." Ruby said before she heard _that_ nickname _._ "Hey! Don't call me Red! I swear it's becoming a nickname."

Sun chuckled. "Well i'm sorry. But aside from Blake, i don't know who anyone here is!"

And at that, Ruby's eyes widened. "You haven't?"

Then suddenly, Ruby's eyes had fire. Out of nowhere, she brought out a whistle and blew loud.

Very loud.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as she clamped her hands on her ears. "A little warning next time?!"

Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. "Ruby said.

As soon as everyone recomposed themselves, Ruby did as well.

"Teammates, friends, Weiss..." Ruby paused, receiving a reaction from said Ice Queen.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby ignored her. "It has come to my attention that us - Team RWBY and JNPR - have yet to introduce ourselves to the humble person who helped saved our Blake from danger. And as representative of both teams. I propose that we int-"

"Whoa, hold on there Ruby." Joan said as her eye-twitched. "What do you mean by _representative_?"

Ruby began to shift and sweat. "I-it wasn't anything. I j-just got caught up in the moment." Ruby tried to reason, only to be brought back by laughter from everyone.

Joan laughed. "Ruby, you are too gullible."

Ruby pouted. "You are all a bunch of meanies!"

As everyone settled. Ruby coughed.

"As i was saying, we should introduce ourselves. And since blondie here-"

"Hey! Don't go assigning nicknames without permission."

"You called me Red! So you struck first." Ruby said. "Back to me, since mister here is going to be a student here at Beacon, i think that it's only right we introduce ourselves." Ruby said as she looked at each and everyone of her friends.

Ruby smiled. "Alright, let's start with... me!"

Ruby stood proud. "My name is Ruby Rose! The leader of Team RWBY. Weapons expert and loyal friend, at your service!"

"And she is also a huntress in training who got accepted into Beacon at the early age of 15." Yang added.

Sun's eyes became wide. The average person only got accepted into academies like Beacon at the age of 17. But Ruby here got accepted in her age of 15. Did that mean that Ruby was a prodigy?

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why did you tell him that!"

"Wah? But its true!" Yang defended.

Sun only laughed. As he watched Ruby and Yang fight with each other.

Yang smiled at Ruby. "Alright, guess i'm next. My name is Yang, Yang Xiao-Long. Joker-extraordinaire, But you can call me Yang, it's only right since you're going to be our classmate for _xiao-long._ " Yang said. But with the pun at the end, everyone groaned.

"Does she do that often?" Sun asked Ruby.

"You have no idea."

"Alright, it appears that i am next." Weiss said as she flicked her hair. "I assume you already know me, but my name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced herself. "Now, you can also call me Weiss, but that is just because you helped Blake."

Sun was shocked. The first thing he expected from a Schnee was resentment. But now, he was given proper treatment like any other person. That wouldn't have been strange, unless it came from a Schnee! It was too strange.

"Strange." Sun murmured, which Weiss heard.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

Sun shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that i find it strange that i'm getting this treatment from a Schnee."

Weiss signed. "Of course. While it's no secret that we harbored hatred towards the faunus, i have to say that it is no longer the case. At least for me. I now realize that i have to treat anyone i have just met - human or faunus - as an acquaintance until proven otherwise. That was something i learned. You helped Blake, so i guess that makes you alright." Weiss said. It wasn't strange for a faunus to ask why he was given equal treatment. The Schnee were to blame for that, and just about every racist person in Remnant.

Sun smiled. _'I guess the Schnee has changed.'_

"And since you already know Blake, we can skip her." Ruby said as she gestured towards Blake who was engrossed in her book. "Yeah, better not bother her right now."

"And i'm next!" Nora suddenly said as she and a dragged out Ren appeared right next to Sun.

"I'm Nora! Pancake Princess and This here is Ren! The Pancake Prince!" Nora announced.

Sun smirked. "Does that mean you two are a thing?" Sun said as he hoped that it would work. He'd see some of his friends tease each other with rumors of a relationship brewing, but he had yet to try it out, so he didn't know how it felt.

It worked, and it felt _amazing_.

Nora became flustered. "N-no we aren't a thing haha. I mean, we're together but not _together-together_. I-it's not that i don't think you're handsome Ren, i mean, you are, but not... but not-"

Ren smiled at Nora. "It's fine, i get it."

As the group watched the two, they couldn't help but wonder.

"100 lien on them becoming a couple at the dance." Sun challenged, to which Yang answered.

"There is already an official betting pool for pairings or ships organized by the headmaster, if you want to join them be my guest." Yang said.

"What?"

"Yeah." Yang said. "You know, people nominate other people, Nora and Ren for example, and if the votes are enough, the headmaster adds them." Yang said as she finished explaining to Sun. "But there are many more people you can bet on, so you should check it out."

A betting pool for soon-to-be couples, Ozpin, what a fun headmaster.

Pyrrha laughed. "Alright, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, i guess you may or may not have heard of me."

"Say no more." Sun joked. "But seriously though, it is so nice to see Pyrrha Nikos in the flesh. I know people who idolize you. And now..." Sun paused. "I can say that your cereal gives me sugar rush." Sun laughed. Making everyone laugh as well.

Joan smiled. "Okay, last but not the least, is me." Joan said as she gestured towards herself. "My name is Joan Arc. Leader of Team JNPR."

"Huh." Sun repeated. "Arc? As in, Professor Jaune... Arc?"

Joan lit up. "Yup, he's my big brother!"

Upon the mention of Jaune Arc. Sun suddenly remembered.

"Arc! That's it!" Sun suddenly exclaimed. Making everyone - including Blake - look at him. "Have you seen him?!"

"Huh? Last i saw he went with Professor Oobleck. Why?" Joan asked.

Sun sighed. "Because i was planning on picking up my friend with him, but when i woke up he wasn't in the room anymore. What greeted me was a letter saying he went somewhere and made me breakfast, damn good meal it was though." Sun said. "But now, i have a lead." Sun said as he went back at the hallway. "Thanks for everything! See you guys soon!"

Team JNPR and RWBY waved Sun goodbye as he eventually got out of their field of vision. But then Blake remembered what Sun had said.

* * *

"When i woke up he wasn't in the room anymore. What greeted me was a letter saying he went somewhere and made me breakfast, damn good meal it was though."

* * *

Blake's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Sun spent the night over at Jaune's room right?" As Blake said that, Yang and Pyrrha shifted.

"Then..."

"Does that mean..."

"That we lost a chance."

"To find out how living with Jaune was?!" The trio of black, yellow, and red uncharacteristically cried out as they hugged each other.. Only for the rest of their group to look at them weirdly. And what's even _more weird_ , was the sight of Joan laughing just like how a villain would.

"What's wrong with them?" Ruby asked, it was weird.

Nora only looked at Ruby. "The mysteries of women in love."

Yep, women are terrifying creatures made up of infinite mysteries. Magicians even. A dusty old crow once said, Women are magicians, they can get wet without water, bleed without an injury, and make boneless things hard.

Yep, infinite mysteries.

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

Black.

Black liquid was being thrown about.

Slashes and grunts were heard as Oobleck's squad exterminated Grimm.

"Aw come on!" Roman complained as he shot another Ursa. "There are no end to this!"

"You're not the only one having a hard time." Jaune said as he drop-kicked a Beowolf. "If someone with a weapon is having a hard time, how do you think a person without a weapon would fair?"

"It would appear that my weapon is now needed." Oobleck said as he grabbed his Thermos.

Roman scoffed. "Seriously?!" He said as he dodge yet another slash from an Ursa. "We come here, fighting-" Roman shot an annoying Beowolf. "-Fighting Grimm, risking our lives, and you bring a fucking thermos?!"

Oobleck swiftly turned towards Roman. "Language." Oobleck said as he jumped and stomped on a dashing Ursa. "And it is not just any Thermos." Oobleck dodged an incoming slash from a Beowolf.

Oobleck's downed the contents of his thermos in one go. Then in one swift movement, Oobleck's thermos suddenly shifted into a torch.

"It is a Torch Thermos!" Oobleck said as he took a rock about the size of his fist and swung his torch into it which made the projectile fly along with its new-found flame coating. It hit a pack of Ursa right in the middle and it tore right through them. Reducing them into ashes and nothing more.

Roman, Neo and Jaune looked at the torch with awe. A torch thermos. No wonder Oobleck was so energetic. He must have been drinking burn dust if he had that all along.

"Alright, now time to finish up." Oobleck said as everyone circled around each other, protecting each others blind spots. It didn't take them too long to eliminate the Grimm in the area, but they still had a lot more to go.

A few minutes later, they realized that it was getting dawn, and there were still Grimm around the forest. But they had to rest. But thank Oum, Oobleck had a tent on his backpack, but it was only one. So with their infinite wisdom, they decided to give their sole female the tent while the men laid down large leaves are sheets.

\- Night time -

Everyone was asleep, Roman was by Neo's tent. Oobleck was asleep by the campfire they had set up, while Jaune was...

Wait, where was Jaune?

Oh right.

Jaune was laying down by the campfire, not asleep, just laying down. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. The thing that was bugging him when they first got inside the forest was still bugging him. It was irritating not knowing what i was.

Jaune's attention was caught by a sudden shifting noise by the direction of where Oobleck slept. It didn't take long for Jaune to know who it was.

"Couldn't sleep Bart?" Jaune asked.

"I could ask you the very same thing, Jaune." Oobleck said as he sat on the opposite make-shift bench of where Jaune laid down. "Now, what is bugging you Jaune?"

Jaune smirked. "How do you know something's bugging me?"

"You've been awfully cautious and uncomfortable this whole time. Did you think i would not notice it?" Oobleck said. "And do not answer me with 'I'm afraid of Grimm.' I'm sorry to tell you that the excuse in question does not work anymore."

Jaune chuckled. "Fine." Jaune said as he sat up. "For some reason, at the very first moment we arrived here, i've been feeling strange."

If Oobleck wasn't curious before then he was now. "Continue."

Jaune took a breathe. "I feel like something's calling me, reaching out to me, telling me to get it. But i don't know what. I'm confused, it's been happening all day and i can't rest until i found out what it is."

Oobleck seemed to understand what he meant, although not entirely. But it gave Oobleck an idea.

"Jaune." Oobleck called.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of _'The Legend of the Four Swords'_?" Oobleck asked.

" _The Legend of the Four Swords_? Never heard of it." Jaune said.

Oobleck sighed. "Kids these days, they just don't appreciate history." Oobleck said.

"Now listen Jaune. " Oobleck said as to gain Jaune's attention. " _The Legend of the Four Swords_ is said to be like this..."

"A thousand years ago, Oum was said to create four swords when he made Remnant. The four swords of the elements, Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind. All four were made to keep balance between the forces of nature, and so Oum decided to give these swords to four people he trusted the most." Oobleck started while Jaune was intent on listening.

"Pyro - who was said to be the god of fire - was given the Sword of Fire, as it matched his passion as a blacksmith and his fire to never give up on a piece of work."

"Aqua - who was said to be the goddess of water - was given the Sword of Water, as it matched her moody attitude that was ever-changing just like the waves of water."

"Gaia - who was said to have created Remnant alongside Oum - was given the Sword of the Earth, as it matched her creativity and imagination to create."

"And Ventus - who was said to be a the god of change - was given the Sword of Wind, as it was said that he believed that everyone could change, just like the wind."

"But then, after their duty was finished, Oum commanded them to stab their swords into their rightful place and let them be. The gods of course protested, but it was said that Oum's will was cannot be broken, and so the gods left their swords in the place of which they reside." Oobleck said as he grabbed a stick and drew on the dirt.

"The Sword of Fire was said to be buried in a volcano. The Sword of Water was said to be on the deepest ocean floor. The Sword of the Earth was said to be buried under the highest mountain. And finally, The Sword of Wind was said to have been in a forest of ever-lasting wind." Oobleck finished as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune nodded. "Okay, but i still don't get what it has to do with this forest."

Oobleck shook his head and sighed."It appears you do not get the premise of the legend." Oobleck said as he stood up. "The windy forest that the Sword of Wind was said to be buried in, was rumored to be, this forest itself."

Jaune looked at Oobleck and blinked.

One...

Two...

Three.

Jaune stood up. "Okay, now that is bullsh-" Jaune didn't get to stand up for long as Oobleck immediately hit his head and made him go straight to the ground.

"Do not, and i repeat, DO NOT! Disrespect sacred legends. Why, a single disrespectful remark heard by the wrong person could lead to unwanted situations." Oobleck said. "Let me finish."

"And long time has passed, many thought the swords have only been legend. But, few truly believe that the swords were destined for one person. One person, that had the drive, the spirit, and the strength. For what? No one knows for sure, as it was only legend. And one that many believe." Oobleck said as he finished.

Jaune remained on the ground.

"Jaune?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune was still on the ground.

Now Oobleck was getting worried, he didn't hit him _that_ hard. "Jau-"

"Shhh!" Jaune shushed Oobleck. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That... that humming sound."

Oobleck grew curious and put his ear down onto the ground.

 ***HMMMMM***

Oobleck's eyes widened. There was a humming sound, but what could it mean?

While Oobleck was still listening, Jaune thought back, he kept getting the vision of the sword, again, and again, and again. While Jaune was thinking, he let out a certain phrase.

 _"The chosen will find a way."_

Oobleck's eyes widened. He stood up and held Jaune by the collar. "What did you just say?"

"Ahh..." Before Jaune could speak, he and Oobleck felt the ground rattle and shift beneath them, they went out of the selected area just in time to see the ground shift into a staircase that went deep down below.

Jaune felt the thing that was bugging him come back stronger. "There it is again, the calling."

"Huh, how interesting." Oobleck said. He thought about what could be causing this, unless. "Jaune? Where did you hear that sentence?"

"Oh that?" Jaune said. "I recalled something i dreamt about, nothing important."

And that did it for Oobleck. The feeling Jaune talked about, the quote that Jaune apparently spoke, the legend...

Jaune could be the one destined for the swords.

Oobleck shook his head in denial. _'No, i mustn't keep ideas that are not sustainable.'_

Oobleck went near Jaune and pushed him in. Making Jaune fall land on the staircase.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jaune exclaimed. Although now that he looked, the stairs went deep. You couldn't even see the ground anymore.

Oobleck went jumped after him. "Wouldn't you say that staring is rather boring?"

"So you plan to go and see what's inside?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." Jaune said. Who didn't like adventure? I mean, it's not like he and Oobleck were two brothers on a journey to find some old pirate's treasure, but it was enough.

Jaune sighed. "What i mean is..." Jaune looked over at where Neo and Roman slept. "Are going to leave them asleep there?"

Oobleck smirked. "Why, of course. There might be nothing down here, so it is best that we do not disturb their slumber." Oobleck said as he went ahead of Jaune and walked down the stairs leading towards darkness. "Now come on!"

Jaune looked across the dark abyss that they were supposedly going to be venturing, he was nervous. It was a place that must have been hidden for centuries, and had only been discovered now. But Jaune had a feeling that something terrible was down there, whether it was the stereotype of going into dark places or genuine fear, he didn't know.

But what he did know, was that _something_ was down there.

Oobleck turned around to see Jaune still in his state of fear, or was it shock?

Oobleck snapped his fingers to gain Jaune's attention, which he did. "Come on Jaune."

"Where is your sense of adventure?"

* * *

 _\- End Flashback -_

Oobleck's lab was as much as a lab as any. Shocking. As you'd expect someone like Oobleck to have something rather extraordinaire. The occasional test tubes, vials of dust, shards of dust, oil lamps, microscopes, it was all there. Just what you'd expect from a generic lab. With the exception of a mini library at the corner.

Oobleck was now gazing at Ventus Cleaver, which was now out of his bandages and was inspected at the hands of Oobleck.

"So this is Ventus Cleaver." Oobleck said as he marveled at the sight of the weapon from five years ago. "To think that, after five years it would still retain it form."

"Of course it would." Jaune said. "It wouldn't be a sword if it didn't."

"Ah yes..." Oobleck said, before he put the blade down. "But this is no ordinary sword isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jaune murmured.

Oobleck took a breath. "So, what did you say was wrong with it?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune sighed. "I-i can't really place it, but something feels wrong."

Oobleck raised an eyebrow. "Wrong? How so?"

"Well, i don't get the feeling that i normally get when use it. And i can't cut through thing like i used to. And i-it just, it just feels... i don't know, different." Jaune explained. "Look, i know that it's a really vague explanation but that is just how it feels to me." Jaune said.

Oobleck's eyes gazed upon the form of Ventus Cleaver. "Jaune, i am as much of a historian as i am of a huntsman." Oobleck said as he grabbed a few books from the corner of the lab. "Jaune, i recommend you take a stroll whilst i do this. I much prefer working in silence as it helps me think." Oobleck said. "But if you do not have any matters to attend to, you are free to stay here, just make sure to keep quiet."

Jaune laughed. "Nah, it's alright, if i stay here any longer i might lose my mind, it's just so quiet." Seriously, it was as if Oobleck's lab was an old isolation ward, i was sound proof, along with white walls. If the lab didn't have any items and accessories before hand, one could mistake it for an isolation ward.

Jaune went out of the lab, and as soon as he did, his scroll vibrated madly. Jaune checked to see who it was, and his eyes widened to see six messages, all from the same person.

Sun Wukong.

 _'And no signal in the lab too? I swear if i find out that the lab was actually an isolation ward before, i am going to jump down the Emerald Forest and yell 'I KNEW IT!'"_

Jaune went to call Sun. Since he messaged him six times, then it might mean that it was about something important.

But before he could do that, he was interrupted.

"JAUNE!"

The man in question looked up to see Sun, dashing towards him while waving his hands.

"Hey Sun." Jaune said as he put his scroll back in his pocket.

Sun ran towards him and sat down right in front of him as he panted.

"Hey man, i was looking everywhere for you." Sun said.

"Hey Sun, what's up?"

Sun took a couple of breaths and stood up.

"I need you to come with me."

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

Jaune and Oobleck had been walking for half an hour. All they had was the spare flashlight Oobleck brought. After they had gone through the countless flights of stairs, they were greeted with a dark tunnel, it seems that there were unlit torches on the walls, but aside from that, there was nothing on the ceiling, and even on the floor. There were just darkness.

"How long does this tunnel go?" Jaune exclaimed, it had been thirty minutes, since they had entered the mysterious cave. And they were - one reason or another - kept in the dark.

Oobleck sighed. "I do not know. But what i do know, is that there is something here."

"What makes you so sure?"

Oobleck proudly huffed. "Jaune, you forget. I am not only a huntsman, not only a historian, but i am also an Archaeologist. I have found enough ancient artifacts and relics to know that when the journey is this long, there is something."

Jaune stared at Oobleck. "Uhm... come again?"

"Paths like this only appear if someone is trying to hide something."

Jaune nodded. "Then why didn't you say just that?"

"I did say th-" Oobleck didn't get to finish as they noticed his flashlight starting to flicker. Little by little the light faded until it went away. Leaving Oobleck and Jaune without light, in an ultimately dark place. "Oh bollocks, of all times..."

Jaune spoke to Oobleck. "Can your superior Archaeologist, Historian, and Huntsman abilities give us light?"

"I'm afraid i do not have that kind of ability." Oobleck said, before he pulled out two things out of his backpack. Wait, did he have that the whole time they were inside?

Oobleck sat down. "But i do have, the handy flint and steel!" Oobleck said as he attempted to make fire. "Please wait a little moment while i make us fire."

"Huh, okay." Jaune said as he stood straight. "Well, i guess i can fool around a bit huh?"

Oobleck raised his eyebrow.

Jaune stood straight and flung his arms. "Let there be light!" Jaune exclaimed as his voice echoed in the tunnel. The both of them waited for a sign of something. But there was nothing.

Jaune chuckled. "Looks like you can't be god." Jaune said.

But then, the ground shook. And then the torches from before lit up with fire.

But not just any fire...

Green fire.

Oobleck and Jaune gazed at the sight, the tunnel they were in was now colored in green. And then they noticed something different. The walls, the ceilings and even the floor, had murals, ancient symbols, and even an unknown language.

"My god..." Oobleck marveled at the sight. "Centuries old murals. Pasts of Remnant, history. All this was buried here for centuries, or even lifetimes!" Oobleck exclaimed. "History at it's finest." To say Oobleck was happy was an understatement, he was overjoyed, this was what his life was dedicated to, this was what he desired to find in his entire career of being an Archaeologist.

This, was what he wanted.

Jaune looked forward to see the supposed exit. "Bart, look."

Oobleck, still in his state of being in a sugar rush, immediately rushed towards the newly discovered cave.

"Hey wait up!" Jaune said as he followed suit.

As they entered the new cave, they were greeted with the sight of more murals on the walls.

"Marvelous..." Oobleck said. "Absolutely marvelous."

Jaune meanwhile kept silent. The feeling that he had kept getting stronger and stronger. But, the instant he stepped foot into the cave, it vanished.

Jaune looked around to see the same murals, but these were different. The murals looked like there was some godlike figure giving four people four swords, each with their own respective colors, red, blue, brown, and green. At first, Jaune thought that they were familiar, until it clicked.

Four gods, four swords, and four colors. This was practically a part of the legend Oobleck told him about. The Four Swords, buried in time. What they had just found was a shrine.

Jaune looked around, intent of finding something, but he didn't know what. Until he did.

Jaune found a giant sword, no, sword wasn't even close to describing it. It was a giant cleaver. It was just that, no design, no glow, just a giant cleaver. Jaune felt drawn to it, and he unconsciously went towards it.

Oobleck snapped out of his state and saw Jaune going towards a sword. Soon enough, Oobleck made the connection. But then, Oobleck remembered a solid rule that was valid in each and every one of his expeditions...

Before every treasure, held a trap.

"Jaune stop!" Oobleck rushed to stop Jaune, but he was too late. As Jaune heard Oobleck say his name, he stepped on a pressure plate.

Jaune sweated. "Uh, you don't think that's a bad thing right?"

The walls rattle and the ceiling shook madly. Then, the ceiling dropped green figures onto the floor.

Grimm, dropped to the floor.

Beowolves, Ursas, and Boarbatusks. They even appeared from the walls.

Soon enough, Oobleck and Jaune were surrounded with Grimm. Oobleck brought out his torch, while Jaune raised his fists.

"Jaune, i am not one for swearing, but would you forgive me if i said one right now?" Oobleck asked.

"Of course."

"Okay then." Oobleck said as he and Jaune covered each other.

"Fuck."

* * *

 _\- End Flashback -_

"So tell me about your friend." Jaune asked. It didn't take Sun long for him to explain what they were going to do. Sun explained that he had a friend that wanted to meet him. Well say no more Sun, Jaune will accompany you.

And here they were, waiting at the airport.

Sun thought about it. "Well, he acts like a playboy when he really isn't. He acts really cool even when he isn't. And, oh, he's really scared of water."

"Oh, so he has Aquaphobia?"

Sun stopped dead in his tracks. "There was a name for it?"

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I thought it was a unique thing."

"No, no it's not." Jaune laughed. Leave it to Sun to think a common thing was rare.

A short time later, a bullhead finally arrived, and out came the people. Sun and Jaune went to find Sun's friend.

"Hey! Neptune!" Sun exclaimed.

Said person that was now Neptune, found Sun and waved. "Hey Sun!"

Neptune was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair that was an undercut.

He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He also sported a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.

And he seemed to wear goggles.

As soon as Neptune got near them, Sun put his arm on his shoulders.

"Hey Sun!" Sun greeted his blue-haired friend. "Welcome to Vale."

Neptune smiled. "Hey Sun." Neptune said, before he looked at Sun. "Ehem, mind introducing me to this man?"

Jaune laughed. "No need to Sun. My name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said."

Sun came in between them. "He is also a Professor at Beacon! And the coolest i have seen!"

Neptune was surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, Professor Arc, my name is Neptune Vasilias. Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said as offered a handshake, which Jaune returned.

"I could say the same to you. And outside of classes, please refer to me as Jaune."

"Alright. Then please call me Neptune as well." Neptune said, to which Jaune nodded.

Sun lit up. "See! I told you he was cool."

"Then..." Neptune gulped. "Have you asked him about that?"

"What _that_?"

"The uhm..." Neptune went closer to Sun. "The rooming... situation?"

If Sun had a goofy face then the face me made was even more goofy. "No, but since you're here, you can tell him." Sun said as he forced Neptune to face Jaune.

Jaune held an amused look. He wasn't dumb, he knew what was going on, what was going to happen, so he had already asked the Headmaster in advance for a room for Sun. The headmaster said yes, although Sun needed another member, which he now had.

But Jaune wasn't going to do that yet, he wanted to mess around a bit.

"Yes, Neptune?"

Neptune sweated. "Since uhm, i got here really early, but not as early as Sun..." Neptune said as he glanced at his partner, who simply laughed at him.

 _'Shut up! You were supposed to talk to him about this before i arrived! This is revenge isn't it? It has to be.'_

Jaune had to try harder not to laugh. "Well, Neptune?"

"I was thinking, since you offered Sun a place to stay, maybe i could stay there as well?"

And at that Sun lost it, he was laughing hard, even while he was rolling on the ground.

"What?! Sun, why are you laughing?!"

Jaune chuckled a bit. "Neptune, i spoke with the headmaster earlier, he agreed with giving you guys your team room, but if at least half of the team was present, only then would we be able to give it to you."

Neptune's jaw dropped. "Then, why did you have me say th-"

"Sun's idea. Not mine." Jaune said. Which caused Neptune to turn his hate over to a laughing Sun.

Sun noticed Neptune glaring at him like hell. "Wa-wait, Neptune, it was all fun and jokes, nothing serious. Right? Buddy?"

"I don't think so." Neptune said as he wrestled with his partner in the middle of the street.

Jaune simply looked at the sky.

Again, it was peaceful times like these that kept him calm. But at the same time, it was peaceful times like these that made him cautious. Either it was because it was simply too calm for him, or there was really something dark going on in the shadows.

Jaune hoped it wasn't the latter

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

The battle had gone for about thirty-minutes.

By now, you'd expect a couple of Grimm to be gone.

But there weren't.

"Why won't these Grimm vanish!" Jaune shouted in rage as he used his semblance to gain some space from the Grimm.

When the Grimm were obliterated, they would regenerate. Same thing would happen if you smack off its head. Anything you'd do to regular Grimm to kill them, didn't work, they'd just regenerate.

"I do not know how to explain it." Oobleck said as he dodged a charge from an incoming Boarbatusk. "These Grimm have never been seen before."

"They just keep regenerating!" Jaune said as he grabbed the tusks of the Boarbatusk that charged at him. Jaune spun them around rip them off, stabbing the Boarbatusk in the eyes with them in the process. "And let me guess, it's just going to regene-" Jaune didn't finish, as he suddenly heard a sound similar to glass breaking. Jaune looked over, and saw that he had stepped on a tiny green marble.

Then, Jaune looked over to where the Boarbatusk was supposed to be, only to find it had vanished into smoke like most Grimm should.

That gave Jaune enough of an idea.

"Bart!" Jaune called out. "I think i have an idea on how to be these things, but i need your help."

Oobleck raised his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"I'm going get a large rock, then you smash it into a Grimm. Sound good?" Jaune said.

"That was a rather quick explanation."

"We're surrounded in Grimm. It's either make it quick or die."

Jaune levitated himself up from all the Grimm to spot a large rock, which he did. He dropped down, making a crater from where he landed, and used the time that the Grimm were stunned to rush off and get the rock. His semblance could easily pick it up, but he didn't want to be short on aura. He ran towards Oobleck as he threw the boulder towards him.

"Ball-der!" Jaune chuckled at his pun their current position.

Oobleck chuckled as well. Not for the pun, but for Jaune's audacity to joke around in these types of situations. Oobleck took a stance that most baseball players were familiar with.

"Strike!" Oobleck exclaimed as he hit the boulder, which then caught on fire, which then smashed through a Beowolf. "There, but i think it will still regenerate."

"Not if i do... this!" Jaune stepped on the same green marble he saw from the Boarbatusk from earlier. He looked back at the Beowolf to see that it was starting to evaporate.

"I knew it." Jaune said.

"Jaune, elaborate." Oobleck asked.

"Oh sorry." Jaune said as he kicked an Ursa in the stomach, making it fly several meters away.

"When these Grimm 'die' they drop a green marble, and when you destroy that marble, they turn to dust." Jaune said.

Oobleck's eyes widened. How did he not see it? Regeneration always come from a source. He had forgotten that fact. But still, why were there green marbles inside these Grimm, and why were they making them regenerate?

"Bart, we are about to launch a large scale operation of what we did earlier, just with smaller rocks, and faster velocity." Jaune said. "Think you can handle it?"

Oobleck smirked. "Can i?"

"... Can you?"

Oobleck pushed a button on his torch and the fire suddenly became even more intense. "Of course i can." Jaune only nodded.

Oobleck smashed his Torch onto the ground with the fire facing downward. Instantly the ground around them shook and there floated a bunch of rocks of assorted sizes surrounding them. Oobleck wordlessly hit each and every one of the rocks and sent them to every Grimm with enough velocity and heat to melt their entire body, leaving only the green marbles lying around.

Then Jaune used his semblance to merge all the green marbles that were present. Each and every single one of them, Jaune would collect and merge with the others. The green marbles were now merged together in the sky, making a giant green ball of marbles in the air in front of them.

Oobleck hit his foot on the ground hard and with Jaune's help, a boulder floated in front of Oobleck. Oobleck turned the fire on his Torch to maximum. He smashed the boulder against his torch, which made it become engulfed in fire and fly towards the marbles with increasing acceleration.

The projectile hit.

And the marbles shattered like glass.

Jaune and Oobleck both panted before they sat down.

Upon killing all the Grimm, Jaune had a thought. _'We finished the Boarbatusks, the Beowolves, and the Ursas. But why weren't there any Alpha Beowolves or Ursa Majors?'_ Jaune only shook his head as both were extremely exhausted from fighting Grimm non-stop for more than half an hour, and Jaune didn't have the strength to think. They would have took a rest, until the cave shook again.

"Oh what now?" Jaune exasperated.

The cave shun as Jaune and Oobleck shielded their eyes. And then as soon as the light disappeared and they went back to their passive green, Jaune and Oobleck opened their eyes. They were faced with four Grimm.

Normally, four Grimm wouldn't be hard to handle for men like Oobleck and Jaune.

But these weren't just any Grimm.

These were four Grimm, that were kings in their own territory.

A King Taijitu...

A Deathstalker...

An Alpha Beowolf...

And an Ursa Major.

Four Grimm stared them down. But, Jaune noticed a _big_ difference in them.

"Bart." Jaune said as he looked at Oobleck. "Don't these Grimm look _a lot_ bigger than they usually should?"

"Yes, yes they do." Oobleck said. He himself was also shocked at the sheer size of the Grimm before them. The Grimm in the cave were nothing like what he had seen, or what anyone had recorder in history.

As the Grimm got closer, Jaune and Oobleck tried to gain some distance, but that proved to be useless as the had already hit the wall behind them. They closed their eyes...

and prepared for the inevitable.

"Hey uglies! Say hello to your daddy!"

 ***BOOM***

Jaune and Oobleck opened their eyes and saw them back at the entrance of the cave. There they saw Roman with his cane out, and Neo next to them.

"Okay, target acquired, now let's skedaddle." Roman said as he and Neo practically dragged Jaune and Oobleck out of the cave. But as soon as they got out of said cave, they looked back. And their eyes widened.

The four Grimm were now standing still at the same position they were at before they left the cave. They weren't following them, they were just standing still. Passive.

"Roman... stop." Jaune said. Roman did as he was told.

"What are they doing?" Roman asked. He had never seen Grimm act this way.

"They're protecting the sword." Oobleck said as he suddenly got the attention of all of them.

Oobleck sighed. "There is a sword inside the cave, one that was believed to be only legend." Earning a gasp from Roman.

'The older the Grimm, the more intelligent they are. Do you remember that saying?" Oobleck asked as he earned nods from them. "Good, because we have a name for Grimm with over thousands of centuries of intelligence."

"We call them Sentinels." Oobleck said. "Because Grimm of high intelligence do not aimlessly target humans, they attack with a purpose, a cause, and they can kill their own kind if they deem it's reasoning to be unacceptable. They are also top of whatever species of Grimm they are because of their size and strength."

"They only appear in ancient ruins, or in forgotten places that were left centuries ago. And they always have a purpose, whether it is to protect or defend. These Grimm, are sentinels." Oobleck said.

"Then, why don't we go back?" Jaune asked, only to see Roman shake his head.

"No can do Jaune, as soon as we got down here, we couldn't go back, as if something was forcing us to go forward." Roman said.

Oobleck clicked his fingers. "Then that means..." Oobleck looked back at the passive Grimm back at the cave. "We have to get through them."

Jaune, Oobleck. and Neo got shivers. Those Grimm were big, and they were smart. "This is going to be hard, why can't we just force our way out?" Roman asked.

"It is not just Grimm here, it's also nature doing the action."

"What do you mean?"

"..." Oobleck glanced at Jaune. "I'll explain later." Oobleck said as he tried to stand up. But failed.

Neo went to pick him up. On the contrary to her size, Neo was really strong.

Jaune looked at Oobleck. "Bart, if you hadn't remembered, we are low on aura."

Oobleck chuckled. "I know... that's why i brought these!" Oobleck brought out two yellow, oval capsules that had a lightning bolt in the middle from his pocket. "These are Atlas experimented energy capsules."

"W-what's in that?" Jaune asked.

Oobleck grinned. "Lightning dust combined with edible components, powdered to fit in this tiny capsule."

"Is that safe?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Oobleck shrugged. "I took this out of the experimentation room just yesterday, so i don't know the side effects." Oobleck said as he gave one to Jaune. "Look, we do not have any other choice if we want to get out of here." Oobleck said as he popped the pill in his mouth.

The effect were instantaneous. Oobleck's fatigue was disappearing and his aura was coming back full. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to jump around non-stop.

Jaune looked unsure, but one look at what happened to Oobleck made him take the pill. And the same effects happened. Jaune's blonde haired stood up and became spiky as well.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Oobleck said as he and the rest of their team sprinted back towards the cave and at the Grimm.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

 _\- Flashback End -_

It was getting rather late in the afternoon, the sun had begun to set and the sky had already turned orange.

The rest of the way, Jaune, Sun, and Neptune talked to each other, whether it was about books, games, girls, and other things, they just talked. The three quickly became an interesting trio that had only came to know each other just thirty minutes ago, until they eventually arrived at Beacon.

"Okay." Jaune put his hands in his pocket. "This is where we part ways."

Neptune looked downcast. "Leaving already?"

Jaune chuckled as he put his hand on Neptune's shoulders. "Relax, just go to Ozpin so you can get settled in, i just have some things to take care of." Jaune said as he went closer to Neptune. "And i know you're supposed to be smooth and all, but take my advice, don't flirt with a young, red-cloaked, red-head. Men have tried and all have met the same fate as the other."

Neptune gulped. "And that is?"

Jaune chuckled darkly. "The wrath of her sister."

The three of them stopped. Then moments later, they all began to laugh uncontrollably, for reason unknown. Then they eventually began to settle.

Sun smiled. "Alright Jaune, we'll be on our way, thanks man."

"No problem." Jaune said as he waved the two teenagers good bye.

As Sun and Neptune disappeared from his sights, he went of in the direction of Oobleck's lab. Hoping to finally get his sword back and get some answers.

Hopefully.

\- Oobleck's Lab -

"I'm sorry Jaune but your weapon appears to be in great condition." Oobleck said as he gave back Jaune's sword.

Oobleck had studied, tested, and scanned the weapon for errors in its structure for hours, and all tests had produced the same results.

They all came back green.

Jaune inspected the blade. "Maybe it was just me." Jaune said.

"Maybe." Oobleck repeated.

"But..." Oobleck fixed his glasses. "Sometimes, only the true problems of a weapon can only be found and solved by it's wielder."

"There were many cases in the past, weapons having unexplainable problems that seem to make no sense, but at the hands of it's wielder, it is a different story." Oobleck said. "Jaune, your weapon _chose_ you, which means an outsider cannot find what the problem is, there may not even be a problem at all, but for _your_ weapon, it's also a different story."

Jaune smiled. Oobleck always had to give you clues and hints to what you want to find out, perhaps he was right.

"Alright Bart." Jaune said with a smile. "I'll try."

Oobleck chuckled. "Of course you should! After all..."

"The sword _chose you."_

* * *

 _\- Flashback -_

Destroyed.

That was what one could call Jaune, Oobleck, Neo, and Roman.

They were destroyed by the sentinel Grimm.

The King Taijitu had tail-whipped Oobleck into the walls.

The Alpha Beowolf had made a claw mark on the uniform of Roman, who was also backed up into a corner.

The Ursa Major also had Neo backed up onto the walls, panting.

And the Deathstalker smacked Jaune with it's tail, sending Jaune flying to the walls.

Everyone was now at their last breath as they were all up against the walls. And it did not help that the effects of the pill Jaune and Oobleck took were vanishing, and was in the process of being replace by dehydration, extreme fatigue, and strain.

 _'It was still in it's experimentation process after all.'_ Oobleck thought as he sweat.

"Guys!" Roman called out. "It was nice knowing you. I'm happy to know you all!" Roman exclaimed. He had tears in his eyes, so you'd know he wasn't joking around. Jaune looked towards the others to find that they all had similar faces.

Neo only looked towards everyone with a smile, although her eyes had tears, she didn't have any plan on dying without a smile.

Oobleck solemnly chuckled. "Dying in a place like this, it doesn't seem so bad." Oobleck said. History was his life, and it seemed that history was also his death.

Everyone looked towards Jaune, as if they expected him to say something. But they found Jaune looking at the Sentinel Grimm in front of them.

The Grimm were unmoving, something only Jaune noticed. The Sentinel Grimm were all staring at him with their green eyes that bore into his soul, as if _they_ had expected him to do something.

He couldn't. His body felt like it had been slapped around by a Beringel, his legs felt like jelly, and his head hurt like hell.

He didn't have the strength.

He didn't have the will.

He couldn't win.

Jaune snapped out of his state to find the faces of his friends, all who had accepted their fate with a smile.

That made Jaune angry.

"What are you all looking at?!" Jaune exclaimed at both Grimm and human.

Jaune shakily forced himself to stand up. "If you think i'm going to die here then guess again." Jaune saw that the sword impaled on the ground shun and resonated, and the calling came back better than ever. Then, Jaune realized.

The sword called out to him, it wanted him to wield it, it wanted to become his. Jaune slowly chuckled, and then it erupted into a full blown laugh. It made his friends stare at him, and then look downcast, it seemed that Oobleck, Roman, and Neo thought that Jaune finally broke and lost his mind.

 ** _"The chosen will find the strength."_**

Jaune fully rose - to the surprise of everyone, including the Grimm - his eyes bore fire and determination, it gave Oobleck, Neo, and Roman a sliver of hope, which then caused them to drop to the ground as their legs finally gave up. While the Grimm were now staring at Jaune expectantly.

 _ **"The chosen will find the will."**_

Jaune suddenly rushed towards the sword with incredible speed, his legs were painful with each and every step, but he willed himself to keep going. His legs just moved on their own, but Jaune's mind was determined to get the sword.

Jaune finally reached the _pedestal_ where the sword was mounted. Jaune looked forward to see his teammates, but to his surprised, he found that the four Sentinel Grimm had forgotten about Oobleck, Roman, and Neo, and were now facing him.

Jaune gulped. _'Now or never."_

Jaune's hands gripped the handle of the sword.

And the instant both of his hands got hold of the sword, the world around him became white. Much like scenery that the dream he had earlier possesed, with the exception of the giant cleaver in front of him.

A gust of wind flew by and caused Jaune to close his eyes, his hands wouldn't let go of the sword.

When Jaune opened his eyes, he was greeted by a green wisp.

A green wisp, that had caused that gust of wind.

 _ **"Tell me... what is your intent for this sword?"**_

That voice... it was the same voice that he had heard in his previous dream. Which meant that it was all connected. But, that was going to be revealed later. For now, he had a question to answer.

 _ **"I ask again, what is your intent for this sword?"**_

"I wish to protect!"

The green wisp glowed for a moment, before eventually it calmed down.

 _ **"What do you wish for?"**_

"To bring peace to the world."

The green wisp glowed again, before it once again calmed down.

 _ **"What is your purpose?"**_

Jaune grit his teeth, he had enough questions, his team was still outside and he needed to protect them. He tried going with similar answers from movies he had watched, but now...

He was going to wing it.

"Okay! I've had enough questions." Jaune said as he glared at the wisp. "My friends are out there, bloodied and exhausted, and so am i. I don't have time answering your questions when i could use that time to save them! They need help! They need me!" Jaune exclaimed.

"They're my teammates. And seeing them accepting their fate like that... it was horrible." Jaune said, a few tears were now leaking out of his face. "I have to protect, i have to defend, and i have to see them smile." Jaune finished.

Then suddenly, the green wisp glowed stronger as the world they were in suddenly shook. The sword that Jaune was holding glowed a solemn green.

 _ **"You wish to protect... would you protect an enemy?"**_

Jaune chuckled at the question. This question was often asked when someone new was brought in the military. Of course, the answer was no.

But Jaune thought otherwise, always did and always will.

"Of course i will."

The world shook even more.

 _ **"And why is that?"**_

Jaune smiled. "Because depending on the impact you make on somebody, they can change. No matter how they are, they will always find their way, but they can't do it alone."

The wisp grew and surrounded Jaune like a sandstorm. However, Jaune did not become fearful. Instead, he accepted it, welcomed it.

 _ **"Jaune Arc."**_ The wisp boomed. The way that the wisp was around Jaune like a vortex made it seem like the voice was coming from all directions. _**"You have deemed yourself worthy of the sword of wind, you shall now be capable of wielding it."**_

The world suddenly grew white as Jaune shut his eyes.

When Jaune opened them he saw that he was back at the real world, the Grimm were still staring at him, and it looked like Oobleck, Roman, and Neo had made their way towards the entrance of the cave, where they took a rest, but were still cautious of the Sentinel Grimm.

Jaune looked back at the sword in front of him. Oobleck's eyes grew wide as he realized what Jaune was doing, and so did Roman, and Neo.

 _"The chosen will find a way..."_ The sword resonated.

 _"The chosen will find the strength..."_ The sword's pedestal cracked.

 _"The chosen will find the will..."_ A little bit of the sword came out.

Jaune took a deep breath, as he focused all his strength, his will, and his spirit... to one goal.

To pull out the sacred sword in front of him

 _ **"THE CHOSEN WILL BE TRIUMPHANT!"**_

And in one swift action, the cave shun with blinding light. Everyone closed their eyes. The Sentinel Grimm were heard, howling, growling, and hissing loudly.

Once the blinding light was replaced by the green torches, everyone opened their eyes. And what they saw shocked them.

Jaune was now wielding a giant great-sword in the form of a cleaver. The blade's design had green trimmings at the end of its blades and a single line of green going straight from the top of the sword, to its handle. It glowed green and hummed.

But the most shocking part was the Sentinel Grimm.

The Sentinel Grimm were bowing to Jaune. The King Taijitu, The Deathstalker, The Alpha Beowolf, and the Ursa Major. All of them were bowing as low as they could. They suddenly, all the Sentinel Grimm became green dust, that was absorbed by Jaune's sword.

Jaune inspected his new sword with awe, to it's design, it's color, and even it's glow. And it was that moment, that Jaune thought of a name.

" _Ventus Cleaver."_

* * *

 _\- Flashback End -_

Jaune went back to his room. Nothing interesting happened during the day, except for meeting Sun's partner Neptune. But Jaune felt tired. He opened the door to find a letter, along with a basket of bananas next to it. Jaune grabbed a banana and peeled it as he read the letter.

 _To Jaune._

 _Hey man! I just... left this letter to say that we are officially moved in Beacon!  
Which means that we now have to participate in classes, but it's fine.  
Neptune keeps practicing pick-up lines by the mirror, but he took your advice.  
But seriously man, thank you. You are the nicest professor i have ever seen.  
I look forward to our lessons with you, even if you are an 'All Purpose Professor'  
But seriously though, thanks._

 _PS. I'll be sure to buy you a new couch._

 _Sincerely thankful, Sun Wukong._

Jaune smiled at the letter, though he didn't expect Sun to take the couch thing so seriously. He threw the banana peel to the trash can and laid down on his bed. Where he simply closed his eyes and relaxed. Jaune thought about a certain phrase that he had applied to every situation he had been in.

Nothing ventured... nothing gained.

* * *

 _ **AN: HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M BACK!**_

 ** _ABOUT THE GODS IN THE LEGEND, THE GODS IN QUESTION ARE MADE UP BY ME. SO THEY ARE NOT CONNECTED WITH ANY GOD WHATSOEVER._** ** _HERE ARE WHERE I GOT THE NAMES._**

 ** _Pyro - A Marvel Supervillian_**

 ** _Aqua - A character from the Anime Series: Konosuba._**

 ** _Gaia - From a Yu-Gi-Oh card. Also combined with it's literal meaning._**

 ** _Ventus - Latin word for wind._**

 ** _SAFE TO SAY, I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT GODS, I KNOW OF A FEW OF THEM, BUT I DIDN'T PUT ANY ACTUAL GODS BECAUSE OF THE RISK OF GETTING SOME OF THEIR FACTS WRONG._**

 _ **SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, I WAS BUSY.**_ _ **BUSY DOING WHAT YOU ASK? WELL...**_

 _ **LET'S PLAY A GAME! YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHAT CAUSED ME TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE. I WILL ONLY GIVE TWO HINTS.**_

 _ **1.) IT'S A PS4 GAME.**_

 _ **2.) IT HAS BEEN REFERENCED A COUPLE OF TIMES IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT ONE TOO.**_

 _ **THIS HAS BEEN ZacFF... SIGNING OFF.**_


	10. The Start Of Something New

Jaune woke up early.

Perhaps earlier than he should have. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Now that Sun had moved out of Jaune's room, it was pretty quiet.

It was currently 5:00 in the morning - or was it still night? - and he couldn't get back to sleep for reasons unknown.

He stood up and wore a black t-shirt, jogging pants and green running shoes along with his usual watch and went out of his room, locking the door with a click.

As he went out, he saw a certain blonde haired professor right by Beacon's entrance. She was dressed in a purple t-shirt, with black jogger shorts that went down to her knees, featuring her smooth and silky legs, she also wore white running shoes with purple and black trimmings.

Immediately recognizing the person, Jaune walked right up on her.

"Hey Glynda!" Jaune greeted.

Glynda glanced at her side and smiled as she recognized who it was. "Hello Jaune, what a surprise to see you at this hour."

Jaune laughed. "What a surprise to see me?" Jaune repeated. "I'm surprised to see _you_ at this hour!"

"I usually wake up at this hour from time to time when there are no classes. I like to get up and stretch." Glynda said. "Now, what brings _you_ here?"

"I woke up and i can't go back to sleep." Jaune plainly said.

It made Glynda laugh. Of course Jaune of all people would only be awake at this hour just because he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Well, in any case, how about you join me for a run." Glynda suggested as she stretched, making her bosom become even more visible as she bent her body backwards.

Jaune stared. Sure he'd seen plenty over his _experiences_ with women, but nobody could deny that Glynda - even at her age - had a figure that most women could only dream off.

And he just couldn't resist the temptation of looking. It was enticing dammit! Damn that rusty old crow for teaching him the pleasures of flesh!

Glynda caught him staring, and she smirked. It seemed that she could still make someone like Jaune stare at her body.

After a few seconds Glynda coughed, which brought Jaune back and only sheepishly looked at Glynda while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. All the while Glynda only kept staring at Jaune.

Jaune signed. "Okay Glyn. Sorry for staring." Jaune said. He noticed that one of his shoe's lace was loose, so he bent down and put his knee on the ground to tie the knot.

"But seriously though, i can't believe you're still single. With a body like that, killer looks, and an even better personality, i figured you'd be beating men off of a stick, or riding crop. Whichever floats your boat."

And at that, Glynda turned red. It seemed Jaune still didn't know how his words could affect certain people.

As Jaune stood up, Glynda immediately turned around to hide her now red face. Jaune looked at her in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" Glynda responded quickly, maybe too quickly. "I mean, no."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. But it later faded as they got ready to jog.

"How about we make this interesting?" Jaune suggested.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose?"

"Loser has to do something for the victor."

"Something?" Glynda repeated.

"Something... anything i guess. As long as it's within reason." Jaune said.

Glynda thought about it for sometime, until she nodded. "Alright. Challenge accepted." Glynda smiled.

Jaune smiled back at her.

They looked back at each other as they both got into a sprinting stance. Wasn't this a jog? Apparently due to the bet it suddenly became a race.

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!"

* * *

Jaune and Glynda had ran throughout Vale, the bets were supposedly forgotten as they enjoyed themselves, feeling the air against their skin, speeding up every time one of them went ahead. Until they eventually stopped. Jaune leaned forward and out both of his hands on his knees.

Jaune gasped for air. "Glyn, i think this is my stop." Jaune said as he sat down on the nearby curb.

Glynda looked at Jaune in concern. "Are you alright?"

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, i'm fine." Jaune said as he leaned back. "You should get to Beacon now Glyn, they might need you for something."

Glynda frowned for a second before she smiled. "Alright Jaune, see you later." Glynda said as she started to jog back, but not before she left a message for Jaune.

"I'll be claiming my prize when i wish. So be ready, Jaune."

Jaune only watched Glynda jog back to Beacon with a smile on his face.

But it slowly faded...

As he now faced the _real_ reason why he stopped.

Right across him was a book store.

But not just any book store.

It was Tukson's Book Trade.

And something was wrong.

Call him crazy, or call it intuition, but Jaune had a feeling that something wasn't right.

Carefully, Jaune went to the backdoor which only he and Tukson knew about. The fact that the backdoor was open meant that Tukson was inside. He made his way through the several stacks of books that were in stock, until he reached the open door right behind Tukson's counter.

 _'What's going on?'_ Jaune thought.

Until he heard a voice...

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." A female voice said. "I hear you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we."

Jaune realized what Tukson's situation was.

He was in danger.

Jaune tried to form a plan. _'What can i do... what can i do that won't give my position, as well as tell Tukson to stay calm?!'_ Jaune thought, before a small yellow comic book flew to him.

Jaune smirked. _'X-Ray and Vav...'_

Back to Tukson, all the windows were now black. Preventing anyone from seeing what was about to happen.

"You know who we are, don't you?"

"...Yes." A voice Jaune recognized as Tukson said.

"Are you going to fight back?"

"...Y-" Tukson was about to say yes, but something stopped him...

And that something was an X-Ray and Vav comic book that flew towards his hand.

Tukson's eyes widened. Before he laughed out loud.

The two people in front of Tukson raised an eyebrow at Tukson's odd behavior, did he go nuts?

Tukson wiped his eyes. That bastard, he was watching this whole time.

"Sorry, sorry." Tukson started. "It's just that i realized something."

"And that is?" A male voice spoke this time.

"This is my shop." Tukson said. Jaune quickly realized what Tukson was trying to do.

Instill fear and make them retreat.

Jaune used his semblance and filled the room with strong wind, the two were shocked at the unexpected development, did Tukson have some kind of secret semblance?

"Now... get out of here, before i become forced to do something i really don't want to happen in my shop."

The two were sent flying out the door, they didn't expect this...

And they didn't prepare for it.

Before leaving, the green haired one left one last message.

"This isn't over Tukson."

And then they left.

A few minutes later, Tukson's legs gave out, he turned towards his back to see Jaune, leaning on the door with a stupid grin.

"Rough Day huh?"

* * *

\- La Soliel Cafe -

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Jaune asked while he took a sip of his coffee.

Jaune and Tukson were now at the La Soliel cafe, Jaune thought that Tukson needed someplace to cool off and relax, and the cafe was the only place he knew of.

"You're... not going to ask me why there were people after me?" Tukson asked. Jaune had eavesdropped on their _conversation_ so he must have some question about him.

Jaune grinned. "Tukson, you're ex-White Fang, you deserted a White Fang team and moved to Vale in hopes of a better life." Jaune said as he took in Tukson's shocked expression. "And apparently, you're planning on moving to Vacuo."

Tukson was shocked. "W-what?! H-how?"

"Tukson," Jaune smirked as he pointed towards himself. "Give me some credit, i'm ex-Atlas after all, i know enough about the people i associate with."

Tukson shook his head. He should've known someone like Jaune would do that.

Jaune ate a piece of his breadstick. "Anyway, you're planning on going to Vacuo?"

"Yeah." Tukson said. "I figured i'd go to Vacuo to set up shop there, but i was pretty low on lien so i started here."

"Do you have enough lien?" Jaune asked.

Tukson looked down. He had enough funds. But that number was going to be more than halved, he still had to pay for a Bullhead ticket, then the fees he still had to pay when he had to find shelter. Then he had to set up the store all over again to keep money flowing in.

"I-i..." Tukson struggled to speak.

Then an orange bank card suddenly appeared in his face.

It was a Vacuo Bank Card.

"The pin is 9463 don't forget it." Jaune said as he wrote down the pin on the tissue next to him and also gave it to Tukson.

Tukson just sat there, speechless.

Jaune saw Tukson's reaction. "Don't worry, there's more than enough money in there, so feel free to spend it how you wish.

Tukson recovered from his state. "Ja-jaune, i can't accept this." Tukson said as he pushed Jaune's hand back.

Jaune put his hand towards Tukson once again. "Take it Tukson, you need it more than i do."

Tukson cried tears of joy, he smiled as he cried. "Thank you Jaune. I can't thank you enough for this."

Tukson was a faunus, which meant they were given uneven service and were wrongly treated. Kindness was sometimes a luxury for some faunus. And now Jaune - a human - had helped him, had given him a chance to live his life again.

Had given him a chance to restart.

He really couldn't thank Jaune enough.

Jaune smiled. "No problem." Jaune downed his coffee. "I think you should packup now Tukson. Who knows when they'll be back."

Tukson nodded and immediately got up. Tukson pulled out his wallet only to be stopped by Jaune.

"I'll handle the bill, you can go do your thing." Jaune said.

Tukson was not having it, Jaune had done so much for him, it was only right for him to repay the favor even a little bit.

"No, i'll pay for it." Tukson insisted.

"No, it's totally fi-"

"Nope." Tukson cut Jaune off. "I'm paying, end of conversation."

Jaune only let Tukson do as he wished, if the guy wanted to pay then why was Jaune going to get in the way?

A waitress had come back with the change, as well as Jaune leftover breadsticks that were in a paper cone.

Before Tukson left, he had to say one last thing. "Jaune..."

"Yeah?" Jaune turned towards Tukson.

Tukson smiled one last time towards Jaune. "Thanks for everything, and i promise i'll pay you back."

Jaune chuckled. The guy had to leave one last message, that bastard, Jaune was going to miss him.

"Take care, friend."

And at that, Tukson eventually left Jaune's sight.

Jaune sighed. _'Better get back to Beacon now.'_

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was not that late and classes didn't start until tomorrow so he didn't need to rush. Jaune walked his way to Beacon humming to himself, but not before he realized something.

 _'Shit! I forgot to ask Tukson about who came for him!_

* * *

 _\- Beacon -_

At Beacon, almost everyone was eating at the cafeteria. There was students talking with other students, teams sat with other teams, the kind of stuff you'd find in a cafeteria.

And at one table, Team RWBY and JNPR sat together.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Joan asked Blake, who immediately closed her book.

"Nothing." Blake blandly replied.

Then, Ruby brought down a huge binder that caused the table to shake.

"What the hell is that?" Yang said, shocked.

On the front page was a crossed out 'Vytal Festival Activities Property of Weiss Schnee', while the new title was 'Best Day Ever Activities!'

"Ehem." Ruby started. "Sisters, friends... Weiss." Ruby ignored a "Hey!" from said Ice Queen. "Fourscore and seven minutes ago i had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang commented.

Joan raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

Yang thought about it. "Well, the last time she did this, she went on a sugar rush... so like i said, this ought to be good." Yang said as she ate the cherry that Joan threw her.

"Stop interrupting me!" Ruby exclaimed before she calmed down. "Anyways, i had a dream. A dream that one day, the eight of us - rivalries and competition aside - would come together as friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, she saw the front page, and it was impossible to miss the original title.

Ren took a look. "Well... it does have a Property of Weiss Schnee on it, although crossed."

"I knew it!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby leaned forward towards Weiss. "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

Yang grinned deviously. "I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_!" Yang made a pun, to which everyone groaned. "Eh? Eh? Guys? Am i right?"

"Boo!" Nora threw an apple towards Yang and it hit her right in the face. It didn't hurt, but it surprised her.

Yang only glared at Nora.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving-"

"-Not to mention the tournament at the end of the year." Joan added.

"Thank you." Ruby said to Joan

"Your welcome."

"Our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby said. "But, classes start back up tomorrow, which is why i have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby excitedly said.

"I don't know if i should be proud or scared off what's going to happen to us today." Weiss said.

Yang threw a sour apple at Nora, who had moved tables, while Ren was still telling her to sit back down. Why was Nora holding a plate of pie?

"I don't know." Blake said. "I think i might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, i think however we should spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss declared.

While Weiss was talking, Yang now realized what Nora was about to do. Yang immediately signaled for Nora to stop.

But it was too late...

The pie had already been thrown.

Weiss stood up. "I for one think that-"

And it hit Weiss square in the face.

Ruby saw what happened.

Yang let out a silent groan.

Blake almost fell out of her seat.

Joan's eyes widened.

Pyrrha's hands covered her mouth in shock.

Ren groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Nora just pointed towards Ren.

Weiss growled.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"So... you get a good sleep?"

Sun and Neptune were walking towards the Beacon Cafeteria. Sun and Neptune had already talked about Beacon the night before, so all the were going to do now was introduce Neptune to Sun's other friends - Team JNPR and RWBY.

Neptune sighed. "It was good, but i still haven't gotten used to it."

Sun chuckled. "Meh, you will, give it time." Sun said. "Anyway, i want to introduce you to some people i know."

"Sure."

"Don't mess this up dude, i want you to have a great first impression."

"Got it."

"Especially to the one in black, her name is Blake."

"Okay."

"She's got this mysterious aura on her, you know?"

"Noted."

"And you know what's better? She's a faunus!" Sun said, before cupping his mouth. "But that's a secret, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"And not 'I'm going to tell Scarlet the moment Sun turns his back' secret, i'm talking _secre_ _t,_ secret."

"Okay, i got it man." Neptune said. "The way you put this girl man, seems like you like her."

Sun scoffed. "Like her? Sure, as a friend. But like-like her? Nope. She's more like a sister or relative i can relate to." Sun said. It was true that they were both faunus, but he hadn't thought about Blake like that. Sure Blake was beautiful, but she was interested in someone else.

If Sun couldn't be Blake's knight in shining armor...

Then he would be Blake's dagger under her pillow.

"Besides, she's pinning for someone else."

Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Did, something happen to you while i was away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem more... mature." Neptune said. The normal Sun Wukong would fuss over a girl he was interested in, but this... this was new.

Sun chuckled. "Hah, it's just me. The Great Sun Wukong."

Although living with Jaune had changed a him a bit, he was no longer picky with food, and he even learned how to cook small dishes.

Sun and Neptune eventually reached the cafeteria door...

"Alright we're here." Sun said as they stopped. "I'm really excited for you to meet them so... be cool okay." Sun told Neptune. "You're gonna be cool right?"

"Dude." Neptune posed with his teeth giving off a shine.

"Good point." Sun said. "Just, don't go embarrassing yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Sun said as he went towards the door.

They opened it...

People were running out screaming all sorts of shenanigans that they couldn't quite understand. But there was one thing that Sun caught.

"Food Fight!"

* * *

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle!~"

At Team JNPR's side, rows of tables were stacked together and formed something that looked like a castle.

Ruby stood on a table and pointed towards them whilst holding carton of milk. "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful."And there went the milk, squeezed to death by one Ruby Rose. "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" Team (R)WBY yelled back.

And that was the declaration of war.

Nora jumped onto the ground. "Off with their heads!"

Ren flipped and landed on a table which caused the watermelons on it to go up into the air which gave Ren enough altitude for him to kick them, Joan grabbed a watermelon before she spun around and threw the watermelon, Pyrrha had a watermelon on each hand which she threw in quick succession, and Nora just flipped over a table full of watermelons.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby said.

Yang rolled off the ground and slid two whole turkey's on her fists like gauntlet, she punched her gauntlets - turkeys- together and faced all of the incoming projectiles - watermelons - in her way, she back-flipped to dodge an incoming watermelon and rushed towards the others coming her way. Blake then jumped over her, she rolled and grabbed two baguettes and used them like a katana as she sliced two incoming watermelons. Yang kicked another watermelon before thrusting both of her arms, launching both turkeys out of her hand and towards the enemy.

Joan and Pyrrha both rolled out of the way as they saw the incoming projectiles. Pyrrha dashed backwards as Blake had attempted to stab the place where she was before. Blake rushed off to Pyrrha, and Pyrrha - who was now holding a baguette - met her halfway, with their swords - baguettes - in a cross-like position, both grit their teeth as they tried to overpower the other. Pyrrha spun as she tried to strike Blake, who only back-flipped and went to Pyrrha's other side as she had also attempted to strike her. Blake flipped to avoid another incoming strike, then she jumped high and threw a baguette towards Pyrrha, which broke in half when it missed as Pyrrha simply stepped back. Pyrrha ran towards Blake as she landed and hit a solid strike right on her stomach which sent her flying, which once again broke the baguette in half.

Pyrrha grabbed several baguettes and threw them like spears. Yang attempted to punch all of them, but was sent flying back as she didn't hit the third baguette in time. Then, Ruby appeared riding a food tray like a skateboard as she flipped the tray and slapped a baguette that was coming towards her away, making it go in Pyrrha's direction, who crouch down to avoid it. Ruby landed on Pyrrha's face with the food tray still on her feet as Pyrrha put her arms in a cross to prevent the impact, but it was proven useless as Pyrrha was still sent flying towards a couple vending machines.

Ren and Nora ran towards Ruby and Weiss. Weiss noticed them as she grabbed a ketchup bottle and sprayed it all on the floor, Ren slipped on it and crashed into a couple lunch tables. Nora jumped and ran across an airborne table before she once again jumped as she grabbed a metal pole and snapped it off. She stuck a watermelon at the top of her pole as she flipped of off the ground, she spun her hammer - watermelon on a pole - and swung it right down onto Ruby and Weiss. Ruby went flying, while Weiss rolled over the ground and grabbed a swordfish. She rushed towards Nora as Weiss struck her with her swordfish. Nora flipped in mid-air as she landed on her feet. She jumped back towards Weiss and spun her hammer a couple of times to parry the strikes of Weiss, which she then made a final spin struck Weiss which sent her flying.

Ruby gasped and rushed towards Weiss as she caught her before she hit the ground.

"Weiss don't leave me." Ruby said. "No!"

"Shut up, i'm still alive."

"Oh, sorry."

Yang jumped over the tables and once again slid two whole turkeys into her arms like gauntlet and charged at Ren, who was now holding celery in both hand like katanas. They both charged at each other. As they finally met, Yang tried to kick Ren, who blocked with his katana - celery - and they both grit their teeth. Yang tried to give Ren a roundhouse kick, Ren crouched, he tried to strike Yang on the shoulder which she also blocked. The two traded blows for a few moments, before Yang smacked Ren down and gave him an uppercut that sent him flying. Ren flipped in mid air and threw both of his weapons towards Yang. Yang jumped and gave Ren a smackdown that, if not for aura, would definitely hurt in the morning.

Yang landed and as soon as she did, she dashed backwards to avoid a downward strike from Nora's hammer. Nora and Yang traded blows for a moment, before they rushed at each other. Yang seemed to have lost as she was sent flying to the other side of Beacon's cafeteria.

Blake flipped and grabbed a long string of sausage and used it like a chain sickle, she maneuvered it around her body before swinging it towards Nora, who was sent flying back towards the vending machines, which sent out countless cans of soda. Nora stood up and grabbed a couple cans of soda and threw them at Blake like grenades, Blake flipped to dodge the first one, and then ran to dodge the other ones. Pyrrha thrust her hand onto the floor and used her semblance - polarity - to control the cans of soda on the floor. She sent each one towards Blake who could no longer avoid the incoming projectiles and just braced herself to minimize the impact. Blake was sent flying.

Then, each and everyone of them stood up.

Team RWBY all stood up together.

And so did Team JNPR.

Then, just like it was fate, a tiny feather came down in the middle.

And the the feather hit the floor.

And they all rushed towards each other.

They were getting closer and closer to each other. They all had prepared to strike the other.

Joan and Ruby were so close to striking each other with celery.

Nora and Yang were about to punch each other with turkey.

Ren and Blake were about to stab each other with baguettes.

And Pyrrha and Weiss were about to strike each other with a swordfish and a baguette.

Until...

"STOP!"

* * *

\- Earlier with Jaune -

Jaune had just reached Beacon's gate, everything was peaceful, tranquility all around him.

Until a student had gone rushing towards him.

"Professor Arc!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"There's a food fight going on at the cafeteria between Team RWBY and JNPR!"

Jaune's eyes widened. "Alright, i got it." Jaune said as he put his breadsticks in his pocket. "Thanks for telling me kid."

"No problem professor."

Jaune immediately ran towards the cafeteria, eager to know what damage the two teams would cause. All the while wondering.

 _'It's just a food fight, what damage could they do?'_

\- Now -

 _'I was wrong.'_

Jaune opened the door to see a gaping Sun Wukong along with his friend Neptune. Jaune saw the damage that they had done in their _'Food Fight'_. Broken pillars, wrecked tables, and even the walls were cracked.

It was just a food fight! What the hell happened?

"STOP!" Jaune bellowed.

Jaune used his semblance and sent eight pieces of breadsticks towards Team RWBY and JNPR. Jaune put them all on the wall behind them.

"What the heck happened here."

Sun and Neptune both turned around to find Jaune with his arms crossed on his chest, grinning.

"Professor!"

"Jaune!"

"Brother!"

"Professor Arc!"

And on cue, Glynda burst through the door, all the while growling. She brought out her riding crop and used her semblance and put each and everything back in their places. The table, chairs, plates, all of them seemed to dance. Then a few moments later, everything was back in their places. And then Jaune finally put them down.

Glynda pushed her glasses. "Children please," Glynda stared at Team RWBY and JNPR with venom in her eyes. "Do not play with your food."

Silence took over for a moment, until Nora let out a loud burp. All of them laughed.

Glynda growled, before Ozpin appeared behind her.

"Let it go." Ozpin told Glynda.

Gynda sighed. "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be." Ozpin said. "But right now they are still children." Ozpin said as he looked at each of them. Let children be children until they are suddenly not. "So why not let them play the part."

Jaune appeared next to Glynda as he also listened to Ozpin.

"After all..." Ozpin looked back at Jaune and Glynda.

"It isn't a rule they'll have forever."

* * *

\- At an abandoned warehouse -

White fang were taking out carts and boxes of dust from airships, where we could see Mercury and Emerald walking by. They walked straight, until they were recognized by a figure wearing a bowler cap.

"Oh look, she sent out the kids again." Roman said as he put a shoulder on the both of them. "This is turning out to be just like the divorce."

"Ugh." Emerald let out as they both got out of Roman's hold. The thought of Roman and Cinder together was disgusting. "I don't want to even think about you two procreating."

Roman scoffed as he walked forward. "That was a joke."

"And this," Roman pulled out a piece of paper in his pocket. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day."

Emerald gasped as she felt the absence of the paper that should have been in her pocket. "H-how?"

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman said before he inspected the paper.

Written on the paper was an address.

And not just any address...

It was the address of the Faunus that Roman was supposed to get rid of.

Roman looked at Emerald and Mercury. "Why do you have this address?"

Emerald smirked. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"Yes, i would." Roman said as he walked forward. "Now, where have you been all day?"

"We were cleaning up your problems." Mercury stepped forward.

Before Roman smirked. "But you didn't, did you?"

Emerald and Mercury both gasped, how did he know?

"I could tell something was wrong the moment you two walked in here, you were looking at all directions making sure no one was looking at you two, shuffling at the most noise you could hear." Roman said. "What happened?"

Emerald sighed. "Well..."

"I would also like to know."

Emerald and Mercury turned around to see their boss, Cinder Fall in full glory.

Emerald shuffled. "Hello, Cinder."

"Hello to you too Emerald." Cinder said before gaining a fierce look. "Now tell me, what could cause you two to fail a task that you _deliberately_ gave to yourselves."

Emerald sighed. "Okay, well..."

"Leave nothing out." Cinder added.

"We had him cornered, the windows were black and nobody would have seen, he knew who we were and what we were about to do." Emerald told them. "And when i asked if he was going to fight back..."

"What happened?" Roman asked.

Emerald look at both Cinder and Roman. "The whole room became windy, like a tornado. Then the faunus told us that it was his shop. That was all that happened before we were sent flying out through the door."

"And you didn't go back?" Cinder asked.

Mercury shook his head. "We couldn't." Mercury said. "People were already looking at us when we were sent flying out through the door. If we went inside again, it would have attracted attention."

Cinder sighed. "Emerald, Mercury." Cinder looked at the both of them. "I have to say, i am greatly disappointed in you two. Not only did you fail your own task, but you have caused us to lose sight of an enemy. Tukson would have no doubt left Vale as of now." Cinder said. "We don't know where Tukson is right now, so all we have to do is wait. And did i not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

Emerald scratched her head. "I just thought-"

"Don't think." Cinder viciously said. "Obey."

"Yes Cinder." Emerald and Mecury both looked down. "We're sorry. It won't happen again."

"Be sure that it does not." Cinder said before she lit her hand in fire. "Because next time - if there is one - i might not be so merciful."

"And you Roman." Cinder turned towards Roman. "Why wasn't this job done sooner."

Roman chuckled. "Eh?" Roman pointed towards the Schnee Dust crates. "Eh." Roman turned towards the boxes of dust. "EH!" Roman emphasized the whole warehouse.

" _Sorry_ if i've been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom!" Roman exclaimed.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury commented.

"Look around kid, i've got this town running scared." Roman said. "Police camping around at every corner, dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!"

"Speaking of which," Roman turned towards Cinder. "If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it _might_ actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!"

"Oh Roman have a little faith." Cinder cupped Roman's cheek. "You'll know what you need when you need to know."

"Uh." Roman turned away.

"Besides, we're done with dust." Cinder said as she turned around and walked back.

"Okay... then what now?" Roman asked.

"We're moving, have the White Fang clear out this entire building. I'll send you the details and coordinates tonight." Cinder told Roman.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Coordinates?"

Cinder turned back.

"We're proceeding to phase two."

* * *

 ** _AN: YO! I'M ALIVE! HEHE. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR... ABOUT A MONTH. IT'S BEEN REALLY BUSY FOR ME THIS PAST MONTH, BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON NOV 14 SO I GOT SOME TIME OFF. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND HOPEFULLY STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE._**

 ** _SIGNING OFF, ZACFF._**

 ** _HERE'S AN OMAKE._**

 ** _Ps. This is my first omake, so feel free to say what you want about it._**

* * *

 _Omake - The Official Books Over Comic Books War_

Jaune went towards the backdoor, he entered and made his way through the several stacks of book in his way. He finally made it on the door behind Tukson's counter and peeked.

And what he saw...

Was Tukson...

Burning X-Ray and Vav books.

"Hahahaha!" Tukson laughed out loud as he kept throwing X-Ray and Vav comic book to the fire.

"Sacrifices for the gods of literature! These silly excuses for books must be burned!"

"NO!" Jaune jumped into the fire to save the comic books.

"Jaune! What are you doing!" Tukson exclaimed. He was making sacrifices for the gods of literature, why was Jaune getting in the way?

Jaune growled. "You will not destroy these comic books!"

Then suddenly, Emerald and Mercury appeared.

"Burn the comic books!"

"Protect the comic books!"

Mercury and Emerald looked towards each other.

"Since when did you get so interested in books?" Mercury took Jaune's side.

"Since when did you get so interested in comic books?" Emerald took Tukson's side.

"I like the pictures!"

"Well, i like the lore and world building!"

While they were arguing, a sneaky little Blake Belladonna went and grabbed all the books of the 'Ninja's of Love' series she could find.

 _'It was worth sneaking out of Beacon for these.'_

Jaune and Mercury stood apart from Emerald and Tukson.

"COMIC BOOKS ARE LIFE!"

"COMIC BOOKS ARE NOT LITERATURE!"

"WHAT PART OF ADULT FICTION DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

And then the Books Over Comic Books War officially began.


	11. Questions And Answers

The Tower of Beacon.

A rather famous structure of Vale.

And of course, was also Headmaster Ozpin's office.

And there stood Glynda and Ozpin.

Glynda and Ozpin looked out the window and saw a couple airships approaching them, courtesy of one James Ironwood.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said.

"Well, running the military makes him a busy man." Ozpin defended. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin admitted.

Ozpin's attention was then caught by the beeping screen on his desk, which meant someone was right by his door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in."

The door opened up to reveal James Ironwood, in his uniform.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted.

Ozpin smirked. "Hello General."

"Please, drop the formalities, i believe we have known each other long enough for that." Ironwood said as he and Ozpin shook hands.

Ironwood smiled. "It's been too long."

Ozpin smiled back. "The last time we have spoken seems to be long ago hasn't it?"

Ironwood turned towards Glynda. "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Hello James." Glynda said as she smiled at her old friend.

Ever since the time Jaune went missing, James gave Glynda a helping hand. He knew how hard it was for Glynda. But James never pushed their relationship further than being great friends. That space in Glynda's heart was already filled with yellow.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be a great friend to both.

James smiled back. "Good to see you too."

Then, the scroll near Ozpin's desk began to ring.

"Hello?" Ozpin answered.

"Hello? Headmaster Ozpin? There is trouble in the hall near History Class!"

James' and Glynda's eyes widened.

"Please specify." Glynda said.

"Uhm..."

"Please, tell us."

"The only thing we knew was that Professor Arc got hit with a flying gauntlet and he's out cold."

What the heck?

Glynda's eyes steeled. "I'll go check the situation."

Ozpin intervened. "It's fine, Glynda. I'll just have another prof-"

"I said, i'll go check the situation." Glynda repeated. Only now, she had gained an ominous aura.

Ozpin and Ironwood only watched as Glynda went inside the elevator, and it eventually closed.

"Wanna bet that she's going to play nurse with him and _check_ his body for any... _injuries_?" Ironwood joked

Ozpin pretended that he didn't hear anything.

"So, James." Ozpin changed the subject. "What in the world has bought you here from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival?" Ozpin said as he gave Ironwood a mug with coffee.

Ironwood accepted the mug and pulled out a flask and poured it into the mug. "Well you know how much i love Vale this time for year." Ironwood said. "Besides, i thought this might be a good time to... catch up."

Ozpin poured himself some coffee. "I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well... concern is what brought me here."

"I understand travel between kingdoms has been increasingly difficult."

"Oz... you and i both know why i brought those men."

Ozpin sighed. "We are at a time of peace. Shows of power like this, are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin interrupted. "It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So i suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"And i can understand that." Ozpin said. "While a headmaster, you are also a general. It is in your nature to access and prepare for a situation, be it battlefield or just in general."

Ozpin stood up. "But, that is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses as best we can." Ozpin said as he put his hand on Ironwood's shoulder.

"Believe me, i am." Ironwood smiled at Ozpin.

"Also, how is Jaune doing?" Ironwood asked. It had been a while since he last saw Jaune, and now that he was a professor, how did he fare?

"He is doing fine." Ozpin said. "Although his trait with women still hasn't left him after all these years."

"You mean _that_ trait?"

"Yes, _that._ "

Ironwood sighed. "I swear the next time i see Qrow, i will make him realize the effects of his influence."

Ozpin chuckled. "At that time i think he wanted to show Jaune the pleasures of flesh, but it appears that Qrow had sparked the... ahem, Arc libido and attraction in Jaune."

Ironwood laughed as well.

Then, Ironwood turned serious. "Has Jaune said anything about his past?"

The temperature went down in an instant.

"No, he hasn't." Ozpin said. "That time we met him in Vale, he seemed evasive when it came to what had happened in those five years."

Ironwood sighed. "I feel like we should start asking him about it. For all we know, he could possess information that we could need."

"I will ask him about it when he feels like it." Ozpin said. "I won't force him to say something he does not want to. I will respect his decision."

"And so will i Oz. Jaune may be your colleague now, but he was one of my most respected agents." Ironwood said before he looked towards the distant airships. "Bonds formed on the battlefield are the strongest."

Ozpin smiled at him, he had changed. The former Ironwood was obsessed with power, but it was no longer the case now.

"James."

"Yes Ozpin?"

Ozpin smiled deviously. "Jaune got caught up in an accident not five minutes ago. Wouldn't you like to see that?"

Ironwood looked unsure. "Um, Oz... i don't thi-"

Too late.

Ozpin pressed a button on his desk and then a large screen appeared in place of the window.

It showed Yang Xiao Long being held back by four guys who he recognized as Team CRDL, Ozpin pressed rewind on the footage until he saw the position Jaune was in.

Ozpin and Ironwood both facepalmed.

Apparently, Yang Xiao Long's hair had gotten a string plucked out by another female student as she had felt how soft her hair was and decided to inspect it.

And Yang did not like it.

So the ever heroic Jaune Arc had gone and tried to defend the girl, only to get a full punch from Yang with her hair on fire.

Ironwood could only say one thing.

"Jaune, your luck is terrible."

* * *

\- Beacon Hall -

 _'What have you gotten yourself into now Jaune?'_

Glynda went around the corner and saw Team RWBY and JNPR along with other students as they surrounded Jaune, fanning him and even telling him to wake up. Glynda finally had enough and went to the location itself.

"Alright students, back to class!" Glynda said as eventually the group of students dispersed. But one student had stayed back.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something? Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang shuffled a bit as if she were nervous with something, before biting her lip and she breathed out.

"Um... is Professor Arc going to be okay?" Yang asked. She had used her semblance in full force and the impact of her punch would have really hurt.

Glynda sighed before she smiled. "He's going to be fine Miss Xiao Long, he's been hit worse." Glynda reassured her.

Yang smiled a little bit. "Okay, thank you Miss Goodwitch, and... tell him i'm sorry!" Yang said before she ran off to her next class.

Glynda watched as she slowly disappeared from her field of vision.

"Now, what to do with yo-" Glynda looked back at Jaune, who was staring straight at her.

Before he cheekily smiled. "Good afternoon, Glynda."

Glynda grit her teeth.

And then Glynda smiled. Glynda used her semblance and set Jaune upright, he dusted himself off and turned towards Glynda who was now walking off. Before Glynda turned around.

"Next time, let me know that you're awake." Glynda said as she walked off.

Jaune smiled. It seemed Glynda was still the caring person he knew, she looked emotionless and cruel to strangers, but her students and those who knew her well knew the truth. Glynda Goodwitch was a gentle, caring person on the inside, it just took time to see it.

And women like Glynda...

Show their true colors without the need for words.

* * *

\- Library -

Everything was in order in the library. Students reading books, studying for exams, just what you'd expect from a typical library.

Of course, with the exception of Team RWBY and JNPR playing a card game. It was Team RWBY vs JNPR, four on four game.

"I summon, King Taijitu!" Ruby said as she slammed the card down on the desk. "I activate it's effect! Once per turn i can choose up to two spell, trap, or monster card in the opposite field!" Ruby declared as she pointed towards Team JNPR. "I destroy both of your monsters!" Ruby grabbed the two monster cards and put them in the _graveyard._

Joan smirked. "Nice try Ruby." Joan said as he revealed a purple card with the image of a man kneeling over several crosses stuck on dirt. "But you activated my trap card!"

Ruby gasped.

"I activate the trap card _'No Sacrifice In Vain'_!" Joan said. "With this, all monster on the opposite field are destroyed. Say goodbye to your monsters Team RWBY."

"Not before i activate _my_ trap card." Yang revealed a card with the image on a stop sign. "I activate _'Stop'_ all card effects are negated this tu-"

"I activate _'Seven Weapons Of The Huntsmen'_." Ren plainly said. "We sacrifice 1000 life points to negate your trap card."

"No!" Weiss cried. "Not my _'Ice Boarbatusk'_!"

"Say goodbye!" Nora exclaimed as she put them in the _graveyard_.

Joan chuckled. "Now, Pyrrha, if you please?"

"As you wish." Pyrrha also chuckled. "I attack you directly with _'The Four Nuckelavee'_!"

"And i negate the attack with my trap card _'Time Out'_!" Joan said before she and Pyrrha gave a look to each other.

Yang was confused. "What? Why'd you do that?"

Pyrrha let out a slight chuckle. "To do this." Pyrrha revealed the last hidden card in their side of the field. She held up a card with the image of a man breaking out of the holds of several shadows. "I activate _'Strike Through'._ If a monster you control attacks and that attack is negated, you can activate this card. The negated monster's ATK is now doubled and can now attack once again."

Ruby gasped. "Which means-"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Pyrrha cast Ruby a smile. "I attack your life points directly with 4000 ATK points!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby recoiled in pain. "Ahhhhh!"

Ruby clung to Weiss. "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Weiss only hugged her closer. "Shut up."

"I thought libraries were for reading?"

Everyone turned around to see Sun accompanied with Neptune.

"Hello, Blake, Yang, Joan, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss or Ice Queen." Sun listed.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss commented.

She went ignored.

"Anyway, i wanted to introduce you to my teammate and partner, Neptune Vasilias." Sun said.

"Good afternoon." Neptune greeted.

"So..." Sun got their attention.

"Anyone up for another game?"

* * *

\- A little later -

Here was Blake Belladonna, she was cuddling her knees close to her, as she remembered the scenes from before.

 _Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum!_

 _The White Fang and i are going in on a joint business venture together._

And then she also remembered the talk she had with Ozpin before.

* * *

\- Flashback -

Blake Belladonna had just gotten out of the docks and back onto Beacon, but here she was.

And where was she?

Well, she was in the office of none other than Headmaster Ozpin's office.

Soon, Ozpin came in, with his signature mug with him.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin said. "I'm sure that after the night you've thwarted a robbery, you'd wish to go home and take a nap." Ozpin sat down. "But, i was hoping we could have this chance to talk."

"Of course." Blake managed to say.

"Wonderful." Ozpin said. "As you know, in order to enroll in my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation, training at the many combat schools around the world." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"You, however, are one of the few who did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors." Ozpin said.

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Blake told.

"Oh you have most certainly survived, Blake." Ozpin said. "I admire your drive. And i am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human..." Ozpin paused as he took a sip of coffee. "Faunus." Ozpin looked straight at Blake.

Blake's eyes narrowed.

Ozpin sighed. He put down his mug. "Why do you wear that bow Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the faunus Professor Ozpin, but your species, is not."

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

Blake scoffed. "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides." Blake said. "Until then, i'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for _who_ i am, not _what_ i am."

"And what are you?"

Blake was confused. "I-i don't understand what you're asking?"

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

Blake shook her head. "I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't have been the first." Ozpin said. "But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but i am also a huntsman. And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it." Ozpin looked at Blake in the eye. But for Blake, it was like Ozpin was looking on her soul.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

Blake didn't hesitate as she met Ozpin's gaze. "I'm sure."

Ozpin sighed. "Very well." Ozpin said as he got up. "Thank you for your time, ."

Ozpin walked towards the door before he stopped. "If you ever need to talk to me, please don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin said as he opened the door. But not before stopping one last time. "Oh right, i almost forgot. Jaune wanted to speak with you when he is well. I believe he said that he would greet you on your dorm. Although i don't know when."

And Ozpin left Blake in silence.

* * *

\- End Flashback -

And that brought back Blake to the present, where Ruby, Weiss, and Yang finally got back from their card game.

"I should have never left him play."

"You're just made that the new guy beat you. If you would have just attacked when i told yo-"

Blake shut them off as she made her way towards the door.

But not before a certain ice queen noticed.

Weiss pointed towards Blake. "Stop."

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss said.

"Uhmm, have you met Blake?" Yang commented.

Weiss ignored Yang. "Which, i get is kind of your _'thing'_ but you've been doing it more than usual. Which, quite frankly, is unacceptable." Weiss said. "You made a promise to me - to all of us. You said that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said.

Before she went all crazy and balanced herself on a chair. "So, Blake Belladonna. What. Is. Wrong?!" Weiss felt everyone else's eyes on her. And she put the chair back and went back to her earlier position.

Blake closed her eyes. She hesitated for a bit, before she gave in to her teammates. "I- I just don't understand how everyone could be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, The White Fang, all of it!" Blake exclaimed. "Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!"

Yang voiced her opinion. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen i'm sure they could handle it-"

"Well i'm not! They don't know the White Fang like i do." Blake exclaimed.

The rest of Team RW(B)Y shared a glance at each other.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom. I'm sure that all three of you are ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.

Ruby pitched in. "Who?"

Weiss ignored her. "But once again let me be the voice of reason. We're _students._ We're not ready to handle these kinds of situations."

"Well, yeah, but."

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" Blake exclaimed. "Our enemies are not just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. Their out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is but it's coming! Whether we're ready, or not."

"Okay." Ruby started. "All in favor of becoming the youngest Hunteresses to singlehandedly taking down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say 'Aye'."

"Yes!" Yang agreed. "I love it when you're feisty."

"Well," Weiss thought about it. "I suppose it could be fun."

"None of you said aye."

"Alright then, let's do this together." Blake smiled. Now this, this was a team she could truly be herself with. A team she could trust.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Yang said.

"Before you do that..."

Team RWBY looked towards the door to see Professor Arc.

"Hello Team RWBY." Jaune greeted. He brought up a box with what looked like cards. "Ms. Rose, i believe these are-"

"My cards!" Ruby said as she spun up o Jaune and snatched her cards. "I forgot about them! I'm so sorry Light Queen, i will never forget you again."

Jaune left Ruby to her own devices as he let out a small chuckle. "Before you plan on your journey to stop all evil. I have to borrow Ms. Belladonna for a while."

"Is she in more trouble?" Yang asked.

"No, don't worry Yang." Jaune reassured. "It's just counseling is all. You're not the only ones who noticed Blake's attitude recently."

Jaune and Blake waved them goodbye. Jaune and Blake walked down the hall. They didn't notice three figures that walked past them, one with green hair, one with silver, and one with black. Until the black one turned around as she passed Jaune who kept on walking.

The silver one turned around. "Something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing." The black one replied.

"It's just that i think our trip to Beacon is going to be interesting."

* * *

\- Jaune's Office -

"Um, Jaune?" Blake asked.

This was the first time that she had been inside Jaune's office. It looked just like how a general office should.

"Yes?"

"Am i the first one to be in your office?" Blake asked.

Everything looked so clean, like nothing had been touched since the moment Jaune got the office. Regularly cleaned but nobody used it. Not even the chair had the usual mark when somebody sat on it.

Jaune chuckled. "No, no you're not." Jaune told her. "Cardin was the first one in my office. Between you and me, he's gone through some rough times." Jaune sat down. "Alright, Blake. Please sit down."

Blake did as she was told. "Uhm. What was this about again?"

Jaune sighed. "Blake, i'm going straight to the point." Jaune looked at Blake. "Were you White Fang?"

All at once, Blake's senses rang alarms at her brain, telling her to get away. But she just couldn't get away from her seat. She looked back at Jaune with shivering eyes. "H-how did you know?"

Jaune sighed. "I knew it. I was never good at stalling so i thought i had to dive straight it." Jaune smiled at Blake. "It's okay Blake, you don't need to worry."

"Why would i not worry?!" Blake exclaimed. "How, how did you know?!"

Jaune turned serious. "Blake, you have no previous records of a combat academy, and you claim to have been trained out of the city." Jaune said. "And normally, that excuse would have worked perfectly, but not with Ozpin." Jaune stood up.

"Ozpin is not someone you could keep secret to. He'd find out even if it was purely accidental. He just sent me to confirm."

"And that's it?" Blake asked. "He just told you to see if i was White Fang? Am i going to be expelled now?"

Jaune blinked at Blake, before he laughed. To which Blake raised an eyebrow at. Had Jaune gone mad?

"Blake, Ozpin sent me to see if you _had been White Fang, not if you are_ White Fang." Jaune said, which made Blake's eyes go wide. "We know you aren't White Fang anymore."

Blake suddenly felt herself relax onto the chair she had been sitting in and let out a sigh in relief. Before she once again asked Jaune a question.

"But still, how could he have known? I have been cautious about my body language since first entering Beacon." Blake thought about it.

Jaune chuckled a bit. "Well, about that. I think i may be involved in that somehow."

"Tell me." Blake said- no, begged. She had to know how Jaune found out.

"Sit down properly Blake." Jaune told her. "This is going to take a long while."

Blake did as she was told.

Jaune took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Blake, do you remember five years ago. You were involved in a Schnee Train Hijack." Jaune asked.

Blake's eyes once again went wide. "How do yo-"

"Stop." Jaune interrupted. "You'll find out."

"I assume you already know that i was ex-atlas don't you?"

Blake nodded her head.

"Alright, makes things easier." Jaune said. "We were sent to protect that train, we were simply hidden in a stealth airship, watching the train go on its way. Until the train went into a tunnel and then suddenly all these White Fang were all over the train." Jaune told.

"We went down and intercepted them. As a specialist, me and my team were tasked with finding the leader - Adam Taurus. So we went ahead and got to the very front of the train. And there we saw..." Jaune paused.

Jaune closed his eyes. "We saw Adam Taurus with more than ten associates, along with a much younger associate dressed in black, with two cat ears on her head. We charged in, and i fought that girl." Jaune said, he opened his eyes and saw Blake shaking in recognition. Before Jaune slammed the final nail into the coffin. "I believe by the time i was code-named _'Tempest'_. We had masks on at the time so the only way to know who was who was by their code name."

"That..." Blake struggled to say. "That was you?" Blake managed to say. She remembered a masked agent dressed in black, fighting about five more White Fang troopers, before she went in for the kill.

And sliced him in the chest.

"I thought i killed you."

Jaune chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. Jaune stood up and pulled his shirt up. Revealing a large slice on his skin about a foot long. The wound went across his left shoulder, over his chest and almost went to his right hip.

"Well, you did a close job. But i didn't die." Jaune said. _'Not by you anyway.'_

"But- but if you're as strong as you are now, then weren't you able to fend us off?" Blake asked. "I saw you take on more than six White Fang back at the docks." Blake told him. "You're easily one of the strongest people i know, along with a strong semblance. So why weren't you able to fight us?"

Jaune signed. "When you're guarding something important. No matter what you're rank is, you're not prepare for actual combat, because nobody has enough balls to hijack a train of all things. And well, when the shit came tumbling down, we scrambled. And at the time, my semblance wasn't at full potential yet." Jaune said. _'That's why it was so hard to control.'_

"And that's how i knew. Well, not really knew, i think suspected is a more appropriate word for it." Jaune said.

Blake shakily looked at Jaune. "Um, i'm sorry for almost killing you. I- i." Blake thought about an excuse that would have said she didn't mean it.

But at the time she did.

"I'm sorry."

"And here comes my point."

Blake put her head up towards Jaune. "Huh?"

"The Blake Belladonna back then was blindly following Adam Taurus, following his every order. Until you rebelled and found out the truth about his actions. You switched paths. You went to Beacon. You closed yourself off of everyone you knew to protect your secret. Until you eventually found out that there were people you could trust, depend on, risk your life for, fight for, fight with."

"You told Ozpin that the gap of discrimination between Faunus and Humans wasn't getting any smaller, that we should be taking in larger strides." Jaune told Blake as she listened. "And then you told your team that we should do something about it."

Jaune smirked. "How about _you_ and your friends _do_ that something?"

Blake's eyes shun. "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Jaune said. "But know this, Blake. Bonds are not so easily forged. The White Fang became like this because of the humans treatment towards them. Treat people like animals and soon enough they will be. And it will take a long time to destroy the wall of hatred both humans and faunus built between themselves."

"I'll do it." Blake said. "I'll take it on. The faunus are discriminated. And if neither party are going to make amends, then i will become a troubleshooter."

"Are you sure?" Jaune challenged. "This won't be an easy task. It's one that will take your whole life doing alone."

Blake smirked. "Who said i was alone? You told me yourself, i have friends that will fight with me, they trust. And they took my secret extremely well when it burst out." Blake smiled as she remembered. When was the last time she could truly be herself around people? There was no need to pretend when it came to her friends.

Jaune smiled. "You really have changed since then Blake. The Blake Belladonna i met at Tuckson's was anti social. But now..." Jaune closed his eyes before he sat down. "You really have changed."

"All thanks to you professor." Blake said. "If it wasn't for you, i wouldn't have given them the chance to prove themselves to me. I wouldn't have opened up to them."

"I'm sure you would have done so anyway." Jaune said.

Jaune looked at the time. "Okay, this session has gone on long enough, off you go Blake. Back to your teammates." Jaune escorted Blake towards the door.

"Jaune." Blake said as she fidgeted.

"Yes Blake?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me." Blake said as she lifted her head up to match Jaune's gaze.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Aw shucks. It's fine, i didn't really do anyth-"

Jaune didn't get to finished.

Blake had stood on her tiptoes, pulled Jaune's tie down so that his head was now down to Blake's height.

And all Jaune knew after that was his cheek now felt a little wet, and when he got back at full height, he was met by the sight of a heavily blushing Blake Belladonna.

"I- uhm, thank you. Goodbye!" Blake immediately left in a rush and ran back towards her dorm.

Jaune was still in a state of shock, he had just been kissed on the cheek by one of his students.

What the fuck?

Jaune sat back down to cool his head, and Blake's words rang through his mind.

* * *

 _"You're easily one of the strongest people i know, along with a strong semblance. So why weren't you able to fight us?"_

* * *

Jaune sighed as he thought about his sword. His sword, that for whatever reason, he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with it.

 _'Power, always comes with a price. The stronger the power, the higher the price one needs to pay.'_

Jaune opened the door to his office and he left while locking the door. Planning to go to his room and get some rest.

 _'The price i had to pay at the time was too dangerous to be uncontrollable. And it still is.'_

 _'I just hope i still remain alive when i finally have to pay that price.'_

* * *

 _ **A HAND SUDDENLY ARISES FROM SEVERAL BONES OF PORK AND CHICKEN, AND OUT COMES A FAT ZAC.**_

 _ **HELLO EVERYBODY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE MOTIVATION TO GET BACK TO THE STORY BEFORE I DID. IM HAPPY THAT I PASSED MY 300 FOLLOWER QUOTA THAT I HAD SET FOR MYSELF. BUT I JUST COULDN'T FIND MYSELF GETTING BACK TO THIS STORY. BUT I READ THIS STORY ALL OVER AGAIN AND DECIDED TO GET BACK TO IT. I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN, BUT IT WON'T BE CONSISTENT.**_

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND HOPE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE, WHENEVER I DECIDE TO TYPE AND POST IT.**_

 _ **ZACFF SIGNING OFF.**_

 _ **PS. SOME PEOPLE TOLD ME TO GET A BETA READER, ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW EXACTLY BETA READERS WORK. SO IF SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO VOLUNTEER AS ONE THEN TELL ME AND EXPLAIN HOW IT WORKS. THANKS.**_


End file.
